Our Road
by zachyjcosta
Summary: Taking place immediately after the finals. As Cheng talks to Dre in the infirmary both boys realize their feelings for each other run deeper. Rating goes up for Chapter 14 and on Cheng/Dre Liang/Song Male/Male - Chapter 31 is up. - Please Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid.**

**Author's Note:  
**

**Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic so please review and give me your opinions and ideas if you like it. Before You read I would like to state that the only changes to the character is that Cheng and Dre are 15. Even though the story takes place right after the 1st movie. I felt for the story it would be better if they were older. I hope you agree. I will admit that this story will progress at a slow pace. For now I've given the story a T rating but as I continue to write more chapters the rating will go up. Please be patient and read as Cheng and Dre slowly develop their feelings for one another. I know you will love it.

* * *

**Love in its purest essence is an emotional tie that truly defines who we are. Our passion for another influences our decisions and alters the deepest and most desperate desires of our heart. One look from the eyes of true love is all that is needed. It will forever latch onto us, never losing its grip. At times it may be too much to handle and so our true emotions remain dormant. Perhaps it is fear that causes us to hide from our heart. The fear of falling too deep may be more than we can bare. Others, however, will embrace love. They will hang on tight for the long, painful, ride that awaits. Never will we know what can happen or what we may encounter. We will plunge head first and risk it all. We are in love.

The final kick was landed and Dre was declared the winner. As he waited to receive his trophy he was surprised when it was Cheng who gave it to him. A smile and a pat on his shoulder was all Cheng had to offer. Dre smiled back as both boys turned to leave. however, their smiles meant more than they knew. Dre made his way off the platform towards his master, Mr. Han. Together they walked back to the Infirmary.

"You have done well Xiao Dre," said Mr. Han, "I am very proud of you. However, a celebration will have to wait. We need to get your leg checked out after that last kick you received."

"Yeah I agree," said Dre, "besides I don't really think I can walk much more..."

Before Dre realized it he was falling to the ground, his legs gave out over all the stress he had endured. He was a few feet from hitting the floor before he was caught by two sets of arms wearing that all too familiar Fighting Dragon Uniform. Dre looked to his left and right to see who had caught him. To his right was Liang and to his left was Cheng. Each boy took Dre's arms and supported his weight over their shoulders.

"That was a close one," said Liang laughing.

"Thanks guys!" said Dre, looking between the two boys. My leg hurts enough as it is.

"Lets get you to the infirmary," said Cheng, "you need to sit down Dre.

With Mr. Han walking behind them the boys made their way to the infirmary wing where Dre was carefully placed on the bed. The room was small with basic medial equipment in the room. The doctor examined Dre's legs and spoke to Mr. Han before leaving. Mr. Han sat near the end of the room while Cheng and Liang stood on opposite sides of Dre's bed. Dre was getting tired after all the fighting and wanted nothing more than to rest, however, Liang wanted to talk first.

"Dre," said Liang, "I'm sorry." He looked at Dre and Cheng as he spoke, ever since his match with Dre and even times before that he knew deep down that what Cheng, Song, and him put Dre through was wrong. "I should have never done that to your leg, I hope it heals right. It's just that our Master, he's..." Liang glanced back at Cheng. Cheng nodded and Liang continued. "He's a cruel man Dre, all he cares about his another tournament win for his studio and he doesn't care how he does it. I hope you can forgive me for my actions and maybe now we can be friends."

Liang was pleased to see Cheng and Dre smiling. Mr. Han walked over and placed a firm hand on Liang's shoulder in approval.

"If you boys don't mind," said Mr. Han, "I am going to have a private word with Master Li." Both boys nodded and bowed to Mr. Han for respect. Mr. Han bowed back and quietly left the infirmary.

Cheng observed Dre as he laid there talking to Liang. How is it that after everything they put him through he is still able to even look at them. How can Dre simply forgive with no remorse and move on.

"If you don't mind me asking Dre?" said Liang, "when your leg heals and you are able to fight again, I would love to have a rematch. Our match was unfair and I'm still regretting it."

"Hey don't worry," said Dre smiling, "I'm glad you're both here and I would love to spar when I can. Will I see you guys at school?" Both boys nodded in approval. "Well awesome then we'll hang out at school, oh and hey by the way guys, I'm sorry about dumping that dirty water on all of you that one day after school, it was stupid."

After about a few seconds all three boys broke out in quiet laughter.

"Don't worry," said Liang, "It's all in the past. We'll see you at school, have a safe recovery." Liang made his way to the door before he stopped to look back. Cheng had not moved from Dre's side. Dre noticed this too. Cheng turned and smiled at Dre then looked back at Liang.

"Liang," said Cheng softly, "can you tell my Father that I'll be ready in a bit? I would like to talk to Dre in private. Please."

"Yeah sure no problem. Besides, I'm sure he's talking with my parents so you have some time," said Liang. Liang smiled then turned towards the door and left. Cheng turned to Dre.

"Does your leg still hurt?" said Cheng, looking at Dre.

"It's a little sore but I think it's just bruised badly," said Dre, rubbing his leg. "I'm sure in a couple weeks it will go away if I don't do too much on it. Why?" He looked at Cheng smiling.

Cheng paused for a second before talking. He certainty had a lot on him mind. He was thinking back on everything that he did to Dre, all the horrible things. He just hopes that he can make it up him one day. He might as well start now.

"Would you like me to rub your leg Dre?" said Cheng, blushing. "You know, to take away the pain a bit."

"Uh yeah sure if you want," said Dre, slightly thrown off guard.

"Okay well here let me help you sit up." Cheng went over to Dre and helped him into an upright position against the headboard. Cheng sat at Dre's feet and placed his injured leg onto his lap. "let me know if it hurts okay, and I'll go easier."

"Okay, thanks." Dre sat there for a couple minutes in silence as Cheng carefully massaged the injured section of his leg. He worked every angle very well and Dre was feeling relaxed and certainly in less pain. "Wow if I had you with me all the time doing this I'd be up and walking in no time!"

"Well maybe you can," said Cheng softly, He was looking at Dre with a calm friendly expression.

"Cheng?" said Dre, "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Dre was not sure where this could go. He doesn't really know Cheng to well. Does he want another rematch, does he want him to teach him how to do that cobra move, or what if it's something else?

"Dre, I wanted to say how sorry I am for everything I've done to you." Cheng spoke strong words as Dre listened on. "There is no excuse I can give you for all the sadness I caused you in the past. The beatings and the pain. The abuse and the taunts , but worst of all was the fear I caused you. I know you would go day after day in fear of what could happen and even when you faced off against me in the finals I knew you were afraid." Dre Listened on without interruption. He wasn't sure where Cheng was going with this but he was still very curious nonetheless. "You never did anything to deserve that. Even looking back on everything I'm not sure why I did what I did. Liang may say that we should blame our master for our actions but I know I am to blame...

Cheng stopped talking. Dre look and saw tears forming in his eyes. Cheng look at Dre as they fell silently down his face and onto the bed. Cheng got up off the bed and stood besides Dre. Dre took this time to reposition himself. He was facing Cheng off the edge of the bed.

"Cheng hey," said Dre softly, "don't cry. Look I know you're sorry, but you don't have to say anymore..."

"No I need to Dre," Cheng cut in suddenly, "ever since I became a fighter I turned into someone else. I use to be different. I was, well I was like you Dre. I was happy with life and now I just feel angry at times. I want to start over. Also, I was hoping maybe we can be good friends. What do you say?" Chengs eyes were still glassy but he was smiling at Dre.

Dre looked up at Cheng from the bed and made eye contact. He never quite expected to be having this kind of conversation with the boy he had been afraid of for so long and had just beat in a tournament. Dre hesitated at first and then slowly placed both hands gently on Cheng's shoulders.

"Help me up," asked Dre.

Cheng placed his arms under Dre's and lifted him up gently. Supporting Dre's weight he helped him stand. Both boys were of equal height and build.

"Thank you for saying that," said Dre smiling, "I would love for us to be friends." Though Dre's legs were weak he managed to give Cheng a small hug and Cheng hugged him back. They stood there for a moment holding on to one another and when they parted they looked back into each others eyes and smiled. "Can you help me sit back down, please?" Cheng smiled and supported Dre's weight as he helped him sit back onto the edge of the bed.

"Would you like me to continue massaging your leg?" said Cheng, "or is it fine now?"

"It's fine for now but what did you mean earlier when I mentioned about you giving me more massages and you said 'Well maybe you can?'" Cheng sat next to Dre and smiled.

"Well I know what I'm about to say is quite extreme, and I have no doubt that Master Li will not approve." He took a glance at Dre and continued. "I want to quit being a fighter." Dre was indeed quite shocked.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" said Dre rather rapidly. "What will your dad say, how will your master react, and what about your friends and training and tournaments and what is everyone going to think of you and...Cheng slowly leaned in placed his hand gently over Dre's mouth.

"Ahh much better," said Cheng after smirking to himself. "Trust me Dre I do believe I know what I am doing. Also, if I were to quit training it'll free up my afternoons and I can spend more time with you. If that is what you want of course?" Cheng blushed as he looked over. Cheng took this time to move closer to Dre on the bed.

Without really thinking Dre lazily placed the tips of his fingers closer to Chengs hand. They weren't touching but they were both looking at each other.

"I would love that Cheng."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 1. Please review and let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid  
**

* * *

Dre couldn't describe this new found happiness he was experiencing. He had a few friends back in Detroit, and sure, when he moved to China he did share some intimate moments with Mei Ying. There were the field trips, and going around town, as well as their kiss at the Shadow Theater. That will always be a fond memory. He also thanked Mr. Han for fixing everything with Mei Ying's father after that whole incident at the music rehearsals. Yet for some reason despite all these moments something about this conversation with Cheng is different somehow. He knows deep down that he can trust him. He isn't sure where this can go but all he knows for now is the only thing he wants to do is spend more time with him.

Both boys were sitting in the Infirmary room talking.

"So what do you think they'll say when you tell them you're quitting?" asked Dre.

"Well in all honestly, I would have to say that my Father will be happy, I think my friends will understand and honestly I could care less right now what Master Li thinks. I will agree he trained me to fight well. I am thankful for that." Cheng stopped and looked over at Dre, "but when I'm in his presence and he is in control I'm not the same person and I am unhappy when all I'm being told is to "show no mercy," even when we I was fighting you and you were hurt he told me to..."

Cheng stopped talking again. He was getting chocked up thinking about it and before he could stop himself the tears fell again.

Dre saw this and wiped his tears away.

"It's okay Cheng, I know," Dre didn't want to see Cheng cry. Both boys sat in silence and after a few moments Cheng reached for Dre's arm. Dre looked over and smiled before talking. "Should we get going?" Cheng nodded and placed Dre's arm over his shoulder supporting his weight as they left the infirmary.

Both boys slowly made their way down the hallway to the arena where a small group of people still remained: Master Li and Mr. Han were sitting off the edge of the fighting platform in conversation about the tournament and the reason for the outcome. On the floor was Mei Ying's parents talking with Liang parents, as well as Dre's Mother and Cheng's Father. And on the bleachers sat Liang and Mei Ying who were also deep in conversation. As Dre and Cheng walked in everyone looked in their directions and met them halfway.

Mr. Han approached Dre and with Cheng's helped guided him to the bleachers where Liang and Mei Ying sat. Master Li was the first to speak.

He spoke in Chinese to Mr. Han. "I look forward to seeing you at my studio tomorrow Mr. Han. Goodnight everyone." Master Li made one last bow of respect to everyone before going home.

Cheng walked over and hugged his Father as Dre's mother approached her son and did the same. "Hey honey how are you feeling. Hows the leg?"

"Excuse me Ms. Parker?" said Cheng, Ms. Parker turned to look at Cheng.

"What is it sweetie?" He said kindly with a warm smile.

"Liang and I would like to apologize for what we did to Dre," Liang nodded in agreement as everyone glance over to him. Cheng continued speaking. "We do hope our actions have not dishonored your family." Dre Laughed, and spoke.

"Smooth move Cheng." Everyone burst out in fits of laughter.

"Dre don't be fresh," said Ms. Parker smiling at her son.

Mr. Han approached Ms. Parker.

"Ms. Parker," said Mr. Han, "I spoke with the doctor after their match and he told me Xiao Dre's leg is in no serious condition. He is very strong your son and all he needs is to stay off the leg for a couple weeks. It would help if his leg was stretched so as to help the muscles get strong quicker. I think a good massage a couple times a week would help quicken that process." Ms. Parker looked over and smiled.

"Thank you so much Mr. Han," she looked over at Dre. "Honey are you ready to go home, I know you must be tired."

Dre made eye contact with Cheng and looked back over to his mother.

"Well mom," said Dre, "I was, maybe hoping that...if he wants to of course and if it's alright with his Father and you too...If Cheng can, you know, spend the night?"

Cheng smiled at Dre, who smiled back, as Liang glanced over at Mei Ying and shot a look at Cheng in confusion. Mr. Han was smiling to himself hearing those words as Cheng looked back at his Father, who was also looking at Ms. Parker and Dre. Ms. Parker was the first to speak.

"Well it's fine with me honey, I'm sure Cheng will need to stop by his place to grab a few things and maybe freshen up too." Cheng smiled and looked back at his Father.

"Father, may I spend the night at Dre's house, please?" Cheng's Father spoke to his son.

"I didn't realize you two were friends Cheng. You will have to tell me more about him, yes?"

Cheng smiled at his Father.

"Yeah definitely!" said Cheng, "Also, there is something very important I want to tell you."

"Well I am sure what you wish to say can wait until tomorrow. The two of you have certainly had a busy night. You may stay the night with Dre."

To everyone's surprise Cheng immediately hugged his Father. He looked up at him and spoke with love in his heart.

"I love you Father."

Mei Ying walked over to Dre and gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek before leaving with her parents to go home. Before Liang left with his parents he smiled at Dre and spoke to Cheng in private a small distance away.

"What did you two talk about?" Chenge simply smiled.

"I'm sorry Liang," said Cheng, "that will have to stay between Dre and myself, for now. I'm sure you understand." Liang nodded.

"Whatever you say but I'm still confused," said Liang smiling.

"So am I," said Cheng in a more serious tone, "I think in time everything will become clear. I'll see you Monday," Liang smiled.

"See you then." Liang walked towards his Mother and Father and left the stadium. Cheng walked over to Dre.

"I will probably be at your place in a half-hour. My Father knows of the Beverly Hills Apartment complex," said Cheng.

"Alright sounds great," said Dre. "I'll see you then." Dre smiled wide at Cheng who also returned the smile. Mr. Han approached both boys to congratulate them.

"You both fought great today," said Mr. Han, "Cheng I had a good conversation with Master Li after your match. However, I am afraid that is for another day. Goodnight boys."

Dre and Cheng bowed to Mr. Han before he went home. Cheng reached out his hand to Dre.

"Let's get you to your car, okay," said Cheng, holding his hand out for Dre. Dre grabbed hold of his hand smiling.

"Sure thing let's go," said Dre as he reached for Cheng's hand. Cheng placed Dre's arm over his shoulder and helped him off the bleachers. Cheng guided Dre out of stadium while Cheng's Father and Ms. Parker walked behind them in conversation. When they reached Dre's car Cheng helped Dre get in. Their parents looked on an smiled as they watched them help each other.

"I'll see you soon," said Dre. Cheng lazily waved in agreement and sat in the front seat of his Father's car. Dre waited for a moment as Ms. Parker was still talking with Cheng's Father. After a few minutes she entered the car and drove home. She took this time to talk to Dre.

"So honey how is it that you got to know Cheng," said Ms. Parker, "you never spoke much about him before." Dre was sitting in the back seat quite relaxed with his eyes shut. When he did speak it was few words.

"Know him from school, that stuff, you know?" said Dre.

"Okay baby, well I'm sure you're getting tired. We'll talk more about it some other time but I want to hear all about this Cheng boy." Ms. Parker finished, her son grunted in response which she took as "yup no problem."

Out of all the confusion of untold stories, and the need to fill in several people with what exactly went on between Cheng and Dre, one thing is certain. Two boys started out as enemies and are now becoming close friends. They are both unaware of what will happen but for now they are happy to have each other.

* * *

**I am building up to it as you guys can see. Keep reading and reviewing, I know you'll love it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid  
**

* * *

That night the Parker residence was filled with smiles and laughs as the two boys enjoyed each others company. Cheng and Dre were sitting on Dre's Queen size bed which was positioned against the back corner of Dre's bedroom. Dre was sitting upright against his headboard with his legs propped on Cheng's lap. Prior to Cheng's arrival Dre managed to shower and get into his pajamas. Cheng was also cleaned up and now laying comfortably in his pajamas. Cheng was wearing black cotton pajama shorts that went down to his knees and a black Medium V-Neck. Dre was wearing his red athletic shorts and no shirt. The boys talked about everything and anything over the course of night. Several times Cheng would massage Dre's injured leg which at this rate would have Dre walking in a week.

As Cheng continued to massage his leg, Dre always kept asking if he wanted to take a break since he had been going nearly non stop since his arrival. Cheng however had no complaints and was rather enjoying himself caring for Dre. At times they talked and several times they sat silently relaxing. It was during those times of silence that Cheng thought to himself. He wondered why he's doing this. He truly admired Dre for his bravery and compassion. Cheng is still perplexed on how someone can be that loving and forgiving so quickly. Cheng considered himself a loving person but only to a few select people. He would admit that the older he gets the harder it is for him to open up to someone. Which is even more of a surprise considering how quickly he befriended and is now, based on what he sees, reasonably close to Dre.

All Cheng can understand is something about Dre changed him tonight. Maybe it was how strongly Dre trained to fight him. Or no matter how hard he was hit he refused to stay down. Or perhaps even something more simple. Something that most people tend to overlook. When Cheng handed Dre his trophy he saw a look in his eyes of complete happiness. He believes it was at that moment that Dre no longer feared him. It was at that moment that Cheng no longer feared himself. And for that Cheng is thankful to have him in his life.

"So did you tell your dad on the way home about, you know, not fighting anymore?" Cheng was lazily day dreaming, while massaging Dre's leg when Dre asked him that question.

"I'm sorry...what did you ask me Dre?" said Cheng, smiling and yawning.

"Your dad," said Dre.

"Oh, no I didn't get a chance I'll talk to them tomorrow and probably on Monday I'll go to Master Li and inform him I'm resigning. I'm sure he won't be happy but it is something I need to do."

"Well I think I'm ready for bed, what do you say?" said Dre, Cheng looked over and nodded.

"Yeah I'm tired too let's lay down."

Both boys positioned themselves comfortably on the bed facing each other. Though the lights in the room were off the moonlight outside was shining through most of the room illuminating their faces in a white glow. They sat in silence staring at nothing or looking at one another or simply laying there with there eyes closed. Then while Cheng was laying very comfortable moments from falling into a deep sleep he felt something graze his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes to see Dre smiling at him and stroking the side of his head. Smiling, Cheng reached up and grabbed Dre's hand. Both boys lay there smiling at one another holding hands.

After holding his hand Cheng moved closer to Dre. Dre took this time to play with Cheng's feet with his own. Just like his hands Cheng's feet were soft and warm and he loved the feel of laying so close. Both boys knew this couldn't be normal. Friends obviously don't do this. So why were they different with each other. Did they both need each other more than just friends. How is it in the course of events of one night can two young teens of 15 feel closeness this strong. Regardless all the boys knew is that they needed each other and they are happier now than they've ever been in their entire life. Perhaps Cheng and Dre sensed what each other was thinking because both boys reached around one another and embraced. They laid cheek to cheek and legs crossed. Cheng rested his face in the nook of Dre's neck wrapping his hands around Dre's back. Dre rested his head on the pillow above Cheng. One hand around Cheng's back and the other cupping the back of his head.

"You make me very happy Cheng," said Dre, whispering in Cheng's ear. "Thank you."

Cheng moved his face to look into Dre's eyes. As Cheng stared happily, Dre leaned in slowly and gently kissed Cheng on the forehead. With that Cheng's happiness overwhelmed him as a few tears escaped his eyes. As his tears slid down his cheek and onto Dre's bed, Cheng kissed Dre slowly on the cheek. He didn't know what compelled him to do it. All he knew is that it felt right. More right than anything.

"You are very welcome Dre, Goodnight," said Cheng, who placed his face back into Dre's neck and drifted off to sleep.

Dre rested his head above Cheng. Over time fatigue overcame them and they fell asleep in each others arms. Both feeling quite content to stay that close for a very long time. They slept and they dreamed. They were no longer enemies, they were no longer sad, they are there for each other and they are happy.

The early hours of the morning came upon the boys as the sun shined through Dre's windows and onto their sleeping bodies. As though the warmth of the sun was an alarm Cheng began to stir.

From what he can tell he had not repositioned himself while sleeping. His face was still resting comfortably in Dre's neck. Carefully and quietly as to not wake up Dre, Cheng moved away from him and slowly got off the bed. As he stood up his body ached from all of his matches the previous night. Though he was not in as worse condition as Dre, he did receive a few bruises and sores on his body.

Cheng reached for the door and made his way to the bathroom. After taking care of his business he examined himself in the mirror. A young man of 15 stared back at him. His hair was sticking all over the place from sleeping and his eyes looked wide and aware. For the most part Cheng noticed his face wasn't bruised at all from any hits to the face. He turned on the faucet and adjusted the temperature. He splashed some water in his face to wake up.

The water felt very refreshing on his skin. After rinsing off his face Cheng grabbed a towel and dried off. He turned back to the mirror and was not surprised to see himself smiling. He woke up very happy this morning. It was strange to him. He never experienced this happiness before. his body felt light and his legs weak. All he knew is that his new found happiness is because of Dre.

As Cheng continued to wash up in the bathroom Dre started to wake up. He moved slow at first sitting up in bed. His leg was still causing him pain but it was healing. His leg felt stiff and heavy. It wasn't swollen only lightly bruised. Dre only had just realized that Cheng was not in bed with him. He heard the running water and assumed he was washing up.

Cheng finished brushing his teeth and made his way back to Dre's bedroom. He smiled right away when he opened the door to see Dre awake.

"Hey, good morning!" said Cheng, smiling wide at Dre. "Did you sleep well? How's your leg?"

"It's a little sore and yeah I slept great," said Dre. He reached next to his bed for the crutches his mother left for him to walk. Using the crutches Dre went to the bathroom as Cheng followed him to the door and back to the bedroom. When he was done Cheng helped him back onto his bed.

"Is your Mother here?" asked Cheng, sitting next to Dre on the bed.

"No she's working today. It's a little after 7 so she probably just left before we woke up." Sitting next to Cheng, Dre rested his head on the side of Cheng's shoulder. Seeing this Cheng smiled and reached down to hold Dre's hand.

"So then we have all morning, yes?" said Cheng, while smiling.

Both boys sat there together leaning against each other and holding hands. After everything that happened Dre still didn't know what to make of this. Why is it that they're so close now. Why is it that they feel happy when they're together and lightheaded when they touch. They both know this is different. That friends shouldn't do this and some may not agree with their actions. But in the privacy of their own company there is no one to judge them and so they are without boundaries.

As Dre's head rested upon Cheng's shoulder, Cheng turned towards Dre and kissed him softly on his head. Afterward Dre lifted his head off of Cheng's shoulders and looked into his eyes. He released his hand from Cheng and cupped the side of Cheng's face. Cheng took his now free hand and rested it on the side of Dre's head playing with his hair. Why did this feel so natural to the boys, this close contact and need of one another.

Slowly both boys leaned closer to one another. They did not break eye contact as they moved closer. Dre wasn't sure what to do. His heart was racing and he did his best to remain calm. He knew in his heart that he trusts Cheng. But he wasn't sure if he was ready for this. As Cheng moved closer all he wanted was for Dre to be comfortable and happy. Even though what he was experiencing was new to him as well he did not want Dre to feel pressured. Sensing Dre's emotions, Cheng resorted to resting his forehead gently against Dre's. Both boys removed their hands and embraced in a warm hug. When they parted it was Dre who was crying silently. Cheng noticed this and became worried.

"Dre why are you sad?" said Cheng, worried as he wiped Dre's tears away.

"I'm not sad," said Dre, drying his eyes and smiling. "I was afraid of you for so long Cheng. Everyday I woke up and feared seeing you. Afraid of everything. But now..." Dre reached down and held Cheng's hand. "I'm happy. Happier than I've ever been. All I know is that I don't want to lose you, I need you Cheng." Cheng leaned in and kissed Dre on the forehead before speaking.

"You have changed me Dre," Dre listened as Cheng spoke. "I know deep in my heart that I have never felt this way towards anyone before. It feels right to me Dre. All of this. I want to continue seeing you. I want to know you more. I know I am very interested in you. Yes it's true that all of this is new to me as well. I honestly don't know where this can go. I hope whatever does happen is positive. I hope that you feel as strongly towards this as I do. And I want you to know no matter what, you will never lose me."

Dre looked over into Cheng's eyes. Cheng eyes were filled with tears. All of his emotions finally being be released. Every time he spoke this deeply to Dre he couldn't help but cry. It helped him release what was in his heart.

"Thank you Cheng," said Dre.

"No problem," said Cheng, smiling. "Now how about some tea."

* * *

**Please Review! I will love you forever!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid**

**Author's Note:  
**

**I loved writing this chapter. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Dre sat comfortably on his bed as Cheng prepared the tea. He couldn't help but admit how much he enjoy Cheng's company. He was treating him so well and taking good care of him as he recovered. Yet somehow even though this past night was all good and positive, Dre sensed that there was more Cheng wanted to say, or perhaps he was still holding things back. If only he knew what to say in order to help him open up.

Cheng returned within 10 minutes with two large mugs of hot green tea. Cheng walked over to Dre and handed him his mug. Afterward, Cheng repositioned himself on Dre's bed. Both boys sat comfortably against Dre's headboard and drank their tea.

"So Dre, I have an idea." Dre looked over in response to Cheng's statement.

"Which is?" asked Dre.

"Let's continue to work on your leg today, But more than just massages you know. I want to get you to stretch and move around. It's the best way for it to heal."

"Sounds good! Let's start."

"Okay well I'm going to get dressed and I'll start working on your leg and then from there. We'll see if I can get you to stand on it and walk."

Cheng collected his day clothes and went to the bathroom to change. He brought with him a pair of jeans, and fresh pair of socks and boxers. He also had a different black V-neck that he wore. When he came back he noticed Dre was hopping on one leg to the closet to get a shirt. After Dre put on his shirt Cheng helped him to sit back down on his bed. Cheng helped Dre into a sitting position and placed his legs on his lap so that he can massage it.

After about an hour of massaging Cheng aided Dre in stretching areas of the leg as well as the rest of his body. He even managed to get Dre off the bed and help him to walk around the apartment a couple times. Overall, Dre's healing process was going great and his leg was feeling stronger by the hour.

After about 2-3 hours of this Dre needed a break and so they resorted to laying on Dre's bed for a while. Cheng sat upright as Dre laid against his side. Lazily Cheng was massaging Dre's head and he lay there. As Cheng rested in silence he could not help but think to himself.

He felt deep in his heart that he wanted to say more to Dre. He wanted to do more with him. If that is the case, then why is he so afraid to make a move. Why is it when they're so close, they, or perhaps just him, backs away. Why can he not bring himself to kiss Dre. He hated himself for this small fear he held in his heart. He could enter a battle and fight anyone without fear yet he could not kiss Dre. All Cheng wanted was to show Dre and to tell him how he feels. He wants to be able to express what his heart has been telling him from the start. Cheng hated how he abused Dre in the beginning. He knew deep down it was wrong. All of it was. He is happy that they have resolved their conflict but he knows he can continue to do better. He only hopes he knows how. Without realizing it himself, Chengs eyes began to swell with tears and they fell down his cheek and onto Dre.

Dre slightly flinched to the sudden wetness he felt on his neck. He looked up to see Cheng crying again. Immediately he sat up and looked at Cheng, holding his hand.

"Cheng, whats wrong. Why are you sad?" Dre cupped the side of Cheng's face. Cheng melted into his touch and felt the heavy weight of his heart fade away. He looked Dre in the eyes and slowly started to lean towards him. Dre leaned in as well. Both boys were so close to each other. Their noses were touching and they could feel each others breath on their faces. Dre closed his eyes and stayed in that position. As much as he wanted he just couldn't kiss Cheng. He didn't know why it was so hard. Cheng closed his eyes as well and rested the side of face in Dre's hand. He wanted to seal that first kiss but was also too afraid of making the first move. Dre opened his eyes slowly to see Cheng so close. He gently moved his hand from Cheng's face and rested it upon Cheng's shoulder.

"Cheng," said Dre softly. Cheng opened his eyes to see Dre's face. Dre was smiling softly. However, Cheng was still crying. He moved away from Dre and off the bed. He turned his back to Dre and started to cry harder. He was so upset with himself. All he wanted was to make Dre happy and he can't kiss him.

Dre looked on as he watched Cheng cry. It made him sad. He cares so much for Cheng and he doesn't want to see him cry. He wants Cheng to know that no matter what he's going through he's there for him. Dre knew Cheng needed him now. He knew that only he can calm him down. He had to say something, and he had to do something now. Disregarding the pain in his leg Dre forced himself to stand up. He walked over to Cheng who was still crying and turned him around to face him.

Cheng held his head down as he cried. He did not want Dre to see him in such a condition.

"Cheng please talk to me. Why are you sad." Dre placed both hands on his shoulders. Cheng looked up at Dre still crying.

"I'm sorry Dre," said Cheng in between sobs. "I don't know...why I caused you pain or...why I'm afraid...I want to t-t-tell you how I feel and...I want to show you..."

"Cheng you don't have to apologize. I know you care for me and I know you're sorry for what happened in the past. Okay?"

"Dre...I...I...lo..." Cheng couldn't say anymore. He broke down. He was crying harder than he ever cried in his life. He collapsed and fell into Dre's arms. Dre held him tight as Cheng buried his face sobbing.

"Cheng I'm here for you." Dre spoke softly as he stroked Chengs head. "I know you're sad. I know you want to be able to open up to me. I want to open up to you too." After a few minutes Cheng relaxed in Dre's arms and started to calm down. When he moved away from Dre to look at him Dre saw his eyes. They were red and slightly swollen from crying but his face was calm.

"Why do you like me Dre?" asked Cheng, he needed to know. "After everything."

"Because of what you did after our match Cheng." Cheng was confused he did nothing. In fact it was Dre's smile that changed him.

"I didn't do anything."

"Oh yes you did. And because of what you did is why I feel how I feel towards you. Let me explain."

Both boys sat down on the bed looking at one another as Dre spoke.

"I was afraid of you Cheng. Ever since that first day in the park. Everything from that moment to the end of the tournament. Even after I won I was afraid there would continue to be bitterness between us. But that wasn't what happened. You changed after that match Cheng. I knew it when you handed me that trophy. I saw a look of kindness in your eyes. You looked so happy when you handed it to me. At that moment all the fear I felt vanished. The Cheng I thought I knew was gone. This..." Dre reached up to cup Cheng's face. "...This is the Cheng I know. When you smiled at me I felt something in my heart that I never experienced with anyone before. It was strong and it filled me up with joy. All I wanted to do was to express to you how I felt at that time, the best way I knew how."

"You smiled back..." Cheng said looking Dre in the eyes.

"Yes Cheng. I wanted that smile to mean something. I wanted you to feel the happiness that I felt in your smile. And I think you did, Yes?"

"I did Dre," said Cheng, feeling happier with each word Dre spoke. At this point Dre knew he said exactly what Cheng needed to hear but he knew it wasn't quite enough. He leaned forward and kissed Cheng's head.

"Cheng I understand how you feel. I want us to be closer too. It's just that I'm not ready yet, and I know neither are you. But that doesn't mean it's wrong. And it doesn't mean I don't need you. We both need more time for each other, and I'm sure when that time comes we'll be ready."

Cheng rested his head against Dre's shoulder sighing a deep sigh of relief.

"What would I do without you Dre."

"Oh I don't know maybe go back to winning tournaments!"

"Hey! When you're healed I want a rematch!"

Both boys broke out in a fit of laughter. They laughed long and hard until they were out of breath. Afterward they laid down together legs and fingers intertwined.

"Hey Dre, I think I'm going to grab a shower before I call my father to pick me up."

"Yeah sure, I'm kinda tired I think I might nap for a few hours. I'm not used to waking up this early." Dre leaned forward and kissed Cheng's head. "Just make sure you say goodbye before you leave."

"Of course." Cheng kissed Dre's cheek before leaving the bedroom.

Cheng took out his cell phone and called his Father to pick him up. Cheng had about a half an hour before his Father would arrive so he took a long shower. The hot water felt great on his skin. He cried so much. He was just happy now that Dre really knew how he felt. After his shower Cheng dried up and got dressed. He had a few minutes to say goodbye to Dre before he was picked up. He walked to Dre's door and entered.

Dre was sleeping. Cheng walked over to him and sat gently by his side. He loved how peaceful he looked while he slept. Cheng leaned down and kissed his forehead as he caressed his face.

"Hey Dre," said Cheng softly. Dre began to stir and slowly opened his eyes smiling at Cheng. "Hey my Father will be here soon. Look I just wanted to thank you for saying what you said. I held a lot in and with you it felt easy to just let go. I needed that. Thank you for being here for me. I'll see you on Monday okay. If you need anything just call me."

"I will, and your welcome. I'll see you Monday." With that Dre quickly drifted off to bed. Cheng held his hand until he fell asleep then quietly left the apartment.

Cheng spotted his Father's car outside on the street and got into the front seat.

"Hey," said Cheng, smiling at his father.

"Good morning. Cheng I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me."

"I would love that thanks." Cheng's father drove off towards one of their favorite restaurants.

* * *

**Please review. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid**

**I hope everyone has enjoyed Chapter 4. The next few chapters will explain alot from Cheng's past. There is a reason for his sadness, emotional stress, and need for Dre. It will be mentioned but not in detail. That is for another chapter. Possibly 8 or 9. Keep reading and reviewing. If you know anyone who also enjoys this pairing show them my story and have them review as well. Thank you. Chapter 6 will be up tonight before I leave for work. Chapter 7 will be up Friday morning when I get home from work. (7am-11am) I'm writing Chapters 8, 9 and 10 now.  


* * *

**Cheng and his father ate very well as they discussed a lot. Cheng loved his Father very much. They have always been close but it was not until the passing of his Mother that he became truly close. He didn't know how to express himself or what to do. He was 8 when his Mother died of illness. His Father feared for the life of his son and so had him enroll into the Fighting Dragon Studio. Fighting helped Cheng. It turned him into a stronger person. physically and mentally. It kept him focused and over the years gave him the strength he needed to move on.

Over the years Cheng became a brilliant fighter moving among the top ranks in only a few years of training. When he was 12 he entered Master Li's advance class where he progressed at an even faster rate. His driving force was to make his Father proud. He also knew his Mother was always watching over him. He wanted to show her how much he missed her and he wanted her to be proud of him.

Over the years Cheng's Father supported him with everything he did. He was his Father and his friend. After his Mother died, Cheng always feared the loss of his Father. Cheng will forever be grateful for the support and love his Father showed him. He has always been there through every harsh moment in his life. Cheng told his Father everything. There were no secrets between both men. Yet today, this was one secret that Cheng didn't know how to say.

"So Cheng, how was your night? Did you sleep well?" His Father asked.

"Yes very well."

"If you don't mind me asking, who exactly is this Dre Parker? You never mentioned him before?"

"Well Dre moved to China a few months ago. He lived in America. I believe it was because his Mother had a job transfer."

"Ah yes, Sherry, she is a very nice woman."

"Yes Ms. Parker was very nice to me when I stayed over. I did not get a chance to see her before I left today."

"It's quite alright Cheng. I'm sure you and Dre will be seeing much more of each other from now on, Yes?" Cheng shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Did his Father sense Cheng's feelings for Dre. If that were the case how would he react. Cheng wondered how his Father would feel if he knew his son had strong feelings towards another boy. Would he be okay or would he judge him harshly. Cheng couldn't bare the thought of losing his Father's love.

"Cheng?" His father said, seeing his change in facial expression. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Father...really I am. And yes we do want to hang out more often which is why I wanted to talk to you."

"Yes I was going to ask about that. What was that important thing you wanted to tell me?"

"Father, how would you feel if I quit being a fighter? I'm not so sure if that is what I want to do anymore."

"Do you want to quit fighting because you no longer wish to fight. Or is it because you no longer wish to be Master Li's student." Cheng had a look of surprise.

Never over the years did he discuss Master Li's training methods to motivate his students. Cheng never agreed with being abused by his Master, however, what happens in the studio stays in the studio. Therefore, he never told his father that Master Li hit them.

"I don't understand Father."

"Cheng, I know you, and I see a different side of you when you're around that man. I believe he brings out the worst in his students. He is a bad man who teaches you bad things as Mr. Han has told me."

Cheng knew that his Father and Mr. Han were good friends. When Mr. Han had to fight Cheng and his friends in order to protect Dre. However, Mr. Han never discussed that afternoon with Cheng's Father. Mr. Han believes that it is Master Li's influence over his students that caused those boys to act the way they did.

"Mr. Han told me one afternoon what he saw when he came to watch you train. He saw Liang and Sho sparring and because Sho hesitated Master Li hit him."

"I did not know that you knew so much." Cheng felt guilty for not telling his father.

"Cheng, do not feel guilty because you didn't tell me. If there are things in your life that are for you and only you I respect that. If you wish to share those things with me then you may. I am your Father and I will never judge you for the choices you make. I will never tell you that you cannot do this and you cannot have that. But I will always guide you and give you my advice. I will always be there for you when you need me and I will never stop being your Father. If you wish to resign from Master Li's studio then you may. But if you wish to continue fighting under another Master then perhaps we can find someone."

"Thank you Father, I should have told you what went on in that studio. I no longer wish to be his student. I think I would like to continue fighting but for now, with your permission, I would like a break."

"You may but with your afternoons now free, I ask that on top of your social life with your friends, that you focus more on your school work."

"I will. Also, I have a favor to ask you. May Dre come over for Dinner Monday?"

"Yes of course. Well I must say that was a very lovely lunch, shall we get going. I believe Mr. Han is waiting for us."

"Waiting for us where." Cheng was very confused

"Master Li's studio of course."

* * *

**Yes I know, my shortest Chapter...2 pages suck lol. The next few will make up for it I promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid**

**Well I'm glad to hear people are enjoying Chengs relationship with his Father. More awesome drama to follow. Enjoy. Keep reviewing!

* * *

**Master Li sat in silence in his studio as he awaited the arrival of Mr. Han. The previous night Master Li questioned Mr. Han on how exactly Dre was able to defeat Cheng. He trained Cheng to be a great fighter. Yet in a few months time Mr. Han was able to train Dre to fighter possibly better than Cheng. Even when he cheated his students still loss. Master Li was taken from his thoughts as he saw the door to his studio open.

Mr. Han walked in greeting Master Li as he entered.

"Hello Mr. Han, thank you for coming. Have you spoken to Zhou Lao?"

"Yes, he will be here soon with Cheng. I feel you owe that boy an apology. Your methods last night have lost you the respect of your students. They all trained hard. Liang worked very hard to make it to the semi-finals and instead of allowing him to fight Dre you had him disqualified in order to weaken Dre for his match against Cheng."

"I wanted to win. As I saw your student defeat Sho I knew you had trained him well. I did not believe that Cheng could win. I wanted him weakened before their match."

"He was weakened yes, but I am afraid that your decision to cheat crushed Cheng's spirit to fight."

"What do you mean!" Master Li was worried, was his actions going to lose him his best student.

"Cheng is a very gifted fighter Master Li, you have trained him well over the years. However, as a fighter you need a calm mind. Cheng's mind was not calm last night. You pressured him to win and to show no mercy. Your methods fill your students with power and you have put them under the delusion that losing is never an option. There will always be a better fighter out there. Of course Cheng is allowed to feel nervous when his match with Dre was very close. However as his master you should not have rushed him at the end. I believe your screaming was a contributing factor to his loss. On your command Cheng charged Dre and his mind was not calm. He had a chance to dodge Dre's attack and yet he was hit."

"My methods Mr. Han have won several tournaments for this studio. Do you feel you can train my students better."

"By myself, perhaps not, together yes."

"What are you asking of me?"

"Allow me to join this studio and aid you in teaching your students. A master is someone to whom the students should look up to. Someone who can be a mentor as well as a friend. To these boys you are a powerful, influential figure in there life. Yet I am afraid that your students fear you more than respect you. You are an intimidating man and when they are losing they do worse. Instead of looking to you for support to help them fight better they think of how you will punish them if they lose."

"Cheng was afraid of me."

"Cheng has always been afraid of you Master Li. He has long since lost his respect for you. Have you forgotten about that tournament last year. Your methods scare him. The only way he can cover up his fear is by showing anger. It is that anger that you have put inside his heart. An anger that has sickened Cheng. He no longer wishes to feel it, yet when he is in your presence it is always there. He is always reminded of what you made him do."

"If I recall correctly. Cheng won that tournament that you speak of. I do not see what I did wrong."

"How can you not see!"

"Cheng won that match. His mind was calm and he did as he was instructed. Why is that wrong?"

"If only you knew. That was horrible for Cheng, what you forced him to do."

"Well it is in the past. For now we must focus on the bigger picture. How can I gain his respect back, the respect of my student. I do not want them to fear me. I love those boys, they are my life. Everyday I come here to train them and to turn them into better fighters, into better men."

"Better fighters yes. Better men, perhaps not. The process make take time Master Li, You need to start by removing the fear those boys feel in their heart. After the fear has vanished will they feel respect and ultimately trust you."

Cheng couldn't help but feel tense sitting in his father's car. They were driving to the stuido and would be there shortly. Every now and then Cheng would steal glances at his father and look out the window. Even though he wanted to tell Master Li he was resigning it was far harder to actually do it. He always felt fear in the presence of his master. In Chengs mind, his master will forever be a reminder of that horrible deed.

"Cheng, are you okay." His father asked feeling the tension in the car.

"I'm scared Father. I'm afraid to tell him. I don't want him to hit me." Cheng's eyes swelled up with tears talking this way. "How do I tell him?"

"Cheng listen to me, It is alright to be scared, everyone feels fears. I have been speaking to Mr. Han. He has something that he wishes to tell us. Regardless of what that is you have to tell Master Li how you feel. You cannot put this off. You must tell your master that you wish to resign. I promise nothing will happen. If I tell you that you have nothing to fear, will you trust me?" Cheng looked at his father and smiled weakly, he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Yes, I trust you."

"I promise you that nothing will happen. He will not hurt you anymore. I will not allow him to do what he has done anymore."

"How can you do that."

"Trust me son. Looks like we're here."

They pulled into the parking lot of the studio and got out of the car. Cheng seemed to be doing everything in slow motion at this moment. His mouth felt very dry and his stomach turned uncomfortably. He wanted to resign, he wanted to look his master in the eyes and tell him how he felt. He needed strength. He needed support. He needed..."Dre."

Dre's eyes snapped open as he sat bolt upright in bed..."Cheng" Dre said to himself. "He needs me." Quickly Dre reached for his phone and text Cheng. 'where r u?'

Cheng felt the vibration in his pocket and checked his phone in the parking lot. He saw it was Dre and his heart skip a beat. Did Dre know he needed him? Quickly he text him back. 'Master Li's Studio, Father is here with Mr. Han. I'm scared Dre.'

Dre went numb. Why is he scared? Cheng needs him. He needed to see him.

"Mom! Oh please be home. Mom!" Dre listened as he heard footsteps and saw the door swing open.

"Dre honey are you okay." She looked scared.

"Mom, I'm fine, please are you back on your lunch break?" Dre spoke fast as he made his way to the closet ignoring the slight pain in his leg. He grabbed a pair of jeans and changed into them.

"Dre honey be careful, and no I left work early today. Why what's wrong, and don't rush I don't want you to fall down."

"Mom I'm fine, please you have to drive me to The Fighting Dragon Studio."

"Right now? Why?"

Dre looked her in the eyes, in all his worry for Cheng he forgot that he was talking to his Mother. Should he tell her how he feels. How would she react. He didn't care if he had to hobble his way down he needed to see him now.

"It's Cheng Mom, he needs me." She looked confused.

"He needs you, what do you mean, is he hurt, Is Mr. Lao with him."

"Yes he is there with his Father and Mr. Han but he needs me Mom, please he's afraid."

"I'm sure he'll be alright sweetie just relax."

"No Mom please!" Dre said as his eyes swelled with tears. "Please he needs me"

"Okay Dre I'll drive you but you're scaring me, just tell me why you need to see him so bad."

Dre stood there for a moment considering what she said. He needed to calm himself down. He had to be strong for Cheng. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out. Cheng means a lot to me. He's my best friend.

Sherry knew her son well. She sensed there was more but if her son was not ready to say then she was willing to wait.

"Alright Dre, let's go."

* * *

**Let me know what you think. Chapter 7 will be up Friday morning!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid. **

**Okay So I'm sure all of you know that "Zhou Lao" is Cheng's Father. Had to think of a name since he's not in the movie. Now I know this story is technically 2 days long so far when you look at the time setting. But after the next few chapters I'm going to speed up the pace of time. I want to bring back Liang, Sho and Mei Ying. I love those characters and I think they should be in this story. I hope no one is getting bored with how slow its taking Cheng and Dre to bridge the gap. It's coming soon I promise lol. Enjoy Chapter 7 let me know what you think. Thanks!

* * *

**"Dre honey do you need your crutches." Sherry said grabbing her keys and coat.

"No, honestly my leg is fine." Dre lead his mother out of the apartment anxious to get to the studio right away.

Dre and Ms. Parker made it to the apartment parking lot and got into the car. She started up the car and drove off.

Cheng walked with his father into the Studio where Mr. Han and Master Li were waiting for them. Mr. Han greeted them as they entered.

"Ah Zhou, thank you for coming, and hello Cheng, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine sir thank you." Cheng looked over and saw his master walking towards them. He walked up to his master and bowed in respect. Master Li bowed back. He watched as his master walked past him to greet his Father.

"Hello Mr. Lao, I am glad you and Cheng can arrive on such short notice." Master Li said.

"What is it that you want?"

"Mr. Lao I have always respected your family. Your generous donations over the years have helped to turn this studio into a respectable icon and name for the community. I have had the pleasure to train some of the brightest young fighters over the years. I wanted to apologize for my actions."

"Your actions and methods have disturbed me Master Li. You were once a fine respectable figure and now you are very feared by your students and cold to those around you." Master Li looked over at Cheng observing his expressions.

"Cheng." Master Li said. "What do you think."

Cheng looked around at the three men staring at him. He felt so scared. He didn't know what to think of his master. Was his master truly showing remorse for his actions?

"Master Li." Cheng spoke. "I am not sure if I wish to fight anymore."

"I feared this. I have sensed a change in you Cheng, Ever since that tournament last year. Even last night I saw a look of fear in your eyes when I told you to hurt that Parker boy."

"Master please, don't bring that up. And please do not talk about Dre." Cheng said weakly. His eyes swelled with tears. Quickly turning away he ran for the door. His Father called to him.

"Cheng Stop!" With his hand on the door, Cheng slowly backed away and turned around.

"Father I cannot be here now."

"Cheng." Master Li spoke out. "I know my actions recently have scared you. But I am your master and while you are my student in this studio you will not disobey me. Now come here."

He walked back towards his master.

"Master Li, I no longer wish to be your student. I am sorry. It's just that when I'm in your presence I just..." Cheng started to get chocked up. He tried his best to talk but each word came out in painful spurts. He was on the verge of breaking down again. Cheng's Father walked over to him and hugged his son.

"I think you have said enough Master Li." Said, Mr. Lao.

"If I may Zhou." Mr. Han said. "I would also like a word with Cheng." Mr. Lao turned back to his son.

"Cheng I know you don't want to be here, I didn't expect this to turn out the way it did. I do not want to see you in this condition. I promise I'll make it up to you.

"...Dre" It was all Cheng could say.

"You two have become close." said Mr. Han. "xiao Dre is very special I am glad for the opportunity to know him."

Master Li was getting impatient.

"Cheng what is wrong with you. Where has this weakness come from. You do not cry in this studio, you do not feel fear, and you do not dishonor me! Do you understand!"

That was all Cheng needed to hear he collapsed onto the ground crying.

"What happened to you!" His master screamed.

"Master Li!" Mr. Han said "That is enough. You have no right to treat your student like this."

"Master Li!" Said Mr. Lao. "I am ashamed of you. How dare you dishonor my family."

"I have every right Han! And you believe I have dishonored your family Lao!" Master Li said, advancing closer to Mr. Lao. "It is your son who has dishonored me! He has dishonored this studio, he has dishonored his family, and he has long since dishonored himself!"

Cheng was crying harder on the ground. Cheng wanted his master to respect him, to be proud of him. He worked so hard over the years to be a great fighter. However, Master Li grew cold and now Cheng felt nothing but fear and shame in his presence.

"Cheng will no longer be apart of this studio." Mr. Lao said. "He has always put forth his best efforts in fighting and I am very proud of my son. Do you even care that he is afraid of you. A student is not suppose to fear their mentor. You are suppose to be a father to these boys!"

Master Li went white in the face. In his years as a trainer no student showed more promise than Cheng. Where did his sadness and fear come from. Why was it burried for so long. Is the damage too great now. Can Cheng find the strength he needs to recover?

"Mr. Han." Mr. Lao said looking at his son. "Please take Cheng outside."

Cheng was sobbing. he stared at the ground as his tears fell to the floor. His heart was throbbing and his head was killing him. He did not want to me there. All he wanted was time, time to get through this. What happened at that tournament scarred Cheng. He never talked about it to anyone but they all knew. If Cheng can truly recover he needed support in more ways than his father and friends can give him. He needed love. He needed Dre.

Mr. Han walked over to Cheng and helped him stand. As they reached the studio door it opened. Dre came running into the studio and stopped suddenly when he saw Cheng. Dre slowly walked up to him. Cheng was still staring at the ground.

That was when Dre felt it. He felt it in his heart. He felt the love. There was no fear. It was gone. He knew, at that moment how he felt towards Cheng. He knew he had to be strong. He wanted to hold him and take his pain away. He wanted to look him in the eyes and tell him. Tell him what he has always felt...

Dre cupped the side of Chengs face.

"Cheng" Dre said.

"Oh Dre." Cheng said weakly as he collapsed into Dre's arm sobbing.

Mr. Lao and Master Li turned around to Dre's voice. Mr. Lao watched in amazement as Dre held his son. He saw the innocence and the friendship of both boys. He smiled wide seeing Dre there for his son.

"Mr. Parker." Mr. Lao spoke across the floor. "Thank you. Now please take Cheng outside. Mr. Han would you come back here."

Holding Cheng, Dre took him outside the studio. Meanwhile, back in the studio, Mr. Lao spoke to Master Li.

"I am afraid you need help Master Li. I am ashamed of your words and your actions. I know my son. There was a time when he loved and respected you for the man you are. When my wife died you were there for him. You there for us! What happened to that man?"

"I will not be spoken to that way." Master Li said.

"I shall speak to you as I wish. Cheng will no longer be a student of this studio until you have proved to him that you are his mentor. I have always respected you Master Li for the strength you gave my son. I do not know how you grew so cold. If not for me, then for Cheng. Show him that you are sorry. If you truly care for your students then you will do that for him."

"Very well. I assume we're done here?" Master Li said.

"Not quite." Mr. Han said looking at Mr. Lao. "Zhou I wanted to tell Cheng that I will be training the students here as well as Master Li. It was the main reason why we called you two down here. Regardless, your son is in no condition to fight. When he is ready tell him to come back. Master Li." Mr. Han turned towards Master Li. "I will see you tomorrow to organize a new program and Monday we shall start. Good day Master Li."

Mr. Han bowed in respect to Master Li who bowed back. Together Mr. Han and Mr. Lao walked to the door. There they saw Cheng with Dre. Both boys were smiling and talking. Mr. Lao watched as he saw the happiness in his sons eyes.

"I believe xiao Dre is very good for you son." Mr. Han said smiling.

"I believe you are right." I am very curious to know him better.

"Xiao Dre is a wonderful boy. Believe me when I say, if there is anyone who can mend Chengs broken spirit It's him. I know it's a matter of time Zhou. The more they spend together the better."

"I just want my Cheng back."

"You will."

Dre stood there next to Cheng with his Mother. Dre had been able to calm him down and now everything was fine. Ms. Parker watched her son in amazement as he calmed Cheng down. Her interest in getting to know Cheng was great. Her curiosity towards her son's friendship however, was even greater.

"Dre, since tomorrow is only Sunday, would you want to come to my place tonight." Cheng asked. Dre turned around towards his mother.

"Mom, is that okay." Both Cheng and Dre looked at Ms. Parker smiling.

"Oh its fine honey, just Cheng, please ask your father first." She said.

"I will Ms. Parker. Thank you." He walked up Dre's mother and hugged her. She returned the hug as she looked at her son and smiled. Cheng liked Dre's mother. She was a great comfort, he has gone so long without a Mother figure in his life.

"Ah hello Sherry it's nice to see you." Everyone turned as Mr. Lao and Mr. Han left the studio. Mr. Lao walked towards Cheng and Dre. He shook Dre's hand. "Thank you Dre for coming. My son needed you. Cheng how are you feeling."

Cheng looked up at his Father.

"I'm fine now Father. Thank you."

"Cheng I am sorry for all of that." His father spoke softly. "I did not expect Master Li to speak as he did. I will never force you to go through that again."

"It's okay Father, really. If you don't mind I have a question."

"Dre may come over tonight. Its okay I figured that's what you wanted to ask."

"Thank you Father." Cheng walked over and hugged his Father before turning to Dre. "I'll see you tonight, sound good."

"You bet! I'll be over after dinner tonight." Dre turned to Mr. Han

"Xiao Dre, how is your leg from last night."

"Well thanks to Cheng it's getting stronger by the hour."

"That is good. Now if you will all excuse me I have to go. Goodnight."

"See you later Mr. Han." Said, Dre waving.

So much has happened between both boys. They have grown so close in such a short time. No matter what happens Cheng knows that Dre will always be there for him. As Cheng looked at Dre he felt the fear in his heart start to leave. Over the last few months both boys have each traveled difficult roads. Perhaps the time has come for them to walk together.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed that Chapter. Let me know what you think. Chapter 8 is coming soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid**

**Hey everyone, I'm glad to see that everyone is following the story and reviewing the chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review. Thanks! ^.^/

* * *

**Cheng was quiet during the ride home with his father. For the most part he sat with his eyes closed thinking of Dre. In the presence of Dre he felt all his fear vanish. He trust Dre, he knows he can tell him anything. Which is why he cannot bring himself to kiss him. Cheng feels in his heart that if he were to truly love him, he must first start by telling him everything. He never spoke to anyone what happened at that tournament. Almost every night he would lay awake in bed crying. He has always felt fear and guilt for what he did. All he wants is to tell Dre what happened. He needed Dre's support. Only then will Cheng no longer feel fear and be able to tell Dre that he loves him.

"Cheng" His Father said.

"Yes Father?" Cheng said opening his eyes and looking over.

"I just wanted to say how sorry I am for what happened back there. I had a feeling Master Li would not agree with your resignation. I did not, however, expect for him to say what he said or to bring up past events. He is a poor judge of character. I want you to know that I love you very much and I have always been proud of you. Your Mother would be proud of you too. I know you're going through a tough time, but you are strong my son and I know you will get through this. We will get through this."

"Thank you, what did you think of Dre?"

"I like him very much. I see how he cares for you. I see how you care for him. I believe that you two will stay close for a very long time."

"Yes I think we will. Oh Father, I do not believe Dre knows the way to our house."

"Oh yes you are quite right. Can you contact him?"

"Yes, should I send him directions."

"Oh no that will not be necessary. Please tell Dre than when he is ready to leave, we will send an escort to his home."

"A limo? For Dre." Cheng laughed hard to himself. His Father laughed too.

"Do you think he would like that?"

"Yeah, I think he will."

Dre and his Mother talked a lot on the car ride home. There is a lot neither of them knew of what exactly went on at the studio.

"I just don't understand what happened back there. I mean when we got there I saw the condition of that poor boy. He looked so crushed. What do you think?" Sherry turned to her son. Dre certainly was confused. Prior to them leaving they did not get the chance to discuss what went on.

"I'm not too sure Mom. He wasn't hit. Something was said to him. I'm not sure what though."

"Well honey don't stress over it. You will know eventually."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Dre I have seen the two of you together. Cheng needs you. Its quite obvious how close he is with you. If there is something that he needs to say I imagine you will be the one he'll tell. Be patient with him though. Whatever is upsetting him must be something serious, if not serious then at least serious to him. Do you trust him?"

"Yes. I do."

"Well he trusts you as well. I'm sure when he is comfortable enough he'll tell you. Is there anything that he has told you that would connect to why he's so sad."

"The only person I can think of is his master. He told me he wanted to quit and that he knew his master wouldn't approve. Maybe something happened while he was a student. Mom can I ask you something?"

"Sure baby go ahead."

"How do you tell someone that you love them when you know they're afraid to love you back? How do you kiss them when you're not sure if they can kiss you back? How do you know when they're ready? I'm so lost right now."

"It's hard Dre, especially when you're young. You always have to keep a clear head going into it. You cannot allow your desires to take over. If you were to rush someone then it could do more damage than good."

"But even when the person is ready they still need to do it. The other person has to be ready too. When will I know when the right time is? When will I know when their time is?"

"Only you will know Dre. That is the mystery of love. All you can do is keep being there for that person. I'm sure they know how you feel. And believe me when I say, the fact that you have not changed who you are and continue to remain supportive and loving in the eyes of any person is important. When that person is ready they will remember all the support you have shown them. And if it was meant to be then your love will be very strong, and you will feel that strength when the time is right."

Hearing her words was a great relief for Dre. Whenever he was confused or sad he could tell her and every she always knew the right things to say. He will always be happy to have his mom for the love and support she has shown.

"I love you mom."

"And I love you."

Dre and his mother sat in silence for most of the car ride home. It wasn't until Dre and his mother heard the vibration in Dre's pocket to break the silence. Dre checked his cell phone. It was a text from...

"Cheng!" Dre said, happily.

"What's he want?"

"Oh, let me see." Dre said laughing as he checked his message.

'Hey, my father will be sending a limo escort to your house when you are ready. Is that okay?'

"Nice! Hey mom guess what!" Dre said smiling very wide at his mother.

"What is it honey." Her curiosity very high at the moment.

"I'm getting picked up in a limo!"

"Oh, okay Dre."

After reading the message Dre text Cheng back.

'You bet!'

When Dre got home he went to his bed to lay down for a couple hours. His Mother woke him up before dinner. When Dre woke up he packed up a few things before showering and eating. He packed a pair of clothes as well as his pajamas, his toothbrush too. He wasn't sure what else to bring since this was decided last second. He figured they would make do with whatever.

After dinner Dre contacted Cheng to let him know that he was ready. Dre waited about 20 minutes. As he sat with his mother watching TV he heard a knock at the door. Quickly Dre bounced off the couch and ran for the door.

"Easy Dre!" Her mom called out.

"Sorry Mom." Dre said laughing. He reached the door and opened it wide. He smiled at the sight of a certain beautiful Chinese boy standing in front of him. Cheng looked amazing. He was wearing blue jeans that gripped his body perfectly. He also had on a red undershirt with a black dress shirt. He had the sleeves rolled up half way. Overall he was dressed very handsome tonight.

Cheng leaned on the doorway as he eyed Dre up. Dre was wearing black jeans with black polo shirt. Underneath the polo he wore a white T-shirt.

Cheng walked through the door and hugged Dre kissing him on the cheek.

"I missed you Dre." Dre leaned closer to Chengs ear and whispered.

"I missed you too, and you're very beautiful." Dre kissed him on the cheek.

He stepped aside and Cheng walked in closing the door behind him.

"Hey Cheng, have a seat I'll be a minute okay."

"Take your time." As Dre went back to his room to grab his bag and a few things Cheng went over to the living room were Ms. Parker sat.

"Good evening Ms. Parker." Cheng said standing in the living room.

"Hello Cheng dear how are you." Ms. Parker got off the couch and gave Cheng a warm hug.

"I'm fine Ms. Parker, thank you. Hey, what time do you want Dre home tomorrow?"

"Whenever dear, don't worry." Cheng turned around as he heard Dre's voice.

"Cheng, hey Cheng I'm ready." Dre came into the living room wearing his red coat and carrying his bag. "Alright I'm all set, you ready."

"Yup, lets go. Good night Ms. Parker." Cheng looked at Ms. Parker and smiled.

"Night Mom." Dre walked over and kissed his Mother. Afterward Mr. Parker hugged Cheng again and kissed him on the cheek. Before they left she spoke.

"Now you boys take care. Dre honey call me tomorrow okay."

"Okay Mom I'll see you tomorrow."

Cheng followed Dre out of the apartment. Together they walked down the hallway, down the stairs and out the front door. There in front was a beautiful black stretch limo with the driver standing by the car door. As Cheng and Dre walked out the driver greeted them.

"All ready master Cheng, and hello Mr. Parker, may I take your bag?"

Dre laughed as he answered the driver.

"Its alright, I think I got it. But thanks anyway." Dre went inside the limo. Cheng spoke before getting in the limo.

"Thanks for giving us a ride. No stops, straight home please."

"Right away master Cheng, enjoy the ride, let me know if you need anything."

"Okay thanks." Cheng followed Dre into the limo. After closing the door the driver drove off towards Cheng's house.

Dre and Cheng sat next to each other in the limo. Dre couldn't help but smile as he looked around. It was his first time in a limo and it was awesome. The seats were black leather and wrapped around the left side. On the right wall was a flat screen TV with a blue ray player and a collections of Cheng's favorite movies. In the corner was an ice chest full of various beverages. Non alcoholic of course. Next to where Cheng and Dre sat was a connected table. It had a small lamp and collection of books. The ceiling and walls were lined with bright blue lights.

"Well I must say" Dre said looking over. "This is nice."

"Thanks. It was my Father's idea to take the limo. He thought you would like it."

"He's right. I love it!" Cheng smiled. He loved Dre's energy and happiness. He was always carefree and nothing ever got him down.

"But Cheng wasn't this expensive? Calling a limo service?" Cheng looked over and smirked.

"This is my limo Dre. My father is quite wealthy." Dre looked at Cheng very curious.

"Wealthy, you mean you're rich."

"Well yes Dre, I do believe that's what the term means." Cheng and Dre laughed.

"What does your father do for a living?" Dre asked.

"He owns a business. It's very successful too. So we're well off."

"That's nice."

"It's alright. Money isn't everything."

"Very true, so what do you want to do when we get there?"

"I guess we'll just relax you know, my Father is at a business dinner with some representatives from America. He most likely won't be home until late. We have the house to ourselves."

"Sounds good."

If Dre thought the limo was amazing it was nothing compared to when they pulled up in front of Cheng's house. Both boys got out of limo. Dre stood there wide eyed as he saw every inch of Cheng's property. It was the most beautiful house he ever saw.

Cheng's house sat on several acres of flat land. The lawn was dark green and full. Around the property were several cherry trees as well as beautifully cut bushes. All of which were each separated in colorful flower beds lined with stone walls. At the beginning of the driveway on both sides were two stone fu dog statues. Set up all around the property were several gold lamps which gave off a very warm glow around the outside.

The house itself had a triangular stone roof that draped over the sides. The perimeter of the roof was lined with gold trim with Dragon statues on each corner. The foundation walls were dark gray bricks with a red trim wrapping around the house under the stone roof. On the red trim were markings and designs painted in white. The Front door was made of oak which a deep shade of red and iron hinges. Connected to the house was a large 3 car garage with a second story attached. In between the structure of the house and the garage was a large stone tunnel which connected into the back yard.

"Quite a castle you got here Cheng" Cheng laughed.

"Thank you Dre, but it's just a house. Lets go inside."

Feeling a great sense of joy both boys walked hand in hand. For some reason Cheng and Dre felt that tonight would be a night they'll never forget.

* * *

**Well what do you think? I thought it was nice ^.^/ Chapter 9 will be up either Monday or Tuesday. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid**

**Hey everyone before you read I just wanted to point out something, in my earlier chapters I mentioned a friend of Cheng and Liang, his name was "Sho." That was a mistake on my part. The character Sho(In my story) is suppose to be Cheng's 3rd friend. The same friend who Dre defeated in the quarterfinals before he vs Liang in the semi-finals. I did a bit of research and I wasn't able to narrow down what that character's name is. I looked up the cast for the movie and I'm almost certain that his name in the movie is "Song" even though it's never said. If anyone is still confused on which character I'm talking about he's the same boy who gets slapped by Master Li for hesitating to hit Liang when they were sparring. He's the really small Chinese boy lol Anyway the only reason why I'm saying this is because In my future chapters of this story I will be bringing back Liang and Mei Ying and Song. I just wanted to let everyone know of the name change of the character. Well now, since I bored you enough with this little author note please enjoy Chapter 9, and please review. Thanks!

* * *

**Cheng and Dre walked up the driveway to the front doors. Cheng took out his keys and unlocked the door allowing them inside.

"Hey my room is upstairs at the end of the hallway okay. I'll be right up"

"Okay sounds good."

Dre walked up the marble staircase to the upstairs hallway. He entered through the door at the end leading him into Chengs room. As Dre entered the room he dropped his bag as well as his jaw. He was staring around at the best wreck room he's ever seen.

The room was very large with cathedral ceilings and a fine polished dark wood floor. The walls were white with beautiful oriental murals painted all around. The right side of Chengs room had a large black leather sectional which sat in front of a large black oak entertainment stand. There was a 60 inch flat screen and a PS3. Against the center wall was a large table with a mini fridge. In the center of the room stood a rich black oak 8ft pool table. The felt on the table was red. On the wall by the pool table was a rack filled with high quality pool cues. There were several lights around the room with various wall switches. The ceiling was lined with black lights. In one corner was an elegant glass case with gold trim. It held all of Cheng's trophies and awards. Awards for fighting as well as scholastic achievements.

Cheng came walking up the stairs and stopped when he saw Dre standing in his doorway.

"You know, you could enter the room if you want." Cheng said giving Dre a nudge on the back.

"Don't think I can." Dre said, as he walked in. "I think I'm afraid I might break something. Cheng, where is your bed? Where do you sleep?"

"Over there, in that room, it's next to the bathroom."

"Wait, what, where?" Cheng laughed at Dre's shocked expressions.

"There Dre" Cheng pointed to the far left side of the room. There were two more doors adjacent to each other. The door on the left was Cheng's bathroom and the door on the right was his bedroom. Dre opened the left door. The bathroom lights were already on.

"Oh wow this is so nice!" Dre said looking around.

Cheng's bathroom was black marble. He had a his-and-hers style sink setup. Above the sink mounted on the wall was a single large mirror. There was a stand-in shower with a smoked glass door. There was also a toilet and a very large jacuzzi. Dre walked over to the edge of jacuzzi looking inside.

"What are you thinking Dre" Cheng said as he walked over sitting on the edge of the jacuzzi.

"Im thinking that this tub gives me great ideas." Cheng laughed.

"I would like to hear those ideas sometime. Okay come with me. The other door.I'll show you where I sleep."

Dre followed Cheng through the door that connected the bathroom with Cheng's bedroom. The bedroom was large. Not as large as Cheng's wreck room but fairly large. Cheng had a very nice room. The furniture was bamboo. on the left wall was a large dresser with a mounted mirror. against one corner was a stand up wardrobe with pull-out-style doors and 3 drawers underneath. There was a large desk against the middle wall and 2 large windows on the center and back walls. Off on the side of the room was a raised platform with small stairs. It led to a quiet seating area with a stone fireplace. Against the back wall was a King size bed with several pillows. The bedding was white Egyptian cotton and a down quilt. On each side of the bed were nightstands with identical lamps.

Dre loved the room but he only could see so much. The light that was shining through was from the bathroom behind them. Dre looked over for a light switch but found none. He looked over to Cheng feeling very confused.

"Hey Cheng how do you turn on your lights?"

"Oh sorry, like this..." *Clap Clap* As Cheng clapped twice both lamps as well as the ceiling light turned on.

"Oh nice! I've always wanted clappers!"

"You're funny Dre."

Dre turned around and went back into the wreck room. Cheng couldn't help but notice how much Dre acts like a kid. But it wasn't a bad thing. Dre was always innocent and Cheng absolutely loved his energy and child like sense on life.

"Hey Cheng do you have anything to drink?" Cheng turned back and followed.

"Yeah in the fridge."

"Great thanks. You shoot pool." Dre said, walking up to the rack on the wall and grabbing a pool cue.

"Yeah, 8-ball and 9-ball. We'll play a couple games if you want."

"Yeah you bet."

As it turns out Cheng was quite good. Every time he went to shoot he would have at least a 5 ball run or simply run the table on the break. After ten straight losses one of those being down to the last shot for each of them, Dre called it quits.

"That was alot of fun, I didn't know you were so good at this." Dre took the pool cues and hung them back on the rack.

"Thanks, I practice every now and then." Cheng watched Dre as he walked over to the glass cabinet which held all of Cheng's achievements. There were several 1st place victory trophies for tournaments. His scholastic achievements were also very impressive. He was always top of his class in all his subjects and perfect attendance.

"Wow Cheng, all of this is so impressive. Really good stuff you have here."

"Thanks, my father always was serious about my school."

"That's good though isn't it..." Dre yawned as he finished his sentence. Cheng laughed

"You tired." Cheng looked over smiling and stretching.

"Yeah actually, very tired. It has to be late." Dre checked his phone and saw that it was 10:30 at night.

"Well I know I'm tired." Cheng said. "After all I did wake up before you today. Shall we go to bed?"

"Yeah, might as well, come on."

Cheng followed Dre into the bedroom. Dre took off his shoes and walked towards the closet. He stood in the closet for a minute looking around. It was quite large even for a walk-in style closet. Dre walked to the back where Cheng kept his shoes, there he placed his shoes on a rack next to Chengs. He looked up to see several articles of clothing hanging with various assortments of Cheng's belongings. Dre turned around and walked out of the closet, laughing as he spoke.

"Even your closet is..." Dre stop mid sentence with what was standing in front of him. Cheng was standing by his bed. He was wearing nothing but a pair of black briefs. The rest of his clothes were discarded in a pile. Dre had never seen Cheng quite like this before. His body was perfect. It was magnificently sculpted and lean. He had no hair on his legs arms or back. When Cheng turned towards Dre he was able to see Chengs 6 pack and pecks. His chest was very smooth and defined.

Dre couldn't take his eyes off Cheng. He had never seen someone so beautiful. He was losing all sense of control. Cheng looked at Dre and blushed deeply. Cheng only just noticed that he was standing nearly nude and Dre was completely fixated on his body.

"Having fun Dre." Cheng smiled and walked over. As he approached Dre he got close. Dre feeling slightly in a daze allowed Chengs hands to wander. Cheng reached under and pulled Dre's shirt off his body. Both boys stood there shirtless staring at each other. Cheng leaned close and kissed him on the neck. Afterward he pulled away looking at Dre.

"If you don't mind Dre I need to get in there and get my pajamas please."

"What? Oh right, yeah go ahead, sorry." Dre moved out of the way and allowed Cheng into his closet. Before Cheng closed his closet door he winked leaving Dre slightly light headed.

As Cheng gathered up his night clothes Dre went back into the wreck room and opened his bag. He pulled out his pajamas and changed into them. Afterward he went back into the bedroom and sat on Chengs bed waiting for him. Suddenly Dre thought of something.

"Hey Cheng will you come out of the closet already!" Dre smiled to himself as he heard Cheng laughing in his closet. Dre never missed an opportunity to make him smile. Cheng turned around and opened his closet door, fully dressed for bed. He looked up at Dre.

"Very funny Parker."

"I thought you would find it funny. Hey is there any way to dim the lights in here a bit."

"Yeah, one second, let me adjust them for you."

Cheng clapped twice again. The ceiling light turned off yet the lamps on the nightstands remained lit. Cheng walked over to each lamp and tapped the base twice. The lamps had a dim feature and so when he tapped it twice each lamp was giving off a dim golden glow.

"Thanks, that's a lot better, oh hey what kind of mattress is this. It's nice." Dre bobbed up and down on the mattress like a little kid. Cheng smiled at the sight of Dre.

"Memory foam I believe. I think it's called Temperpedic. My Father figured it would be best for my body since I'm always training."

"Yeah good point."

Cheng picked up his clothes from the floor and hung them up in his closet. After wards he closed his closet and turned off the lights in the wreck room and the bathroom. He locked his bedroom door and went over to Dre, sitting next to him against their headboard.

"Hey Dre, can I ask you something? Its just that I've been thinking about it ever since we left your apartment today."

"Yeah sure, whats up?" Dre looked over feeling curious.

"Your Mother." Dre raised his eyebrows a bit.

"Yes?"

"Does she know that I use to, well you know..." Cheng paused mid sentence not wanting to finish.

"Bully me?" Dre said as he finished the sentence for him. Cheng looked away for a moment staring at his bed feeling a little remorseful.

"Yeah, that."

"Well first off don't feel bad, we've discussed this, You owe me no apology." Cheng looked up smiling. He reached down to hold Dre's hand. "And as for my Mom, no she doesn't know."

"She doesn't? You never told her?"

"My Mom knew that I got hurt because she saw me with a black eye. However, I never told her how or who did it."

"Why not?"

"I don't know why not? I guess because I didn't want her to worry, or maybe I felt a little embarrassed at the time."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't start with that. Its all in the past. Besides my mom likes you Cheng. She thinks you're very nice, and she's right."

"Thank you Dre." Cheng gave Dre's hand a light squeeze.

Both boys sat in silence for a bit. They both had more questions they wanted to ask but felt a little tense because some of those questions were quite personal. Many times they opened their mouths to speak and then closed them right away. After about a minute Dre spoke.

"Hey Cheng." Cheng looked up at Dre.

"Yeah."

"Have you ever, you know, done anything with another guy before?" Cheng smiled

"No, I have not, have you?"

"No, not with a guy, I mean I did kiss Mei Ying once..."

"At the Shadow theater, I know." Dre looked surprised

"Wait, how do you know about that."

"She told me of course. Mei Ying and I are like brother and sister?"

"Oh well yeah of course, are you upset about that kiss."

"No of course not Dre. I'm sure it was quite pleasant and she did enjoy it too."

"Well she's a nice girl and all but honestly I think I would rather just have her as a friend. Anyway would you be...well curious to try stuff?"

"Yeah I think I would be, but only with you Dre." Cheng rested his head against Dre. "I'm quite sure I don't like girls. They're very sweet and all but in my heart I don't think I could ever love a woman."

Dre felt a rush of happiness hearing those words. He knew he felt the same towards Cheng as well as guys in general. He will admit that his first kiss with Mei Ying was great but overall it was simply for fun. There was no long lasting passion to follow. In Dre's eyes he'll always keep her close but only as a friend.

As Cheng sat there leaning against Dre, he moved his legs playing with Dre's feet. They loved this closeness and contact. Both boys wanted more. Dre sat up in front of Cheng and scooped him up from under his arms. He turned them both around and slowly layed Cheng down on his back. Cheng watched Dre as he got closer to him.

Both boys were as close as possible. They looked at one another breathing heavy. They both wanted this. They didn't want to stop, they wanted to be one. They were so nervous. There was so much passion in each others hearts. They didn't want to hold anything back.

"Cheng..."

"Dre..."

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know please. Chapter 10 will be up Wednesday morning between 7am-11am.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid**

**Hey everyone, glad to see all the reviews, and I've noticed a couple new readers as well. That's awesome! Hope you enjoy Chapter 10 let me know what you think.

* * *

**Dre kissed the side of Cheng's neck as he reached under, pulling Cheng's shirt off his body. Cheng layed there in his cotton black shorts with his eyes closed. He loved the feel of his body being carressed. Cheng arched his back up wanting Dre to touch him more. He wanted this closeness more than anything. He wanted to be with Dre in everyway possible and Dre wanted him.

Dre kissed down Cheng's chest as he rubbed the sides of his body. He took his arms and wrapped them around Cheng's back. Cheng used his hands and rested them on top of Dre's head as he wrapped his fingers through Dre's hair. Cheng was moaning loud with each kiss Dre gave him. He used his legs and rested them against Dre's waist. Feeling Cheng's legs, Dre reached down and massaged his hips and thighs.

Cheng wanted this so much. He couldn't help it. Emotionally they kept getting closer. But Cheng knew he couldn't do this, he had to stop before he went too far. He couldn't allow Dre to feel this connected not until he knew the truth. The truth that he still fears deep inside.

The thought of stopping this beautiful moment brought tears to his eyes. Slowly Cheng reached under Dre's chest and gently pushed him up and off his body. Dre feeling the pressure against his body looked down at Cheng.

"Cheng?"

"I'm sorry Dre but I can't do this." Cheng said, feeling sad.

Dre looked at him and saw tears in his eyes. He reached down and grabbed Cheng's hands pulling him upright. As both boys sat in front of each other, Dre pulled Cheng into a warm hug.

"Cheng please tell me whats wrong."

"I can't say it Dre. Please don't be mad. It's not that I don't trust you. Its just..."

"You don't want to lose me."

"Yes." Cheng moved to sit against his headboard. Dre sat in front of him.

"Cheng let me tell you something that I think you know. You and I are getting closer. You know this. I know it kills you to back away and I know you are afraid. What you want is for us to be together but you can't if you keep this wall up. That is why it kills you on the inside. You want to be close but you know you can't unless we're completely open with each other. And since you have trouble opening up you try to keep me at a distance. But it's getting harder to do that. You're afraid that I'll leave you." Dre spoke calmly to Cheng. He wanted him to understand and not get upset.

"Cheng, you are afraid that when I find out I'll never feel the same about you again. You fear that I'll hate you or simply ignore you. Well I'm telling you I won't do those things. You mean everything to me. There is a closeness between us that I cannot ignore. I care for you more than I've cared for anyone. I don't know what I would do without you and I don't want to lose you."

Cheng held onto every word. Each sentence Dre spoke sending a rush of confidence and struggle to his mind and body. He needed to do this, it was the only way. But how can he risk possibly losing someone who he loves more than life itself. Someone to whom without, his life would be nothing. How can he possibly go on loving Dre knowing that he doesn't know. He has to know, but at what cost?

"How can you know this Dre. You weren't there, you didn't see what I did to that boy." Cheng started to cry harder. He wanted to forget his past but he knows that the closer he gets to Dre the more he is reminded. He is reminded because during their match in the finals, Master Li ordered Cheng to break Dre's leg. It brought back such terrible memories. It was the same as before. Do whatever it takes to win even if you have to injure that person beyond repair. Dre moved in front of Cheng and held him tight kissing him on the head.

"Cheng listen to me, please." Cheng held onto Dre listening as he spoke. "I know you will tell me what happened, but no matter what you think you did wrong, it won't change how I feel. And I'll tell you why." Cheng pulled back slightly to look into Dre's eyes.

"Why Dre?" Dre smiled and spoke.

"Today when you were at the studio something happened to you. I don't what that was. I'm assuming it had something to do with your master. All I know is that you were sad, very sad, and you needed me. I was asleep Cheng, out of nowhere I woke up and I felt fear, fear for you. I didn't know where you were. I didn't know if you were okay."

Tears formed in Dre's eyes, each word he spoke impacted his emotions greatly. He wanted Cheng to know and to understand that he will never leave him. That he loves him more than anything. And he would die without him in his life. Dre continued speaking as Cheng took in every word.

"What I did know was what I felt in my heart at the thought of anything terrible happening to you. There is this connection between us Cheng. What I feel in my heart for you is very strong. I cannot ignore it, not anymore. I'm not afraid, I know in your heart you care for me. I know what you want more than anything is for us to be together."

"Dre..." Dre looked into Cheng's eyes smiling. As he held Cheng in his arms he spoke from his heart.

"You mean everything to me. You always have. My life would be nothing without you. I trust you, I need you, and I will always be here for you Cheng."

At that moment Cheng and Dre felt something very heavy in their heart. It was strong, stronger than they ever experienced with any other person. It was a powerful feeling. It filled them with joy and a need for one another. It was a connection that they could no longer ignore. Cheng knew it, just as Dre knew.

What they felt was love.

Slowly without fear, without hesitation, with love in their eyes, both boys leaned closer. They rested their foreheads together holding onto each other.

"Cheng..."

"Dre..."

Together both boys kissed for the first time. It was blissful and shy and it lasted a lifetime. They loved the feel of their soft lips touching, it sent a tingling sensation down to their toes. Their hearts began to beat faster. As they kissed Cheng wrapped his arms around Dre's neck. Dre had his arms firmly locked around Cheng's waist.

During those tender moments of their first shared kiss both boys felt an enormous rush of love and trust, and a true bond that would forever bind them. Slowly Cheng and Dre pulled away looking into each others eyes. Cheng wasn't crying. Instead, his eyes were full of life, full of happiness, full of love. The long held pain in his heart nearly gone.

"Thank you Dre. I don't know what to say, you've been so strong for me."

"I just want you to be happy Cheng." Both boys hugged each other. "Will you please tell me what happened. Can you?"

Cheng paused for a moment while looking at Dre. He knew he could do this. Cheng took a deep breath and spoke.

"Yes I can, but are you sure you want to hear this."

"I think I need to hear it, I think we need to hear it. I promise I won't judge you. Just tell me what happened."

"Okay, come with me." Cheng got off the bed and reached out his hand for Dre to hold.

Dre smiled as he grabbed hold of Cheng's hand. When Dre got off the bed he pulled Cheng into a warm hug. Both boys leaned in and kissed again. It lasted longer this time and it filled their hearts up with trust and happiness and love.

Cheng was happy, He finally felt the strength he needed open up. It wasn't just for Dre but it was also for himself. He needed to do this, he couldn't keep it locked away forever. He needed someone to tell. Dre was it. He trusted him with his life and wanted them to be together. As Dre followed Cheng out of the room both boys felt a bond.

They were finally becoming one.

* * *

**Well there you have it. Next Chapter finally tells Cheng's dark past. Will Dre stay true to his word and truly love Cheng regardless of what he hears? Well you'll have to wait until tomorrow night to find out! Chapter 11 will be up tomorrow night around 10pm.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone, okay so I have good news and more good news, and some more good new after that. First off as you can see I posted Chapter 11 early today. I know I said I was going to post it at 10:00pm tonight but because I love you guys so much I decided to give you the Chapter now. As for the other good news Chapter 12, will be up tonight before I leave for work. So when I get home Friday morning I wanna see a lot of love in those reviews. Now the other other good news, I have not yet experienced any unfortunate writers block, so I'm going strong with this story writing a chapter at least once a day. I'm writing Chapter 15 now, I should be past 20 chapters by the end of this weekend. So you'll have plenty to read as the week progresses. I want to make this a 30+ chapter story, that will really only happen as long as I stay motivated and keep coming up with more ideas, because really I'm writing this story day by day. I hope that for each chapter you guys read, please review, I love hearing your opinions, I'm glad to see most of them are positive. I do apologize in advance if you guys continue to spot more grammar errors. I'm terrible at grammar so please bare with me. Thanks again to everyone for reading, your opinions really mean a lot and I thank you very much for all of your support. Now Please enjoy Chapter 11 as we see what is Cheng's dark past and how will Dre cope with it. Let me know what you think. **

**Love, Zach  
**

* * *

Holding Dre's hand, Cheng guided him back into the wreck room. All the lights were off. The only visible source of light was the moon shining through the high windows. It gave off a calm blue glow. Cheng and Dre walked over to Cheng's glass cabinet that held his trophies and scholastic achievements. Letting go of Dre's hand Cheng reached around the glass cabinet.

On the back of the cabinet was a switch for the interior light. Cheng flipped the switch. The small gold light in the cabinet turned on. It beautifully displayed each trophy and achievement. They were all cleaned and polished as they gleamed in the golden glow. All except one.

Dre stood there with Cheng and admired the sight. After about a minute of silence Cheng sighed deeply. He was prepared for this. He had no fear. He was going to finally tell Dre everything. This would be the true test of their love. Whatever happens, it would be for the best. Cheng reached down and held Dre's hand. He looked over at him smiling.

"Dre, I never thought a year later I would be where I am now. I never thought I would be able to feel the strength I needed to overcome what I have done. All the love and support I have received has helped but it is because of you that I can do this. You have given me so much, and I am happy to have you and I hope when you hear what I have to say you will understand." Dre leaned in and kissed him softly

"Nothing will ever be able to stand between us Cheng, no matter what you may have done, It will not change how I feel." Cheng smiled.

"Thank you Dre. The reason for why I have felt this way is because of this trophy."

Cheng pointed to the trophy in the center of the cabinet. However, it was different, it stood out among the rest. It was dusty and looked old, actually it looked as though it had never been touched since the day it was first placed inside. Perhaps Cheng kept it that way, as a reminder of his past.

"What is the trophy for Cheng?"

"It was last years Open Kung Fu Tournament. I won. Let me explain, but before I do explain let me tell you why I was sad today at the studio."

Cheng explained everything that happened at the studio. He told him what his master said and how he brought up last years tournament as well as his orders to break Dre's leg. Dre felt a strong sense of sympathy for Cheng.

"He's a terrible man Cheng, he had no right."

"No he didn't."

"So what happened at the tournament, what did you do to that boy?"

Cheng sighed deeply. He took a deep breath as Dre gave his hand a light squeeze. Cheng looked into Dre's eyes and spoke with confidence.

"The boy was the son of the Master of a rival studio. In the tournament 3 students from their studio made the top 6. The other 3 students were myself, Liang, and Song. So you can imagine the tension."

"Yeah I can. So what happened with the boy, cause obviously you won."

"Yes I did. The boy was not the best fighter of that studio, regardless of the fact that he was their master's son, he was not the best. The two other students were better, not as good as me but still better. The brackets were set up so that I would fight the other two. The boy defeated Liang in the semi-finals where I was waiting for him. Everyone knew I had the match. It was clear that I was the better fighter. I didn't have to try hard. I could have easily scored my 3 points and left."

"But you did score your 3 points, you won."

"At a heavy cost. It was a known fact that Master Li held a grudge with the rival studio's Master. There was strong bitterness between the two men and since it was his son who I was fighting Master Li wanted to make it personal. He ordered me to make it slow and painful and to crush him."

"Why?"

"My Master wanted this. He wanted the Father to see his son suffer. It was terrible Dre." Cheng's eyes swelled with tears. He turned to Dre who held him close rubbing his back and kissing to the top of his head. After about a minute Cheng backed away and continued.

"The boy was in so much pain, he knew he couldn't win, he never managed to hit me."

"How did the fight end?" Cheng breathed deeply and continued.

"The score was 2-0, my master called me over. He told me to crush him so he would never fight again. He wanted this to be personal. I don't know why, when I am ever in his presence Dre, he brings out the worse him me. He turns me into something I'm not and it kills me."

"You are not that person Cheng, you're so much better and everyone knows it."

"I know Dre. One day my master will have to answer for his cruel ways. The score was 2-0 and I was ready to finish him. I toyed with him for a bit giving him false hope. That's when I started my final assault. I hit him several times breaking him down. He was dazed and close to the edge of the fighting platform. I charged him and kicked him as hard as I could. He went airborne and fell off." Cheng looked down feeling a great sense of regret his eyes swelled with tears as he spoke. He looked at Dre.

"The boy's head hit the ground hard. He wasn't moving Dre. He was just on the ground. His Father ran over to him and shook his son. He got nothing." Cheng got chocked up, Dre held him close and Cheng continued speaking.

"I saw the father cry hard as he held his son close. He prayed he would be alright but there was nothing. He couldn't bare to admit it but everyone knew. The boy was dead. He died on impact. He wasn't coming back. Oh Dre I'm so sorry."

Cheng cried hard. Dre had tears in his eyes as well. Dre stayed strong for Cheng as he held him close. He felt so sad for Cheng. It was an accident, no one could have ever thought that could happen but it did. Cheng held it in for so long.

"Cheng please it was not your fault. If anything it's Master Li's fault. What happened afterward?" It took Cheng a moment to calm down.

"I stood there looking down at the boy and his Father. It was a horrible sight. The Father kept crying hard. It wasn't until I saw Master Li's face that I realized what I had done."

"What did you see?"

"He was smiling Dre. He didn't care. He loved every moment of it. He walked onto the stage and stood next to me proud. He then walked over to the Father and showed him great sympathy, but I knew the truth. His sympathy was a lie, it was for show Dre. He didn't care that the boy was dead and his Father was crushed. I knew from that moment on what kind of man my Master is. And for that I want nothing more to do with him."

"Oh Cheng I'm so sorry. What you experienced was horrible." Cheng looked at him. He had to know. Now that Dre finally knew.

"Do you hate me Dre?" Dre eyes went wide and filled with tears. He held Cheng close.

"No Cheng. What happened was terrible. It was a tragic accident, and it was not your fault. Everyone knows. I know it was too. I could never hate you Cheng, you complete me. You mean more to me than you know."

Cheng felt a powerful sense of happiness. He had finally told Dre about his past. There was no fear, no wall, only them. Slowly Cheng and Dre leaned in and kissed each other passionately. They were both happy for each other. Happy for their trust, their closeness, and their love. They slowly ended their kiss and gazed at one another. At that moment they felt it, more powerful and more prominent than they ever experienced in their time together. It was an emotion so strong that Cheng and Dre knew what it must be. Dre looked into Chengs eyes and spoke with full confidence in each word.

"I love you Cheng, I have always loved you."

Cheng smiled wide and cupped the side of Dre's face. It was because of Dre that he found the strength to move on. Looking into Dre's eyes he spoke with love in his heart.

"I love you Dre, I always will."

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 11. Chapter 12 will be posted tonight before I leave for work. Goodnight everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone, as promised here is Chapter 12, see how much I love you guys! Personally I enjoyed writing this Chapter, I needed a calm happy approach after an overall dark chapter, I think this did the job. We're reaching the end of Cheng and Dre's long spent weekend together. It's time to watch as their relationship starts to kick off. They will be going back to school on Monday(Chapter 13). Please read and review and let me know what you think. Thanks!**

**-Zach**

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Dre began to wake up. His eyes remained shut but he could still hear sounds around him. He felt a rush of warm air and heard the light cracking and popping of firewood. Dre reached over next to him to discover that Cheng was not there. Slowly he opened his eyes. The room was dark except for the red and orange glow of the Cheng's fireplace that lit up the surrounding area.

Dre sat up in bed to see the silhouette of Cheng sitting on his couch in his seating area. Dre moved to get out of bed and climbed the 3 steps to the raised platform where Cheng sat reading a book. Dre took a moment to take in the sight. It was by far one of the cutest things he had ever seen

Cheng was on his couch sitting Indian style. He looked as though he just got out of bed. He had one of his throw blankets wrapped around his body with a book propped firmly on his lap. He was using the bright glow of the fire to read. He also had on a pair of reading glasses. It was simply adorable, the glasses were a square thin black plastic frame. It sat perfectly on his small nose and ears. Dre had the sudden image of a happy young scholar.

Dre walked to the back of the couch directly behind Cheng. He quietly wrapped his arms around Cheng's shoulder as he gently kissed him on the head. Cheng turned his head looking upside down towards Dre.

"Good morning Cheng, did I ever tell you how adorable you look in your glasses?" Cheng smiled.

"No, you haven't, but thank you." Dre leaned down and kissed Cheng. It was quick and sweet. Afterward Cheng motioned for Dre to come sit down. Dre allowed his hand to graze Cheng's face before moving away and around the couch.

After placing his book and glasses on the coffee table in front of him, Cheng took his blanket and wrapped it around himself and Dre. Both boys moved closer and cuddled up as they watched the warm glow of the fire. Under the blanket they held hands as Cheng rested his head against Dre. They felt truly happy to have each other.

"I wonder if they know," said Cheng, as they watched the fire.

"You wonder if who knows what?" The boys stayed in that position, they were very comfortable.

"Our parents, do you think they know, about us?"

"I'm not sure, would your Dad be fine with it?"

"Would your Mother?"

"Oh yes she would. My Mom loves me very much and believe me I've not been the most normal son growing up," Cheng laughed. "I'm sure if I told her that we're together she would support us and be happy for us."

"Well that's nice. I think my Father would approve. He likes you a lot Dre, he saw how you cared for me back at the studio. I think if he were to find out about us then overall he would be happy."

"That's good, but for now maybe perhaps we should keep this between us?"

"Yeah I would say so, but I wanted to ask you something."

"Which is?"

"Well we're going back to school Monday, so we'll be able to see Liang and Song and Mei Ying. Should we tell them, about us? They're our friends they should be happy for us right?"

"Yeah good point. Well Cheng they're your close friends mostly and I'm excited to getting to know them better, do you want them to know?"

Cheng looked at Dre for a moment. They are his best friends, they have known Cheng for many years and he wants their support. He looked at Dre smiling before leaning in to kiss him.

"Yes I do. I'm not saying that we should just start making out in front of them but you know, at least let the three of them know about us. I mean I don't know how you feel about showing off in public. Me personally, I think I would be fine with holding hands, and maybe a quick kiss. But everything else I'm only comfortable doing when we're alone."

"Yeah I agree. Personally I don't think anyone would say something. Honestly I think teenagers nowadays are more sensitive to that. Besides, it's us, they know who we are. I don't think anyone would want to pick a fight you know."

Cheng couldn't help but laugh to himself. It was true, Cheng and Dre were the two best fighters at their school. No one would be foolish to pick a fight or even think to criticize them about their love for each other.

"Hey Dre, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, whats up?"

"This is a little off topic but we never discussed it before, and I don't want it to seem awkward."

"Well don't worry, got ahead."

"I was wondering, since you live here in China with your Mother, do you ever talk to your Father anymore or plan to visit him?"

"Cheng, my Dad died years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry Dre."

"It's alright, really it is. I loved my Dad, at times I do miss him, and I always wondered what he would think of me now."

"I often wonder what my Mother would think of me now? She passed away years ago. Cancer. It was hard for my Father, he loved her very much. But we stayed strong for each other which I believe is why we're so close now."

"I would say my Mom and I are close too. I remember that her and my dad use to fight every now and then, but they did love each other. My Dad died in a car accident."

"What happened?"

"Drunk driver, It was dark and it was raining. I think he was driving on a back road. It was a head on collision. He didn't make it."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure he loved you very much."

"Yeah, thanks, I'm sure he did. Anyway I have my Mom, whom I love and care for very much. I wanna be strong for her and show her I'm happy."

"How did you get over his death?"

"Well I was young when my Dad died. I just remember all the good times we had. Time heals, it always does, I also had the support of my friends and my family. What about you, how did you get over your Mom?"

"My Father mostly. He decided to enroll me into the Fighting Dragon Studio. I was eight years old at the time. Training always helped me to keep my mind focused. That and whenever I was sad my Father was there to comfort me. I also had Liang and Song."

"Cheng, do you think our parents will ever fall in love again?"

"Honestly, no, well my Father at least. I believed he loved my Mother very much and I don't think he'll ever love again. It's not a bad thing but it's something he feels strong about. What about your Mother?"

"I'm not sure? I've never seen her with another man since, and it's not something she ever brings up. For now I guess both of them are content."

"Yeah I suppose."

Cheng and Dre took all those words deeply to heart. Its hard to think that the one who you loved is gone. They only hope they'll never have to go through that as well.

"I love you Cheng." Cheng smiled, Dre leaned in and kissed him softly.

"And I love you Dre. You wanna go back to bed?"

"Yeah, we might as well, come here..."

"Wait what...Dre put me down!." Cheng was laughing at the unexpected position Dre put him in.

Before Cheng knew what happened Dre scooped him up bridal style. He walked down the stairs and placed Cheng gently on the bed. Dre got into the bed and snuggled up close to Cheng. Both boys kissed for a little while and held each other close. After a few minutes of slow soft kisses Cheng rested his face in the nook in Dre's neck. Dre rested his head on the pillow above Cheng. Feeling both happy and tired they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I liked it! Did you! lol Chapter 13 will be up Friday night when I wake up. I'm not sure when I'll wake up so just keep looking on fanfiction at least once an hour. Take care, everyone, snow is coming tonight, Hope I make it back in once piece! LOL**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid**

**Author's Note:  
**

**Hello Everyone! Okay so the snow was terrible(I hate snow!) I didn't go home until 11am *sad face* and I started work at 11pm*sadder face* Anyway enough of that. First off thank you so much for all the reviews I gotta say it really makes my day or night whenever I read them. Your opinions really mean a lot and I thank you. Now too all my readers who have kept up with my story as well as the new readers who are with us now, I have a HUGE favor to ask all of you. Personally I think my story is going well, but I want more readers as any author would. If anyone knows anyone on fanfiction or not on fanfiction who you think would really enjoy this story please let them know about it and if they can review so I can get their opinions that would be great as well. Getting as many reviews from as many people as possible is the best way for me see how all of my readers react towards this story as well as gives me ideas for my future stories(I will be writing another one soon after I finish this one) I did my best contacting readers to read my story, so far I managed to get a few, but one person can only do so much. If anyone is willing to spread the word that would be awesome. As always I love you all! Enjoy Chapter 13!**

**Love, Zach  
**

* * *

Cheng and Dre slept quite peacefully in each others arms that night. They had finally bridged the gap between them. Cheng was afraid, he was very afraid. He feared the loss of Dre. He felt that when Dre knew of his past he would want nothing more to do with Cheng.

That however, was not true. Dre remained consistent. He told Cheng how he felt. He meant every word. He loves Cheng for who he is. In his company he feels a friendship and connection that will forever hold them as one. Regardless of the past, it was an accident. That boys tragic death was no one's fault. Least of all Chengs.

Dre was able to help him see that. Cheng felt guilt in his heart. He felt remorse everyday. He was afraid of his past and afraid of himself. Dre's love changed that. He helped Cheng to overcome his fear and to move on with his life. He showed him love and care and friendship in all ways. They were ready to move forward. To share with everyone how they feel. In time they will tell their friends and tell their parents.

It's what Cheng and Dre want. They are so proud of their love and happiness. They wish to share it with those to whom they love dearly. When both boys woke up Sunday they kissed. They felt their love all around them. It was everything they ever wanted. Cheng and Dre enjoyed their morning and as night came Dre went home. He said his goodbyes to Cheng as well as Cheng's Father.

Dre arrived home and hugged his Mother. He loved her so much. He looks forward to that day. That day when he stands together with Cheng and tells her of their love. He knows deep down she will be happy for him. How can she not, he is her son and she loves him dearly.

Before Dre fell asleep he talked to Cheng on the phone. They talked about everything and they talked about nothing. They wanted to hear one another. The sound of their voice before they faded off to sleep.

It was now Monday and their long lasted weekend was coming to an end. They were going back to school where they would see Liang, Song, and Mei Ying. Would the three of them notice. Will Cheng and Dre tell them immediately of their love. Only time will tell.

Dre woke up earlier than usual that morning for a school day. Maybe it was the anticipation of seeing Cheng again, or perhaps he was nervous about Liang, Song, and Mei Ying. Whichever the case, he was now fully showered, dressed, and ready for school with a half hour to spare. Dre checked his phone to discover a text from Cheng.

'Morning love. Hey if you can I'd like you to meet me at school early today. Outside the front doors. About 20-15 minutes before 1st period starts.'

Dre loved him so much. He text him back right away.

'No problem. I'll be there soon, and I love you!'

After gathering his school things he told his Mother that he needed to go in earlier today. Ms. Parker gathered her things and drove Dre to school. When Dre got to school he had about 20 minutes before 1st period would start. As he approached the front doors he noticed 3 familiar faces waving at him. Liang, Song, and Mei Ying were there. Dre had the sudden feeling this was not a coincidence. He walked to the front doors and greeted the three teens.

"Hey guys, how are you," said Dre, smiling to the three of them."

"Hey Dre, I'm great thanks," said Mei Ying as she walked up and hugged him.

"Doing good, how is your leg?" asked Liang.

"If fine Liang, thanks," said Dre, He looked over to Song. "Hey, whats up." Song looked up smiling.

"Same old, you know. How was your weekend Dre?" said Song. All four of them sat on the stone steps outside the door.

"It was actually a lot of fun. I spent it mostly with Cheng," said Dre. The three of them turned there heads towards Dre.

"Really?" said Song, "hey speaking of Cheng where is he Liang?" Liang looked over at Song and shrugged his shoulders while he spoke.

"I'm not sure," said Liang. "He did tell us to come early and wait by the door. Dre do you know what this is about?" Dre looked over.

"I have my guesses," said Dre, "but I'm not too sure. He told me to wait here too. You think he overslept?" Liang laughed.

"Overslept!" said Liang, "Cheng would rather miss training before missing a day of school." Dre smiled.

"Yeah I know." said Dre, "I've seen all his perfect attendance awards." Mei Ying looked over.

"Oh I didn't know you went to his house too." said Mei Ying. Liang looked over feeling curious.

"Hey Dre, what did you and Cheng do this weekend?" said Liang, Dre smiled.

"Oh you know, stuff." said Dre, Song smiled and looked at Dre.

"Hey Dre, can I talk to you quickly?" said Song, Dre looked over at him.

"Yeah sure," Dre and Song got up off the steps and walked a short distance away. He turned to Dre and spoke.

"Hey, I just wanted to talk to you since I didn't get a chance to see you after the tournament." said Song, Dre looked curious. "I hung out this weekend with Liang and he told me you guys talked in the infirmary.

"Yeah we did. Me, Liang, and Cheng." Dre listened as Song continued speaking.

"Well Liang told me how they apologized to you about everything, and I wanted to do the same. What we did to you was really stupid and I'm sorry. I hope we can put this behind us if that's alright." Song smiled and held out his hand for Dre to shake. Dre smiled as he shook Song's hand.

"Thanks a lot. And also, I am sorry for dumping that water on you guys," Song laughed.

"We had it coming sooner or later, no worries," Dre and Song laughed. It was a very pleasant feeling for both boys to talk and be friendly. At that moment Song looked past Dre as though something got his attention. "Looks like Cheng is here, there's his limo, come on let go join the others."

Dre and Song turned back towards Liang and Mei Ying. The four of them waited as Cheng got out of his limo and walked towards them. He looked very happy and full of energy this morning. To everyone's surprise, but no so much Dre's, Cheng walked right up to Dre and hugged and kissed him. At that moment a few things happened at the same time.

Dre felt a little light headed but overall very happy to be kissing the boy he loves. Liang had the most confused expression on his face and had his arms crossed as well. Song just smiled and whistled to the two boys. And Mei Ying was jumping up and down like a little school girl with the most excited look on her face. She quickly ran up to them and hugged them both.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you, when did this happen?" said Mei Ying, Cheng smiled at Mei Ying and spoke.

"Over the weekend. I wanted to surprise you guys this morning, said Cheng, as he looked up at Liang and Song smiling. Liang looked at Dre smiling.

"So that's what you meant when you said you guys did stuff," said Liang, Dre laughed. Song looked up at Cheng with the most curious expression.

"Woah wait a second Cheng!" Song said, everyone looked at him. "You and Dre didn't do...you know?" Cheng smiled.

"Dre and I didn't do what?" said Cheng, Dre smiled. He knew Cheng was teasing his friends. Song smiled too, he wanted to ask but he didn't want to actually say it.

"Oh come on you know what he means guys." Liang said, standing next to Song who was across from Dre and Cheng. It was Dre's turn to tease.

"Uhh no, I don't think Cheng and I know what you mean, what do you think Cheng?" said Dre, Cheng looked over at Dre and smiled, he really loved him. Cheng spoke.

"To answer your question Song." said Cheng, "we have not done anything." Dre looked at him and smiled.

"Correction, we have not done anything yet," Dre said, Cheng looked at Dre, loving every moment of this morning.

"But we will" said Cheng, Mei Ying smiled and hugged Cheng.

"Its great to see the old Cheng again. I'm happy for both of you." said Mei Ying, Dre looked up at Liang. He noticed that Liang looked a little lost in thought and was staring at Song.

At the moment the warning bell rang for 1st period. The five teens said goodbye to each other and arranged to talk more during lunch.

Dre spent his morning slacking off in class. He couldn't keep his mind focused. He couldn't believe Cheng kissed him, right in front of their friends. He felt so happy. The fact that Cheng stood in front of his friends and kissed Dre was a true testament to their love. He was not afraid.

Dre also wondered what was that expression on Liang's face about. He looked very deep in thought as though he saw a world of possibilities. Did seeing Dre and Cheng together trigger something? Dre also thought of something else, whatever Liang was thinking, why is it that he was staring at Song? In reality, was Liang staring right at Song or just in the general area? Perhaps Dre was just looking too deep into this and Liang was simply thinking to himself while staring at nothing. Whatever the case, if it was important, he would eventually find out.

The class bell rang singling that it was lunch time. As though someone shocked Dre, he jumped up from his chair and quickly made his was to the cafeteria. As he walked down the many hallways he noticed Cheng walking a short distance in front of him. He quickened his pace to catch up. As Dre reached Cheng he swiftly wrapped hands around Cheng's eyes. Cheng smiled.

"Hello Dre," Cheng turned around in Dre's arms looking at him.

"Hey, did I ever tell you how amazingly awesome you are?"

"Yeah once or twice, come on I'm starving."

Cheng and Dre reached the cafeteria and entered the lunch line with Liang, Song, and Mei Ying. All of them were gathering their food on their plates using chop sticks. All of them except Dre. Cheng watched in high amusement as Dre continued to struggle with the chopsticks. All it took was 20 seconds for Dre to lose it.

"God! All of my hate!" said Dre, throwing his hands up in the air. Cheng was laughing very hard. He loved watching Dre fail every time with the chop sticks. You would think after a few months of living in China he would learn by now. The surrounding kids who were in earshot starred at Dre for a moment before returning to their lunch.

Cheng handed his lunch tray to Song, he walked over to Dre and helped him with the chop sticks.

"Well at least this is one reason to keep me around Dre." said Cheng.

Dre smiled. He loved that Cheng was returning to his old self. He wasn't sad anymore and he was happy and confident and he was with Dre. What more could he ask for? Cheng took the chop sticks and helped Dre place food on his tray. Together all five teens sat outside in the courtyard to eat. They spotted a nice round table under a large tree. It gave off the perfect shade for eating outside.

As all five of them ate Cheng and Song talked. Mei Ying was trying to teach Dre how to use the chop sticks and Liang was just listening while eating. When Cheng and Song talked they spoke in Chinese. It was a habit. Dre caught words here and there but really couldn't get much of the conversation. He didn't mind. He was still focused on Mei Ying teaching him how to use those impossible chop sticks.

"So are you guys happy?" asked Song, Cheng smiled.

"I'm happier than I've ever been in my whole life. I love him." Liang and Mei Ying glanced over every now and then. Dre was the only who couldn't make out the conversation, he had managed to get a few mouth fulls of food before dropping it through the sticks.

"Is it true that you're resiging from the studio?" Liang looked over.

"Yes, I need to do this. You know how our master is. I can't do this now. In time I'll return to the Fighting Dragon but for now I want to spend more time with him. I love him so much Song." Cheng spoke with full confidence.

"And your father is fine with this?" said Song, "He's fine with you and Dre dating?" Dre looked up at the sound of his name. Cheng noticed this and kissed Dre. Dre smiled and went back to his on going war with General chop stick.

"Guys, our parents don't know yet. So please keep this between us. It's not that we're worried about them knowing. Honestly we feel they'll be happy for us. We just want to say it when the time is right."

As Dre continued to practice with the chop sticks he noticed that Liang kept looking at Song. After eating enough food Dre rested his head on the lunch table. Cheng massaged the top of Dre's head as he rested.

Mei Ying leaned close to Cheng and whispered a question in his ear.

"Did you guys kiss?" Cheng blushed and smiled. Mei Ying took that for a "yes," she smiled wide and hugged Cheng again. Mei Ying and Cheng were always close, she remembered how sad he was and she's so happy to see Cheng's happiness and confidence return.

After glancing back at Song, Liang Spoke.

"We'll let you know how training goes today. Since you won't be there this afternoon. I know he's gonna work us hard for losing Friday," at that moment Cheng, Liang, and Song looked over at Dre. All three of them smiled. They would've never guessed that this is how things came to be.

One moment they were bullying him and beating him up and next thing they knew Dre defeated all of them and earned the love of Cheng and the respect and friendship of Liang and Song. Funny how things work out that way. Just then Cheng remembered something that he forgot to ask Dre yesterday.

He looked down at his sleeping angel and nudged him lightly while talking in English.

"Dre, hey Dre. Hey listen I forgot to tell you. Yesterday I asked my Father if you could come over for dinner Monday night. So yeah I'll come home with you after school today and around 5pm we'll go to my house for dinner. Sound good?"

Cheng kissed Dre on top of his head as he finished speaking. Dre looked up at Cheng smiling. He just couldn't get over how cute Cheng could be at times. After yawning from being woken up, Dre spoke.

"Do I have to use chop sticks?"

* * *

**So what did you think. Please review please. Oh and remember my favor, if anyone can that would be awesome. Chapter 14 will be up either Saturday or Sunday. I'll be up all night writing if anyone wants to send me a message. Take care everyone.**

**PS: Starting with Chapter 14 rating will go up(I see that devious grin on your faces)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone! I gotta say I love to new reviews from the most recent chapters. They were very nice to read. Thank you. I made it back in once piece even though the roads were terrible. It's about 5:00AM Saturday morning and I've been writing all night. I was off tonight from work. Guess what Chapter I'm working on now...CHAPTER 20! This means you'll have plenty to read. The rating has gone up to M now. Cheng and Dre are getting very close and their closeness is not suitable for a T rating lol I hope you all enjoy Chapter 14. There's plenty more to read. Oh and I love you all!**

**Love, Zach  
**

* * *

Dre sat in last period very bored. His mind was completely not focused today for so many reasons. First off Cheng kissed him in front of everyone and kissed him at lunch. He wasn't complaining or worried in the least bit. He loves Cheng and if they're comfortable kissing and hugging in front of their friends and peers then he's happy.

Before lunch ended Cheng arranged for himself and Dre to be dropped off at Dre's apartment. Dre informed his Mom that he did not need to be picked up and that Cheng was coming over. He also told her that he would be having dinner at Cheng's house tonight. She was very happy to see them spending more time together.

Dre looked at the clock, it was a few minutes before the school day ended. He couldn't wait to see Cheng and hug him and kiss him. He wondered what they would be eating for dinner and he also wondered what they would do while they relaxed at Dre's apartment, Dre had a few ideas in mind. As the school bell rang Dre jumped from his seat and made it way outside. As he walked down the hallways he spotted Liang and Song also walking towards the exit. Dre called out to them.

"Liang, Song, hey!" Liang and Song stopped and turned around in the hall smiling at Dre as he caught up. Liang spoke.

"Hey Dre, come on, we were going to see you and Cheng off before we went to practice at the studio," said Liang, Song spoke.

"Yeah," said Song, "he's probably out there already so let's get going. You know it's great to see Cheng happy again. He was depressed for so long. That tournament was hard on him." At that moment Liang gave Song a nervous look. Song too had a look as though he said something he shouldn't. Dre smiled.

"It's alright, don't worry, I know about that tournament, Cheng told me." Both boys looked shocked.

"He told you!" said Song, "well that's great, he kept it locked away for so long."

"Yeah, thank you Dre," said Liang, "we care for Cheng so much and we're glad you're here for him. He's definitely back to his old self and it's just great to see him smiling again." Dre smiled, he was so happy that Cheng's friends were happy for them. While Dre, Liang, and Song spoke in the halls, Mei Ying was talking to Cheng outside.

"So how did all of this happen between you and Dre?" said Mei Ying.

"Well Dre and I talked in the infirmary after our match," said Cheng, "I'm not too sure actually. We just connected. All we knew was that we were happy to have each others company. I told Dre how sorry I was for everything I did, and I am sorry. Dre helped me open up. I kept too many things bottled up and around him I can be myself again." Mei Ying smiled.

"I am very happy for you and Dre. He's so sweet. He will always love you."

"I know, and I will always love him too." Cheng felt so happy. He loved how his friends were happy for them and supported their love.

"Hey since you and Dre are now dating, has Liang mentioned anything?"

"Mentioned what? He's happy for us but other than that he didn't say anything. Why is there something I should know?"

"Oh never mind then. I'm sure he'll tell you when he's ready."

"Wait, tell me what? He is okay, he's not mad right?"

"No, of course not Cheng. Liang is very happy for you and Dre. I wasn't suppose to say anything. Just please don't ask him about this, I know when he's ready he'll most likely talk to you or Dre." Cheng was very curious but out of respect he agreed to not say anything.

"Alright, if you say so. Oh look there they are now." Mei Ying turned around to see Dre, Liang, and Song walking out the front doors. Dre smiled when he spotted Cheng and Mei Ying waiting for them.

Dre walked up to Cheng and gave him a warm hug, afterward he gave him a quick kiss. While they hugged and kissed, Mei Ying and Liang made eye contact. She noticed that Liang looked a little sad. She knew what he wanted to say but now was not the best time. It looks like she would have to talk to him more to get him to say what he needs to say to Cheng and Dre.

After everyone said their goodbyes Cheng and Dre got into Cheng's limo and were taken to Dre's apartment. Cheng asked the driver to be back at 5pm to pick them up. When they reached the apartment complex Dre looked over at the parking lot and noticed that his mother's car wasn't there. Chances are she was not home from work yet. Both boys entered the apartment and went to Dre's room.

When Cheng and Dre entered the room they closed the door turning towards each other. So far they've had such a wonderful morning and now they had the apartment to themselves. Both boys discarded their school bags across the room. Dre placed his hands on Cheng's shoulders and pushed him gently against his door.

Dre leaned forwards and kissed Cheng deeply. Cheng wrapped his hands around Dre's neck as he felt Dre's hands wander under his shirt. They were breathing heavy and loving the closeness of their bodies. Using his tongue Dre deepened his kiss with Cheng. Cheng opened his mouth slightly allowing Dre to have more fun. As they kissed Cheng and Dre took off their shirts. Cheng shivered when his back made contact with the cold door behind him.

Dre moved down and began kissing Cheng's neck. Cheng moaned loud with each kiss and loved how Dre had his hands massaging his waist area. As Dre reached the font of Cheng's jeans he stopped with his hands on the buttons. He looked up at Cheng wanting to know if it was alright. Cheng smiled and kissed him.

Slowly Dre unbuttoned Cheng's jeans leaving them to hang loose around his waist. Cheng gasped at what happened next. He had never felt this before, it was one of the most arousing and incredible feelings he ever experienced. His body was simply melting over each touch.

Dre had his hands in Cheng pants. He slowly reached into Cheng's briefs and gently massaged him, He stroked him very slowly with a firm grip on his shaft.

"Aah, mhmm, oh...oh Dre please..." Dre loved hearing Cheng like this. It turned him on, he wanted Cheng so bad. He loved bringing complete pleasure to the boy he loves.

Cheng was barely able to stand against the door. His legs were getting weak, he quickly cupped the back of Dre's head kissing him deeper. Dre continued to play with him more. Dre saw that he was having trouble standing so he picked Cheng up and brought him to his bed. Cheng laid down on his back as Dre stood over him. Dre quickly gripped the sides of Cheng's jeans and pulled them down past his knees. Cheng was fully aroused and had a look of pure lust in his eyes. He didn't want Dre to stop. They needed this.

"I love you Dre." Dre leaned in and kissed him deeply.

"I love you too." Cheng looked up at him smiling. He was in complete ecstasy.

"Please, Dre, make me..."

Cheng closed his eyes and breathed heavier. He gasped as he felt Dre's hands go into his briefs. He arched his hips up into Dre's touch. He was moaning even louder now. As Dre pleasured Cheng he went back to Cheng's neck kissing him softly and kissed trails down Cheng's chest. Dre started to quicken his pace causing Cheng to gasp and moan very loud.

Cheng was getting closer. He felt his orgasm coming soon. he was breathing heavier while moaning Dre's name. At that moment both boys heard a sound that made their hearts skip about 3 beats.

"Dre! I'm home!"

* * *

**CRAP! DRE'S MOTHER IS HOME! Please review. Chapter 15 will be up tonight. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey *yawn* Yes I am tired...like really tired! I went to bed this morning at 7am and woke up at 10am. Anyway I'm going to sleep now so I'm awake all night, I'll be up later sometime after midnight. I hope to read more reviews when I wake up. I think all of you will like this Chapter. Cheng and Dre are just a lot of fun. I love the characters and I can do so much with them. When I wake up I'll probably give Chapter 19 one last look through before finishing 20. Anyway goodnight everyone. I hope you enjoy Chapter 15 and I love you!**

**Love, Zach  
**

* * *

Cheng's eyes flew open. They were so caught up in the moment that they forgot Dre's mother was going to be home any minute. Dre had to think fast before his mother walked in on them like this. Quickly Dre got off the bed and put his shirt back on. He spoke to Cheng before leaving his bedroom.

"Get dressed Cheng. I'll stall her for moment, oh and by the way we're not done yet." Cheng laughed and gave Dre a quick kiss. Dre made a dash for the door closing and locking it behind him. He was breathing a little heavy because of the adrenaline rush from pleasuring Cheng. He took a couple deep breaths to calm himself down. His mother called out again.

"Dre honey, I'm home, you here!" she was in the kitchen.

"Yeah mom I'm here." Dre called out as he walked slowly to the kitchen, still trying to catch his breath. "How was work?"

"Oh it was fine honey. Is Cheng here?" she was at the sink preparing the coffee pot.

"Yes I'm right here Ms. Parker. How was your day?" Dre turned around to see Cheng fully dressed standing beside him. Dre smiled and whispered to him.

"That was fast Cheng." Cheng smiled as he heard Ms. Parker speak, both boys made their way to the kitchen sitting next to each other at the table.

"It was fine dear, thanks." Ms. Parker smiled at her son and Cheng as they walked into the kitchen. "So what have you two been up to, did you just get home?" Dre spoke.

"Yeah about a few minutes ago."

"Dre would you like any coffee, Cheng what about you dear?"

"Yeah, coffee sounds great Mom," said Dre, Cheng answered as well.

"I would like a cup too Ms. Parker, thank you," said Cheng. Dre smiled, he admired how mature and respectful Cheng was around his Mother.

Cheng and Dre sat at the table in silence while Ms. Parker prepared their coffee. As they sat there they played with their feet wrapping their legs together. As Ms. Parker had her back turned Dre leaned in and nibbled on Cheng's ear making him blush. Both boys were having so much fun and doing their best to not laugh. A feat that was becoming increasingly difficult.

Ms. Parker brought over 3 mugs filled with coffee, a sugar bowl and some cream. Everyone helped themselves to their desired proportions of sugar and cream. Cheng enjoyed his coffee light and sweet. Dre made his coffee with extra cream and less sugar. Ms. Parker added a fair amount of sugar and little cream to her coffee.

As they enjoyed their coffee they discussed the morning and what went on. After everyone finished their coffee Cheng and Dre went back to their room to work on their homework. Well Cheng worked on his homework, Dre just relaxed on his bed. It was around 4:30 when Cheng finished his final assignment. He packed up his schoolwork and moved to lay next to Dre on his bed.

Cheng and Dre laid on their backs while sharing a pillow. As Cheng cuddled up close, Dre played with his feet. both boys felt very comfortable and were quite content with taking a nap. Unfortunately they knew that if they slept now they would be up all night. So they resorted to just staying comfortable. Suddenly an idea came to Cheng. He kept his head rested against Dre's chest as he spoke out loud.

"Hey Dre, I have an idea," said Cheng, Dre lazily moved his hand on top of Cheng's head and started massaging it.

"What's your idea?" Cheng yawned, Dre's massaging was making him a little too tired.

"Do you think your Mother would be fine if you stayed over tonight. You can drive with me to school tomorrow," Dre smiled.

"I don't know, why don't you go out and ask her? said Dre, Cheng sat up looking at Dre.

"Me, why do I have to ask her?"

"Because you want me to stay over."

"But she's your Mother."

"And you love me."

"Point taken, okay I'll be right back."

Cheng hopped off the bed and kissed Dre before leaving the bedroom. Dre was certainly right, Cheng did love him very much and would do anything for him. Cheng made his way to the living room where Ms. Parker sat watching TV. He gently knocked on the wall to get her attention.

"Excuse me Ms. Parker, may I ask you something?" said Cheng. Ms. Parker looked over smiling.

"Sure baby what is it?"

"Well I was wondering if it would be alright, and I know it's a school night and all, and of course my Father would be fine with it, and Dre would arrive to school tomorrow morning on time so I was hoping if it was alright..."

"It's okay Cheng dear, Dre can stay over tonight," said Ms. Parker, she smiled. "Did Dre make you come out here and ask me for him?" Cheng laughed.

"Kinda, well thank you Ms. Parker."

"Anytime dear."

Cheng walked back to Dre's room feeling very happy. When he reached the bedroom he ran towards the bed pouncing on top of Dre. As Dre was moments away from dozing off his eyes suddenly opened. Cheng was on top of him, arms crossed, staring at Dre with the cutest smile he could manage.

"Wow, you are adorable!" said Dre, Cheng smiled. Dre wrapped his arms around Cheng kissing him softly. "So what's the verdict?" Cheng smiled.

"She said yes," Dre smiled.

"I love you." Dre leaned in and deepened his kiss with Cheng. They were really having a great day. As they moved away Cheng looked into Dre's eyes.

"I love you too. Hey, you have to pack up your stuff since you're staying the night."

"Your Dad is going to be okay with this right, even though it's a school night?"

"Yeah don't worry. I've had Liang and Song over for a week. He'll be fine, trust me."

"If you say so. Alright well I need to pack up my stuff, so can you please move." Cheng pouted.

"But I'm comfortable here on top of you."

"Oh you just keep getting better."

Cheng kissed Dre's neck before getting off the bed. Dre got off the bed and grabbed his bag packing up a few things. He gathered his clothes for school tomorrow as well as his pajamas, his toothbrush, and his school bag. As Dre finished packing his things Cheng received a text from his Father.

'Would you and Dre be fine with pizza tonight?' Cheng laughed. They only ordered out if no one was around to cook. Cheng assumed that was the case tonight. He looked over at Dre.

"Hey, you feel like pizza?"

"Yeah, that works. We all set?"

"Yeah I think so. Our ride should be here very soon, lets go wait outside."

Cheng and Dre said goodbye to Ms. Parker before leaving the apartment. When they got outside they sat by the front door until Cheng's limo arrived. Both boys got into the limo, they were dropped off at Cheng's house. They got out and walked through the front door. As they got inside Cheng called out to his Father.

"Father, we're here. Where are you?" His father called down to them.

"I'm in the wreck room Cheng. Care for a game of pool?" Cheng smiled as him and Dre ran up the stairs, down the hallway and into Cheng's wreck room.

"Absolutly! Let's play" Mr. Lao smiled at his son. He greeted Dre as he saw him.

"Hello Dre, very nice to see you again." said, Mr. Lao. Dre looked over.

"Thank you sir, it's nice to see you too," said Dre, as he looked over at Cheng. "Hey Cheng, give me your bag, I'll put it in the room."

As Dre took his and Cheng's bag to the bedroom Cheng quickly turned to his Father asking him a question.

"Hey, it's alright if Dre stays over tonight? He can ride with me tomorrow to school," Cheng asked, his Father nodded in approval.

"Yes that's fine, just don't stay up too late."

"We won't, believe me we're too tired from getting up early," Mr. Lao smiled.

"So am I. Alright I'll rack the balls up, you break."

Cheng and his Father played a few close games of 8-ball as Dre watched. As it turns out Mr. Lao taught Cheng how to play. Both Cheng and his Father teased each other as they shot. Cheng even went as far as knocking into his Father's arm once or twice. Mr. Lao laughed at his son's playful manner. After a few games of pool Mr. Lao left the wreck room to wait for the pizza.

Dre walked over to Cheng giving him a warm hug.

"You played great Cheng," Cheng smiled. He leaned in and kissed Dre.

"Thanks Dre."

After clearing the pool table and hanging the pool cues back on the wall rack, Cheng and Dre went to go relax on Cheng's bed. They laid together under Cheng's blanket cuddled up close. They felt so comfortable they could have fallen asleep right there and then. As Cheng and Dre laid beside each other they thought about what they did earlier. Cheng spoke.

"Dre, that was amazing what you did before, after school."

"Seeing the look on your face was more amazing," Cheng and Dre smiled towards each other while they kissed.

"Dre, do you think maybe later we could, you know." Dre had a devious grin on his face.

"You remember when I said that tub of yours gave me some great ideas?" Cheng licked his lips.

"And I told you that I would love to hear those ideas, but sadly I think we would have to wait for another night when we have the house to our self," Dre pouted.

"Well how about the bedroom, think we can do stuff here?" Cheng leaned in close to Dre.

"Only if we're quiet enough," there lips were close.

"Correction love, only if you are quiet enough," they kissed.

Their kiss was quite playful. They would kiss softly and rest their foreheads together, or Cheng would be very gentle as he nibbled on Dre's lip. In return Dre nibbled on Cheng's ear as Cheng kissed Dre's neck. Both boys were getting very aroused. They really needed to do this. They wanted to show their love for one another. They wanted to be together in every way possible. Just then Cheng heard his Father call from downstairs.

"Pizza's here boys."

* * *

**REVIEW! Please. Chapter 16 will be posted Sunday. Not sure what time Sunday. It depends on how much I write tonight. Goodnight **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid**

**Author's Note:**

**CHAPTER 16! OMG! As promised here is your next chapter. Bad news, well not really bad news but news nonetheless. I had a very busy day today, I wasn't home that much. Anyway I woke a little after midnight like I said I would and I invited a friend over, so that kinda took up most of my night lol. I finished Chapters 19 and 20 and I'm working on 21 now. I will have Chapter 21 finished today. Now here is the good news. each morning this week starting today I will post a new chapter for you guys. So Sunday Monday Tuesday...etc...each morning you get a new one. Cool right. Yeah I thought so too! The Chapters will be posted when I get home from work. That will be between 7am-11am usually. As always please review each chapter. I love all the reviews I have been getting and I cannot wait to read more. When I'm done with this story I will start writing my 2nd Karate Kid fanfic(it will have no relation to "Our Road"). But I have some great ideas for another story and I know you will all love it. Anyway thanks again to all my readers, I love your support and praise and I love you all!**

**Love, Zach  
**

* * *

Cheng and Dre made their way down to the kitchen. The aroma of the pizza was thick in the air. It smelt amazing. Both boys gathered their pizzas and took a seat at the kitchen table. Mr. Lao sat across from them. As they ate dinner they discussed their day.

"How was your morning Cheng?" said Mr. Lao, "anything interesting happen at school?" Cheng smirked looking at Dre.

"Well," said Cheng, "I realized that Dre cannot use chop sticks." Dre laughed

"Mr. Lao they're impossible!" said Dre, Cheng and Mr. lao laughed.

"Practice makes perfect my friend," said Mr. Lao, "Cheng I wanted to ask you something." Cheng and Dre looked back at Mr. Lao.

"What is it?" said Cheng, feeling quite curious.

"I was wondering what is it that we should do for you birthday this weekend?" said Mr. Lao, Cheng smiled. Dre went right into thought before adding to the conversation.

"Wait, Cheng, sorry for interrupting Mr. Lao, Cheng your birthday is this weekend?" Cheng and Mr. Lao gave Dre a curious look.

"Yes Dre," said Cheng, "my birthday is July 8th, this Saturday, why?" Dre's face lite up with joy.

"Oh my god Cheng," said Dre, "my birthday is this Saturday on July 8th! Do you know what that means!" Cheng laughed, of course he knew what that meant.

"Oh I think I can take a guess, let me see," said Cheng "It means we'll both be 16 on Saturday?" said Cheng, Dre smiled while nodding his head enthusiastically.

"Well what would life be without surprises," said Mr. Lao. "It looks like a double birthday party is in order." Cheng and Dre looked at Mr. Lao smiling wide.

"Well I would say we should do a house party Father," said Cheng, Mr. Lao nodded in agreement.

"Superb idea my son. Will it just be Liang, Song, and Mei Ying, and of course Dre?"

"Oh awesome they're coming too?" said Dre, Cheng looked over smiling.

"Yeah of course Dre, and yes Father I would say just them," said Cheng.

"Very good then," said Mr. Lao. "I can't believe you boys are turning 16, how time passes.

As Cheng, Dre, and Mr. Lao ate their dinner Cheng received a text from Liang.

'Master Li is gone! No one knows where he is, Mr. Han has been assigned the new master of the studio. Strange huh?'

Dre and Mr. Lao noticed the shocked expression on Cheng's face. Feeling concerned, Mr. Lao spoke to his son.

"Cheng?" said Mr. Lao, "is everything alright?"

"Father," said Cheng, looking at his Father and glancing back at Dre, "Master Li is gone. No one knows where he is. Mr. Han is taking over the Fighting Dragon."

"Are you sure?" said Mr Lao, he looked away from his son thinking to himself.

"Do you think he's alright?" said Dre, Cheng looked at Dre feeling confused and slightly worried.

"I don't know," said Cheng. "I hope he's alright."

Cheng was indeed worried about his Master. Though he felt hate for his Master for the past, he cannot forget who he is. That man gave Cheng the strength he needed to be who he is today. He was indeed a father figure to him and if something was wrong he couldn't help but feel worried.

"Cheng, Dre," said Mr. Lao, Cheng and Dre looked over. "I'm going to see Mr. Han, we will go by Master Li's home and see if we can find something. I will be back later." Cheng nodded.

"Okay," said Cheng, "be careful," Mr. Lao smiled. He walked by his son kissing him on top of his head.

"I will son, Dre it was nice seeing you again, goodnight boys." said Mr. Lao, Dre smiled.

"It was nice seeing you too sir, goodnight," said Dre.

"Night," said Cheng.

Mr. Lao got his coat and keys and left the house. Dre and Cheng sat in silence at the kitchen table thinking about that text message. Was Master Li alright? In the years Cheng has been his student he never knew his Master to simply go missing from the studio.

Cheng was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when he felt Dre holding his hand. Dre gave his hand a light squeeze. Cheng looked at him and smiled. He loved Dre so much. Dre always knew when his boyfriend needed him, and he would always be there for him.

"Hey don't worry, alright. It's probably not as bad as we think it is," said Dre.

"You think so?" Dre smiled.

"Well honestly I have no idea but I like to think positive!" Cheng laughed.

"You're funny Dre, come on let's clean up here. We'll go back up to my room."

"Okay."

Cheng and Dre quickly cleaned up the kitchen and packed away the remaining pizza. After the whole kitchen was clean Cheng shut off the lights, locked the door and went up stairs, Dre following close behind, perhaps a little too close. Cheng smiled when he felt Dre's hand graze his ass. Cheng spoke out as they traveled the stairs.

"Control your libido Parker," Dre laughed.

"I'm sorry but it's staring right at me, and it's so perfect and round and it's all mine!" Cheng laughed, they really wanted each other badly.

Cheng walked hand in hand down the hallway into Cheng's wreck room. It was getting close to 7pm and Cheng was starting to feel tired. As they reached the bedroom Cheng let go of Dre's hand, he walked over to his closet, Dre followed.

Cheng opened his closet and looked around. Dre was leaning in the doorway as he watched Cheng undress. Cheng didn't mind he knew Dre was enjoying it all the same. Cheng took off his shirt first to reveal his smooth, beautifully defined chest. Dre licked his lips as he watched from the doorway, doing his best to stay as calm as possible. Cheng reached for a spare hanger and hung up his shirt, afterward he slowly took off his jeans. He let them fall loosely to the ground as he teasingly bent over to pick them up.

Dre stood there smirking at Cheng, he knew exactly what his boyfriend was doing. And it was certainly working out the way Cheng planned. After folding his jeans and placing them on a shelf Cheng took off his socks. Cheng stood on one leg and bent the other leg up to grab his sock. Dre saw the upper half of Cheng's perfectly smooth thighs. After taking off his socks and throwing them in the clothes basket he turned to Dre.

"What should I wear to bed Dre?" Dre eyes snapped from Cheng's body and went to his eyes. Cheng was blushing deeply and loving Dre's obvious reactions to his nearly naked body. Dre smiled.

"What is the least amount you can wear to bed?" said Dre, Cheng laughed.

"Something loose then, okay, here we go." Cheng grabbed off his shelf a pair of black silk pajama shorts, they were indeed lose. "And I think the briefs will have to go as well, Dre can you please close my closet behind you? Thanks."

Dre looked up a little bummed. Cheng wanted him to leave the closet while he took off his briefs and changed into his shorts.

"Awe I have to leave," said Dre, Cheng laughed.

"I promise to make it up to you love," Dre smiled before closing the door.

"You tease," Cheng laughed as Dre closed the closet door.

Dre went over to his bag and grabbed his athletic shorts out. He never wore a shirt to bed. He called out to Cheng quickly.

"Hey Cheng, I'm gonna grab a shower before bed, okay," Cheng called back.

"Okay."

Dre went into the bathroom and adjusted the water temperature to his liking. As he got cleaned up Cheng sat lazily on his bed waiting for Dre to get out.

He promised to make it up to Dre and that is exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

**BWAHAHA! At last, no one his home to cock block them! You're gonna love Chapter 17! Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone, did I ever tell you how much I love your reviews? ^.^/ Like really I love them, and I love you. Enjoy Chapter 17!**

**Love, Zach  
**

* * *

Dre finished his shower got out and dried off. After discarding his towel on the floor he changed into his athletic shorts. When he opened the bathroom door into Chengs room a wave of steam seeped through like fog. Dre loved hot showers.

Cheng was sitting Indian style on his bed with a pillow propped on his lap. He was using the pillow as an arm rest. He turned towards Dre as he left the bathroom. Dre went over and laid down in front of Cheng. He rested his head on the pillow on Cheng's lap. Cheng reached over and started massaging the top of Dre's head making him very sleepy. Cheng took this moment to look at Dre's body.

Dre was lean and his skin was a light shade of brown. There were thin sections of body hair on his lower legs and his under arm. The rest of his body was smooth. His abs weren't as defined as Cheng's but they were there nonetheless. His chest was defined as well as the rest of his 5'6 body. His skin gave of a shine from just being washed and his body smelt like Dove.

Cheng was getting very aroused looking at Dre's body. He moved his hands from Dre's head and started to massaged his chest. Dre moved further up closer to Cheng's body. Cheng leaned forward and was rubbing up and down Dre's stomach.

"Oh...Cheng," Dre was breathing heavier, so was Cheng. They both needed this but if Dre remembered correctly he told Cheng that they weren't done yet so he got first go on the pleasuring department.

Dre turned around and got up close to Cheng. He grabbed the pillow on Cheng's lap and threw it behind him on the bed. Cheng and Dre leaned in to kiss deeply. As they kissed Cheng's hands went to Dre's chest as Dre's hands went to Cheng's inner thighs. Out of reaction to Dre's touch Cheng moved his legs further apart giving Dre no restraints. Dre reached under Cheng's arms picking him up to lay him down on his back. Cheng looked up at Dre with complete lust in his eyes.

Dre looked down to see Cheng was fully aroused and begging to be touched. Cheng's silk shorts hung loose around his waist and thighs. Dre used both hands and traveled slowly up and down Cheng's legs and hips. As Cheng laid on his back his eyes were closed. His hands had a loose grip on his bedding as he bucked his hips into Dre's touch.

Dre took his hands and grabbed both of Cheng's legs guiding him to wrap them around Dre's waist. Their bodies were as close as possible. Cheng had his ankles locked as he held his legs around Dre. Using his hands Dre teasingly traveled up Cheng's legs making the small 5'6 Chinese boy moan and shiver under his touch. He stopped at Cheng's thighs.

Dre used his hands and massaged the back of Cheng's thighs. His motions were slow and felt amazing. Cheng took deep breaths as his head moved left and right. He felt his eyes roll up. Dre was completely pleasuring him in every way. Cheng couldn't get enough of it.

"Oh, ah Dre, please...mmhm..." Cheng couldn't get any words out. He was in a trance of physical pleasure. Dre heard his lover's plea and without hesitation gave Cheng what he wanted. Dre's right hand went up Cheng's thigh through his shorts. Cheng gasped and breathed heavier as he kept moaning Dre's name.

Dre was stroking Cheng slowly, wanting this to last as long as possible. His left hand wandered under Cheng's leg and thigh as he gently massaged Cheng's right cheek. It was smooth and plump and just perfect. Dre was loving everything about Cheng's body. He just couldn't get enough of him. He was perfect. As he slowly stroked Cheng for a couple minutes he took that time to build up saliva in his mouth. He released his right hand from Cheng pulling it out from Cheng's shorts.

Dre carefully placed the gathered saliva into his hand. He placed his left hand on Cheng's waistband pulling the shorts down to Cheng's ankles. Cheng used his feet and kicked the shorts off his body. Afterward he locked his legs back around Dre's waist. If Cheng thought what he felt was amazing it was nothing compared to what he felt next. He moaned very loud and his eyes opened. Dre took his right hand with the saliva and stroked Cheng's shaft completely. It was wet and covered from the tip to the base.

Dre kept a firm grip on it, each stroke he went down as slow as possible sending waves of pleasure to Cheng, each time bringing him closer to the edge. Cheng was close he couldn't hold it much longer. He felt it coming. His legs dropped from the sides of Dre's body back on to the bed.

"Oh Dre, oh...I'm...I...mmmhm..."

Dre gave Cheng once last stroke and held his hand at the base of Cheng's shaft. Cheng gasped and moaned as he came hard. It went all over his chest and stomach in four large spurts of semen. Dre watched the lustful expression on his lovers face. He loved seeing Cheng like this. Dre bent down to lick some of his semen up, it tasted sweet and salty. Dre leaned forward and kissed Cheng softly. He tasted the semen in Dre's mouth, he loved it. Cheng was breathing heavy, he felt drained of all his energy. It was the single most pleasurable experience yet, he gave Dre a look of pure love.

"Oh Dre, I love you," Dre smiled and kissed him again.

"And I love you too."

Cheng looked down at the mess on his chest and laughed lightly, he was sweating a lot too. Cheng reached over lazily grabbed Dre's hand. He looked up at Dre and spoke.

"I think I need to grab a shower."

"Yeah you do, when you're done cleaning up meet me in the jacuzzi."

* * *

**Oh Cheng I bet you needed that! Chapter 18 will be up Tuesday morning. Remember what I said, one new chapter every morning this week. You'll have plenty to read! Please Review...Please please please.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid**

**Author's Note:**

**Crap! It's snowing out! I HATE SNOW! Alright I gotta say how happy I am to go to sleep to see 70 reviews and wake up to 90+! I love you all of you! Well now before you guys read 18 I have a couple things that I want to bring to your attention. As you can already tell it's SNOWING! Where I live(NJ) it's gonna snow most of the day and throughout the night. And I'm sure all of you know who have been keeping up with me, I work overnight, so I will be getting home late tomorrow morning. Now since tomorrow I'm getting home late here is what I'll do. I'm going to post Chapter 19 tonight before I leave for work. And honestly chances are I'll post chapter 20 tomorrow morning for the hell of it ^.^/ So yeah you're getting an extra chapter. Awesome right? Yeah I know! Now, another thing I wanted to let you guys know, You will notice that in Chapter 16 I announced a birthday party coming up for Cheng and Dre, July 8th.(Jaden Smith's birthday!). Well in those Chapters I will have a lot of Liang and Song in it as well. So now since you will see them a lot I wanted to point out who Song is. I will post 3 picture links and caption in the review of this chapter so you guys know.  
**

******If anyone is still confused after seeing the 3 pics please just send me a private message and I'll do my best to clarify it for you. Thank you again everyone for reading my story and reviewing. Oh one last thing, I looked up the stats on my story and saw a fair number of visitors, that's great. It's just that I hope for everyone who is reading please post a review for each chapter, thanks again for the readers who have been reviewing steadily, but anyone who has only just been reading if you can please post a review I'd appreciate that. I want to hear as many opinions as possible. Enjoy Chapter 18! I love you all!**

**Love, Zach  
**

* * *

Dre picked Cheng up bridal style and carried him off the bathroom. Cheng insisted on walking but Dre was having more fun than he cared to admit. When they reached the bathroom floor Dre put Cheng down and allowed him to walk around. Cheng was still completely nude and Dre's eyes were fixed on Cheng's backside. Cheng felt Dre's eyes on his body.

"Hey, stop staring Dre," Dre's eyes shifted quickly to something else in the room trying to hide where his eyes were clearly glued too. "And if you would be so kind can you please grab my shorts off the floor?" Dre smiled and turned back towards the bedroom grabbing the shorts.

As Dre was in the next room Cheng turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature. He walked over to the jacuzzi and turned on all the faucets as the hot water came rushing out. Dre came walking in with his shorts. Cheng spoke to Dre before turning towards the shower.

"Hey you can leave that on the toilet with the towels. The tub should be filled soon. I'll be right in once I clean up this mess that you made all over my body," Dre smiled.

"If I recall, you weren't exactly complaining where you?" Cheng backed away from the shower, he had a devious grin on his face as he walked up to Dre. Cheng's hands moved swiftly into Dre's shorts feeling the sides of Dre's hips. Dre moaned and closed his eyes to Cheng's touch.

"Oh Cheng," Cheng slowly took his hands out, he gave Dre a soft kiss before speaking.

"Next time it's your turn," Cheng turned around and walked slowly into the shower. He smiled to himself as he knew Dre was staring at him again. "Eyes off Dre," Cheng closed the shower door behind him.

As the jacuzzi filled up Dre adjusted the lights in the bathroom. The only one on was the dim gold light above the jacuzzi.

After about another minute the jacuzzi filled up and Dre shut off the water. Before taking off his shorts Dre looked inside the tub. It was very clean and shined bright under the gold light. Dre reached his leg around and placed one in the tub. It was hot and felt amazing. Using his arms Dre supported his weight and wrapped his other leg around. He slowly sat down as the hot water went up to his neck. He called out to Cheng.

"Cheng, this is so nice in here," Cheng smiled. Anything for his baby.

"Glad to hear it, I'll be out in one second."

Dre closed his eyes, he let the back of his head rest against the side of the tub. His body felt like air as he relaxed in the hot water. His senses tingled as the water jets lightly massaged his sides. It was very nice indeed. As Dre relaxed he heard the shower shut off and heard the shower door open.

Cheng took the towel off the toliet and dried his face and hair. He dropped the towel onto the floor as he walked over to the jacuzzi. He gently went into the tub doing his best to not splash up any water. Dre opened his eyes at the sound of Cheng entering the tub. He smiled and motioned for Cheng to come by him.

Dre laid against the side of the tub as Cheng rested on top of him. Dre wrapped his arms around Cheng's back. Cheng used his arms as a pillow as he laid against Dre's chest. Both boys closed their eyes as they felt everything around them.

They felt the steam in the air and the heat of the water. They felt the surface of the water ripple from the jets. It splashed up on their neck and the side of their face. They felt the complete closeness of their bodies, no clothes, just their skin. It was a feeling of pure relaxation. It was perfect in every way possible. They had each other, and they were in love.

Cheng and Dre relaxed in that position for about an hour. They didn't feel like moving, talking or doing anything. Their bodies were weightless under the hot water. They were getting tired as the hour passed. Dre simply laid there with his back against the side of the tub. He heard the quiet sound of Cheng's light breathing in his ear. He opened his eyes and looked down. Cheng was fast asleep in his arms.

Dre could have stayed like this for the rest of his life. In his arms was everything he wanted and the only thing he needed. He loved Cheng more than life itself.

It had to be getting late by now, at least late for a school night. Dre looked over at the clock on the wall. It was 9:15. Dre knew they had to go to bed now for school. However, he didn't want to wake his boyfriend. Dre was just melting at the site of how cute Cheng looked while he slept.

Dre kissed Cheng gently while he stroked his face. Cheng began to wake from his touch. Cheng slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Dre. He smiled as Dre leaned in and kissed him.

"Hey, come on, bedtime," said Dre, Cheng yawned.

"Okay."

Dre drained the tub as Cheng and him got out. Dre reached for his towel and dried off. Cheng was moving a little slower than Dre. Their bodies felt slightly heavy from getting out of the hot water. After Dre dried off he took his towel and wrapped it around Cheng's waist. He reached for his shorts and put them on. Afterward he grabbed Cheng's towel and wrapped it around Cheng's back. He gave Cheng a warm hug holding him close.

Before they parted they kissed softly. Dre grabbed Cheng's shorts and held Cheng's hand as they left the bathroom and walked towards the bed. When they reached the bed Cheng changed into his shorts. Dre pulled the blanket down as Cheng crawled into bed. Dre turned off all the lights in the wreck room, bathroom, and bedroom. He also set the alarm clock on Cheng's nightstand.

Dre got into bed and laid very close to Cheng. They held hands as they each shared one pillow. Slowly their eyes felt very heavy. They rested their foreheads together breathing lightly. Before they knew it fatigue overcame the boys as they slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**SO CUTE! Chapter 19 will be up tonight before I leave for work, depending on how I fill will determine if I post Chapter 20 tomorrow morning or wait for Thursday morning. Goodnight everyone hope I make it home in one piece! REVIEW! Please. ^.^/**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, here is 19! Okay so if anyone attempted to load the 3 pics I left in the review, well they don't work *sad face* I'll arrange another way for you guys to view them. I'll probably load them into a facebook album and send you guys the links. I will admit that this Chapter has a rather disturbingly dark ending. Don't worry though it's only a glimpse of future events. I'm not yet ready to write it so after this Chapter I will get right back into Cheng and Dre. Please enjoy 19. I love you guys! ^.^/  
**

**Love, Zach  
**

* * *

Cheng and Dre slept through out the night. Peacefully with nothing to disturb them, they laid together hand in hand. However, as they slept someone they knew was missing. Where did he go? Was he okay? Was he hurt? Did he need someone? All these questions unanswered.

Mr. Lao and Mr. Han searched far and wide. They knew Master Li. They knew the places where he would go. But each location left them with no clue, no trace of his whereabouts, and no hope of finding him. They searched around the studio for a note or a clue that he may have left. They got nothing. They talked to everyone around town who knew him. They got nothing. They searched his house and discovered no trace of a break in, no evidence of a forced entry, and no sign of a fight. They got nothing. Where is Master Li!

They contacted the Chinese police to help. Their top detectives were on the case. As of right now Master Li is missing with no hope of his return. It was now 10:00pm .Accepting defeat Mr. Lao returned home. Mr. Han came with him. Both men entered the house and walked into the kitchen. Mr. Lao made himself and Mr. Han a drink as they went outside and sat on the deck in the back yard.

It was a warm beautiful night out in Beijing, China. The sky was clear and the area was calm. The outdoor lanterns around the deck burnt bright and glowed strong. It kept away the several bugs of the night that buzzed all around.

As Mr. Lao and Mr. Han sat drinking they sighed deeply.

"This is terrible. I just don't know where he is. He didn't pack up and leave, was he kidnapped?" said Mr. Lao, Mr. Han looked over feeling as confused as his friend.

"It's difficult to say, he certainly had enemies in his life, but few men would challenge him in a fight. It's strange, when we entered his house the doors were unlocked, the house was in perfect condition and all of his belongings were still there," said Mr. Han.

"Also, it's not as though he just packed up his clothes and left, his clothes are there too? I'm so confused. I'm worried Han. Who could have done this?"

"Why would someone do this. What was the motive? I don't know. I only hope where he is he's safe. Zhou, how is Cheng doing?" Mr. Lao looked up and smiled, he was quite ready to change the overall topic that has become their primary focus this evening.

"My son is very happy now. Something about Dre has truly changed him. When Cheng is around Dre I see a side of him. It's a side of Cheng I have not seen in a long time. There is a happiness in his heart Han. Its a happiness that I have not seen since before my wife died," Mr. Han smiled.

"Your son is strong Zhou, and Xaio Dre is strong too. There is bond between them I think. Whatever that connection may be it's positive. They need each other very much," Mr. Lao thought of something just then.

"Han, do you think that my son loves Dre?" Mr. Han smiled.

"Difficult to say. But let me ask you something, if that were the case how would you react?" Mr. Lao looked over thinking hard.

"Honestly Han, I would be very happy for Cheng and I think if that is the case, Dre is very lucky. All I know is that I want my son to be happy. I will never judge him for who he loves. I am so proud of Cheng. He's endured too much for a boy his age. His mother dying, him having to cope without her, that tragic accident at the tournament. Too much for someone his age Han. Dre is a godsend. He's done so much for my son. If they are together then I'm sure Cheng and Dre will tell me when they're ready," Mr. Han smiled.

"Well said Zhou, well said, shall we make a toast," Mr. Lao and Mr. Han held up their glasses, Mr. Lao spoke.

"To Cheng and Dre, may they find strength and happiness in their hearts to overcome any obstacle."

Mr. Lao and Mr. Han drank and spoke of a lot that night. For now the search for Master Li will have to wait. Where is he? Is he alright? Someone does know...but who...?

The area was cold and dark, the floor was wet and the sound of dripping water was heard in the distance as a faint echo. He didn't know where he was or what time it was. He body was in pain, he felt bruises all over his chest, arms, legs, and face. He felt the cold steel around his wrist and ankles. He heard the sound of chains that bound him to a wall. He could not see anything, he felt the thick cloth of the blindfold over his eyes, wrapped tightly around his head.

He heard the distant sound of a creaking door and the prominent footsteps of someone walking downstairs. He braced himself for what he knew what was coming next. He flinched at the pain he felt as another man punched him across the face and kicked him in the stomach.

Master Li screamed in pain...

* * *

**WOW ZACH! THAT'S MESSED UP! Poor Master Li =( - - - - - Please review, HEY if I come home tomorrow morning from work and see a lot of new reviews I'll post Chapter 20! Snow is coming. Goodnight everyone! Review-Review-Reveiew(PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE)  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, turns out it didn't snow. It's gonna snow TONIGHT! I'm sad now. Don't like snow. Oh and hey guys there is something I wanted to ask. I looked on the traffic and I saw that 14 people read Chapter 19 but only 1 person reviewed it. I was very curious to hear everyone's opinion on it because of the ending. If everyone can please do me a favor and write a review for 19 I would really appreciate it. Here is 20, I will post 21 Thursday morning whenever I get home. Which will be late morning early afternoon. Please post a review for 20 as well. Thanks guys, much love.**

**Love, Zach  
**

* * *

Cheng and Dre moved in their bed as they heard the sound of the alarm clock. Dre reached over to shut if off, sitting up in bed. Cheng sat up in bed as well. Cheng yawned and rested his head against Dre. Dre turned to Cheng kissing him on top of his head, he yawned too.

"Morning," said Cheng.

"Morning," said Dre, "I'm tired," Cheng smiled.

"Me too."

Cheng got up to go to the bathroom, afterward Cheng went over to his closet to pick out an outfit for the day. Dre went to the bathroom soon after, he took care of his business and turned on the shower. As Dre took a shower Cheng went downstairs to grab a bowl of cereal. After about 10 minutes Cheng went back up to his room and entered the bathroom.

Dre was bent over in front of the sink with his towel wrapped around his waist, he was brushing his teeth. Cheng walked over to the shower turning on the hot water. He took his day clothes and placed them neatly on the toilet. Afterward, he undressed and walked in. As Cheng showered Dre left the bathroom and got dressed. He had his bags packed and was ready. Cheng and Dre had about an hour before they had to leave. Cheng always preferred to wake up earlier so he had time to relax before school.

Dre sat on Cheng's bed, relaxing against the headboard, he closed his eyes as he heard the sound of the running water. After about 10 minutes Cheng left the bathroom fully dressed for school. Most of the lights in the room were off except the nightstand lamps. They were dimmed.

Cheng got onto his bed sitting next to Dre. Dre reached down to hold Cheng's hand. As Cheng sat there he remembered something he wanted to talk to Dre about.

"Hey Dre," Dre looked up feeling curious.

"Yeah?"

"Mei Ying and I were talking yesterday, it was at the end of school before you, Liang, and Song came outside."

"What did you guys talk about," Dre felt quite curious, Cheng was smiling.

"Well she said that Liang wanted to tell us something but she wouldn't say what," Dre thought to himself.

"I wonder why, you know I noticed something about Liang yesterday," Cheng looked at Dre feeling curious and interested in the conversation.

"What did you notice?"

"Well I don't know if he was really looking at him or just you know, looking. It's just I saw when the five of us were together that he looked sad, especially when he saw us together."

"Wait, you saw him looking at who? And you're sure that he was sad? Was he sad at us or just sad?

"Well I kept seeing him glance at Song, watch next time we're all together, he does it a lot. And no, he's not sad at us, just sad you know. Now you said that Mei Ying said Liang wanted to tell us, as in you and I, and not just you?"

"Yeah she said that Liang would either tell me or you. Wait, hold on one sec, you said that he was looking at Song a lot?"

"Yeah."

"And you said that he was sad when he saw you and I together?" Dre smiled, it was like they were two detectives, and overall they were having fun. They pulled all the clues together.

"Cheng, are you thinking what I'm thinking? Cheng smiled wide.

"Well if you're thinking that I'm thinking what you're thinking then you've thought right."

"No...not Liang, he doesn't strike me as the type of guy?"

"You never know Dre, do you think he told Song? I mean look at it, Song is his best friend, Liang tells him everything, yet for this he told Mei Ying."

"Because she's a girl, yeah that makes sense."

"Oh this is good. But Dre, if it's true then how do we get Liang to talk about it?"

"I don't know, but if Liang feels that way he must be really depressed right now."

"Why Cheng?"

"One, he's holding it in so he's bottled up and that hurts over time. Two, he only has Mei Ying to talk to and he wants to tell us..."

"Three, he's afraid that if he tells us we won't be happy and we'll hate him, or his friends and family will hate him in general..."

"Four, he wants to tell Song, but he's afraid to tell Song, and he's more afraid of Song hating him..."

"And Five, he's confused and doesn't know what to do."

"Well we have to do something Dre." Dre thought to himself hard, Mei Ying said that Liang would tell them eventually. But if Liang is scared then he may keep it bottled up and fall into a deep depression. That would be worse.

Cheng thought to himself as well. What if Song doesn't feel the same as Liang, will Song be fine with his best friend feeling the way he feels. Cheng couldn't bare to see two of his friends fight over this.

"Cheng what should we do?"

"I think Saturday would be the best time for us to talk about it with them, what do you think?"

"Our birthday party here?"

"Yeah it's the best time, we'll have Liang and Song here, not at school where we can only talk for a couple minutes and after school they're both busy with training and their studies."

"If you say so," both boys smiled. They were pretty sure they figured it out. They just needed to talk to Mei Ying first before they set their plan in motion. Cheng looked at the clock. It was 6:30am.

"I love you Dre," Dre smiled he leaned in and kissed Cheng.

"I love you too Cheng. I always will."

"Come on, let's go to school."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, please review. Thanks.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone, turns out the snow wasn't that extreme, so I got home on time. Thankfully. I have some bad news guys - - - I'm sick - - - I feel terrible, So I'm gonna take Chapter's 27 and 28 a bit slow. I need to rest. Also, the three pictures that i attempted to show everyone i uploaded into a facebook album on my page. I'll put the links for the 3 pics in the review section with a caption so you know who Song is. It's very important that you guys knows. I mean for anyone who has seen the new movie they'll recognize him right away. If for some reason the pics don't load again, just send me a message and I'll send them. Well let's recap. Boy's are trying to figure out what has got Liang upset. They have an idea but they need to first speak with Mei Ying. Master Li has been kidnapped. And Cheng and Dre's 16th birthday is coming up soon. I hope you all enjoy 21, much love.**

**Love, Zach  
**

* * *

Cheng and Dre arrived at school with about 10 minutes to spare. Before they left they sent Mei Ying a text message asking her if she could come to school early. They arranged to talk to her alone so they knew what was up with Liang.

Cheng asked Mei Ying to meet them in the courtyard of the school, it was secluded and no one would be able to hear them, that and there was no chance of accidentally seeing Liang and Song when they arrived.

Cheng and Dre saw Mei Ying in the courtyard , they walked up to her, each giving her a hug. Afterward, the three of them sat down and talked.

"Okay so Dre and I wanted to talk to you about what you said to me yesterday," Cheng said.

"Oh I knew I shouldn't have said anything," said Mei Ying, "now you can't let it go," Dre laughed, she was right.

"Don't worry it's fine, and honestly in the long run it's for the best," said Dre. Cheng nodded in agreement.

"Look we think we know what it is that Liang wants to say, but before we go jumping to conclusions can you please tell us?" said Cheng. Mei Ying looked worried, she knew the boys mean well but she doesn't want Liang to be upset.

"Mei Ying look," said Dre, "Liang won't get mad, he'll understand if you tell us. Besides we're worried that whatever this is that Liang wants to say, he's going to keep it bottled up for a while and if that happens he's going to be depressed, and Cheng and I don't want that." Mei Ying understood. She cares about Liang very much and wants him to be happy too.

"Okay I'll tell you," said Mei Ying. "He has a crush on Song." Cheng and Dre smiled.

"When did he tell you this?" asked Cheng.

"A couple months ago," said Mei Ying, "He hasn't told anyone else. I think he was content with just never telling anyone but when he saw you two together he got upset. He wants to feel that same love with Song."

"Well we have to say something to him," said Dre, Mei Ying looked scared.

"No you can't!" said Mei Ying, she was getting worried. "What if Song finds out and he hates Liang that would be worse than anything.

"We know, believe me Dre and I have looked at every possibility," said Cheng. "We think it would be best if Saturday we each get them one on one and talked, Dre can talk to Liang and I'll talk to Song."

"We're having our birthday party Saturday," said Dre. "Just found out that our birthday is the same day and we're both going to be 16," Mei Ying smiled. "Since they're both coming over Saturday and you too as well, we'll have plenty of time through out the night to get them alone and talk."

"Well Liang will be easy cause you know for sure that he likes Song," said Mei Ying. "But how are you going to talk to Song, we don't even know if he feels the same." Cheng and Dre thought about that too.

Mei Ying had a good point. None of them know if Song is gay. He's obviously comfortable with it since he's fine with Cheng and Dre, he would probably be fine with Liang too. However, if Liang ever tried to make a move then it may just do more damage than good and ruin their friendship. That would be far worse than anything.

Cheng had to think very carefully on how he was going to approach Song. He couldn't just go out and ask 'hey are you gay?' Just imagine what Song would think. They had the whole week to think of the perfect way to get Liang to come out and to find out if Song was even attracted to guys. It was no doubt a tough mission but the boys were up to it. They loved Liang and they wanted him to be happy.

Cheng and Dre didn't get much time for the rest of the week to hang out after school. They each went home, did their homework, studied, and relaxed. When they weren't busy they would text each other and talk on the phone. They kept discussing how to do it. They came up with ideas, they looked at every possibility, they practiced holding conversations, they did everything.

On top of their mission to help Liang the boys also wanted to be together, as Cheng continued to remind Dre it was his turn next and Cheng was just counting down the days until they would be alone Saturday night. Liang and Song weren't staying the night like Dre was. They completely understood since Cheng told them him and Dre wanted some privacy after the party. So Liang and Song agreed to stay at Liang's house after the party.

Their long slow week of school was now over. Dre woke up at around 11am to a beautiful, warm, Saturday morning. Cheng arranged for an escort to pick him up at his apartment by 2pm. Cheng wanted Dre to arrive earlier than Liang, Song, and Mei Ying. He told the others to arrive at 3pm.

When Dre got out of bed he went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. Afterward, he took a shower and packed up his clothes for the night. His mother was working that morning so she didn't get a chance to see Dre off before he left. She didn't mind. Her and Dre had a nice quiet dinner Friday night to celebrate his 16th birthday.

Ms. Parker got him a couple new outfits and some CD's. He didn't ask her for anything for his birthday but she got him some presents nonetheless. He was very thankful. As the week went by Dre was wondering what presents he could give to Cheng for his birthday. It's hard to say. When you think of material items Cheng pretty much had everything. Dre resorted to buying Cheng a few DVD's he knew he would like.

It was around 1:30pm and Dre sent Cheng a text telling him he was ready to leave. Cheng told Dre that his escort would be there in 15 minutes to pick him up. Before Dre left he shut off all the lights in the apartment and locked the door on the way out. He waited outside for the limo to arrive. When his escort showed up Dre got into the limo and was taken to Cheng's house. After dropping Dre off the escort drove away. Dre spotted Cheng waiting for him outside the front door.

Cheng met Dre halfway up the driveway smiling and giving him a big hug.

"Happy Birthday Cheng," said Dre. Dre gave him a soft kiss cupping the side of his face. Cheng blushed.

"Happy Birthday Dre, hey give me your bag."

Dre handed Cheng his bag, Cheng quickly opened the front door and placed the bag inside. Afterward he closed the door. He walked hand in hand with Dre to the back yard. Both boys walked through the stone tunnel in between the house and garage.

The back yard sat on about 4 acres of land. Connected off the deck was a cement stone area that surrounded an in-ground pool. The pool had a high slide and a diving board. On the deck was beautiful outdoor furniture, a huge grill and an upper level to the deck. It connected as a balcony for Mr. Lao's master bedroom.

Dre walked over to the edge of the pool looking down. The water was crystal clear. Dre bent down and lightly splashed the service feeling the water. The temperature was 80 degrees. It was perfect for swimming. Dre looked over past the pool. On a raised level was an outdoor hot tub. It was huge, at least 4 times bigger than the one in Cheng's bathroom. It could easily occupy 12 guests.

"This is great Cheng. Now I know why you asked me to bring my swim trunks," Cheng laughed.

"Yeah we'll defiantly go swimming."

Dre absolutely loved the back yard, between the pool and the hot tub as well as Cheng's wreck room they were definitely going to have a lot of fun tonight. However, Dre didn't notice something until he stood on the raised platform by the hot tub. There was more to the back yard.

"Oh wow Cheng, I didn't see that before," Dre looked at the rest of the back yard. Cheng guided him to see everything up close. Dre was loving every moment of this.

There was a net put up for volley ball. There were garden chairs set up and an outdoor shack, the shack had a couple quads for off roading, snow mobiles for the winter, and hunting rifles. Dre looked through the trees to see trails where he assumed they would go ride the quads.

"When my father had this house built he wanted a lot of land and privacy," Said Cheng. "There isn't another house for about a mile. We're very secluded here, no one to bother us and plenty of land to do as we wish."

"Yeah good point."

"Me, Liang, and Song always take the quads out through the trails, you can ride with me, they take some getting use to at first but they're a lot of fun. We'll ride through the trails later."

"Great I can't wait."

Dre looked up to the back of the yard there was hill in the back that lead to a plateau. Dre got excited when he saw what sat on top of the plateau.

"Wait Cheng what's that up there?" Dre pointed to the hill. "On the plateau over there? Is that...is that another house?" Cheng laughed.

"Why yes it is Dre. That is our guest house, but we never really use it. We have someone who comes up once a week to maintenance and clean it. There is a living room, a small kitchen, a full bath and a bedroom."

"Can we go see it!" Cheng laughed harder, he loved how excited Dre got over simple things like this."

"Later Dre, we'll wait for Song, for some reason he loves that house too."

Dre and Cheng turned around walked back towards the house, it wasn't until they walked back that Dre spotted something else he didn't see.

"Hey a hammock! Come on Cheng."

Dre ran from his spot towards the hammock that was tied between two large trees. Cheng followed close behind. The trees gave off a lot of shade. The hammock was large and could easily sit 2 people comfortably. Dre and Cheng went to go lay down on the hammock. It was relaxing and very nice. They laid close as it swung left to right.

They felt the warm summer breeze in the air. It made them tired and they could have easily napped. It was about 2:30 and Liang, Song, and Mei Ying would probably arrive within the hour. Cheng and Dre relaxed there for a half hour discussing their top secret mission tonight.

"Okay so run through the whole plan again with me," said Dre, Cheng looked over smiling.

"Well first off we need to get them separated without it being obvious. Actually we just need to get Song by himself, I think Liang won't mind. As we discussed this week you and Mei Ying will talk to Liang."

"And you will talk with Song."

"Right. I know eventually sometime tonight Song will want to go up to the guest house. Honestly I think he wants to just live there, I remember so many times he came over, him and Liang would just go sleep up there."

"So when you two go up there, we'll talk to Liang. Now Liang won't want to follow you guys right?"

"I doubt it honestly. Liang loves to shoot pool so you get his attention by offering to play a couple games with him. I think that should work."

"It will be a miracle if this works out that smoothly. We know what to say to Liang, and you know what to say to Song?" Cheng gave Dre a cocky smile.

"I think I know."

At that moment they heard the familiar sound of Song's voice call from the front yard.

"Where are the birthday boys!"

Cheng and Dre smiled and they rushed to get off the hammock. They watched as Liang, Song, and Mei Ying walked through the stone tunnel into the back yard. The three of them spoke at the same time.

"Happy Birthday!"

* * *

**It's party time! Please review. Thanks. alright there are 106 reviews right now...Awesome! If I wake up to a lot more then tonight I'll post chapter 22. If not then I'll probably just wait until tomorrow morning to post it. Up to you guys...REVIEW! ^.^/**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid**

**Author's Note:**

**BLAH! I'm still sick! I need to sleep a lot now that I have off these next two days. Hopefully I'll feel better on Saturday, because I have not even started Chapter 27, I know what to write I'm just too tired to write it. Thank you for the reviews. Please everyone please review, I really wanna hear as many opinions as possible, good or bad I'm curious. I saw that around 30 people read my recent chapters, that's really great, but only 5-10 people reviewed. Oh and hey to these 3 authors whose story I have been following - ****_RaeRaeLovesSlash21 - crystaldiemond12 - NaruSasuluver19 - _I have been reading your stories and I think they're really wonderful, I hope that you guys update soon. Well that's about it. I love you guys, thanks so much for reading and following, it really gives me the motivation to keep writing. Enjoy Chapter 22!**

**Love, Zach  
**

* * *

Cheng and Dre smiled wide, tonight looked like it was going to be very fun indeed. Mei Ying walked over giving Cheng and Dre big hugs, afterward, both Liang and Song hugged Cheng as well as Dre. Cheng guided them all inside so they can put their bags in the wreck room. They went through the front door. Dre picked up his bag off the floor as everyone followed Cheng up the stairs, down the hallway, and into the wreck room. Everyone placed their bags down against the back wall and sat wherever.

"So Mr. Cheng what is on the agenda for tonight? said Song." Cheng smiled.

"Same as we do every year Song," said Cheng.

"Have fun with as many things as we can."

"Yeah basically. My Father should be home soon with the sub platters for dinner."

"Oh nice," said Dre, "didn't know that."

"Yeah Cheng's Dad usually gets that for us for the parties, or cooks on the grill, either or," said Liang.

Cheng got up off the couch and walked to the closet in his bedroom, he called back to the others.

"Hey guys you can each use the bathrooms to change, I'm gonna change into my swim trunks, I want to go swimming."

As Cheng went into his bedroom the three boys turned towards their bags and got out their swim trunks. Mei Ying got out her bikini. Mei Ying went first. By the time she was done Cheng was ready and out of his room. When Mei Ying left the bathroom Liang entered. As Liang left the bathroom Dre glanced over to see something interesting. Song was staring at Liang. Or was he?

From Dre's angle he couldn't tell for sure. Cheng noticed too, he even saw Song lick his Dre and Cheng made eye contact, they knew they were both thinking the same thing. After Liang got out Song went into the bathroom and Dre went into Cheng's bedroom. The other three made their way down to the pool.

Dre and Song got changed at the same time and left the bedroom and bathroom at the same time. When they got out they noticed they were the only two in their. Dre took that time to get a quick look at Song, he had to admit regardless of anything he thought Song and Liang would make a very cute couple. I mean look at Song.

He was so small and adorable, he was only 5'2 and his chest and abs where not even as defined as Cheng, Dre, or even Liang. He had a small baby face and his small swim trunks gripped his body perfectly. When you look at Liang you could see how pefect they would be. Liang stood about 5'7. He had a lean figure and a small gentle face. They would definitely look cute together.

As they stood outside both doors of the bedroom and bathroom they moved to walk out of the wreck room. At that moment Song stopped and called out to Dre.

"Hey Dre," Dre turned around to face Song.

"Yeah whats up?"

"I never got to ask, but how are you and Cheng doing so far?" That got Dre's attention.

"We're great, really great, I'm so happy with Cheng, I love him."

"That's nice, you two are very brave, and you're lucky to have each other, I just wish that...Oh never mind."

"What? Never mind what?"

"No it's nothing, I mean you'd probably understand, it's just that..." Song stopped mid sentence again. Dre walked over to him.

"You okay Song?" Song looked up at Dre, he wasn't sad but he just wanted to say something. It was hard to say without being direct.

"Dre you know when you want to say something to someone and you don't know how?"

"Yes, look at Cheng, It took us a couple days for him to fully open up to me. Why do you ask?"

"I want to say something but, I'm afraid of what that person might think. I just don't know how to say it." Dre thought hard to himself.

Was Song thinking what Dre thought he was thinking? He could only hope.

"Well what do you mean exactly Song?"

"It's just that when I see you and Cheng together I'm so happy for the both of you. I wish I had the courage to express my feelings. I'm just afraid that if I do it'll be a mistake."

"Song loving someone is never a mistake, whoever it is that you have feelings for you should tell them. You might be surprised at what they say. But for now don't worry about it. I'm sure when the time comes you'll know. I mean Cheng and I knew when our time came."

"How."

"We felt it, you'll feel it too, you usually feel it when you're around that person, or if they really need you. It's a feeling in your hearts that makes you happy and hurts at the same time. The only reason why it hurts is because they don't know. So you feel sad because you want to tell them, but you're afraid to take that risk. Well at first so was Cheng, but in time I got him to see past that. I think regardless of what happens you should tell that person how you feel. It's the best advice I can give you Song."

"Thanks Dre, I needed to hear that, come on, let's go join the others."

Dre and Song walked outside through the kitchen. When they got onto the back deck they heard laughing and the splashing of water. Dre and Song looked over to see Liang on the diving board. Dre took a quick glance at Song. Song was indeed staring again at Liang, was this an all-the-time occurrence and they simply never spotted it?

At that moment Liang looked over at Song, he smiled at Song before diving into the pool, Dre noticed the slightest blush on Song's face. Now all Dre needed to do was get Cheng alone and tell him of the conversation he had with Song earlier. Dre was snapped from his thoughts when he heard his boyfriends voice.

"Hey guys come on in!" said Cheng, smiling Dre ran to the edge of the pool, he jumped and landed in with a cannon ball splashing everyone. Dre swam underwater to Cheng. Cheng watched as Dre resurfaced in front of him. As he surfaced he wrapped his arms around Cheng holding him close. They stood in the shallow end as they gently kissed.

"Hey break it up sexy boys," said Song, Cheng and Dre laughed hard, Cheng blushed too.

All five of them swam for about an hour. They did a lot. They played water games and they even raced. Liang won every time, his longer arms and legs gave him the advantage, Mei Ying sat on the edge of the pool as she played referee. Poor Song was always last and Cheng and Dre usually tied for 2nd, it was too close to tell.

While they swam they saw the sliding glass door on the back deck open. Mr. Lao and Mr. Han came out carrying the sub platter some plates and beverages. Dre looked up in excitement, he quickly got out of the pool and ran to Mr. Han. The others followed suit.

"Mr. Han!" said Dre happily. "Hey Mr. Lao, thank you much for everything," Mr. Lao smiled.

"Happy Birthday Xaio Dre," said Mr. Han.

Cheng ran up to his Father.

"Happy Birthday Cheng. Happy Birthday Dre, everyone hungry?" said Mr. Lao, everyone shook their heads. "Well great, let's eat!"

All five teens got out of the pool and dried off, they let their towels drape over the sides of the deck. They laughed and talked as they helped themselves to turkey subs. On one side of the table Dre sat between Cheng and Mei Ying, opposite of them was Liang and Song who sat next to each other. On both ends of the table was where Mr. Lao and Mr. Han sat.

Dre took this time to talk to Mr. Han.

"Mr. Han, how is the studio going?" Mr. Han smiled. Liang, Song, and Cheng all looked over at Mr. Han.

"I would say it's quite a difference from teaching one student as appose to teaching a couple dozen. However, I must say that my boys are coming along well and I am very proud of their fast progress." Song and Liang nodded in respect they both spoke at the same time.

"Thank you Master Han." Mr. Han nodded to Song and Liang, he looked over at Cheng and Dre.

"Cheng, Xiao Dre, I will let you both know now. There is always a place for you boys at the Fighting Dragon. Cheng you are very missed there by everyone, and Xiao Dre I know you would do great. I hope in time you will consider my offer and return. Until then do enjoy your time together."

At that moment, Cheng, Dre, Liang, Song, and Mei Ying all felt a slight discomfort from that last statement. Did Mr. Han and Mr. Lao know about Cheng and Dre. Almost as fast as they felt their discomfort they did their absolute best to play it off. Mr. Lao and Mr. Han didn't seem to notice. Cheng spoke to bypass the possible awkwardness.

"Thank you Mr. Han, Dre and I will let you know."

After dinner Mr. Lao and Mr. Han gathered up all the plates and the rest of the food, together the two of them cleaned up as the 5 teens relaxed talking. It was 5:00 and the sun was starting to set. After cleaning up Mr. Lao went back out to the porch to say goodnight to everyone.

"Mr. Han and I would like to say goodnight to all of you. We have some important errands to run. Boys always a pleasure to see you, Mei Ying thank you for coming as well. Cheng I'll see you tomorrow son." Mr. Lao walked over and gave Cheng a hug.

"Thanks Father, I'll see you tomorrow."

Mr. Lao went back into the house grabbed his keys and left with Mr. Han. The five teens sat outside. Song, now done with dinner, wanted to have more fun. He looked at Cheng.

"Hey Cheng," said Song, "you think we can go off roading for a bit? I wanna see that guest house again too while we're on the trails." Cheng smiled, he made eye contact with Dre.

"That sounds good to me, Dre you gonna be alright without me for a bit?" said Cheng.

"Yeah I'll be fine," said Dre, "Hey Liang, you want to play a couple games of pool while they're out?" Liang smiled.

"Yeah! I would love to." Mei Ying smiled, so far so good.

"Cool we'll set it up," said Dre, "oh hey Cheng can I talk to you quickly before you guys head off?"

"Yeah sure Dre," said Cheng. Everyone started to get up and go inside to put on dry clothes. Cheng spoke. "Hey guys make sure you put your wet clothes in the bathroom, thanks."

Cheng and Dre walked around the yard where they wouldn't be overheard.

"Okay what's up Dre?" said Cheng, Dre spoke quickly getting to the point.

"Hey when you guys left to go to the pool Song and I talked quickly." Cheng looked curious.

"Talked about what? What did he say?"

"He likes someone Cheng. I don't know who? I'm sure it's not you or me. Honestly I think it's either Liang or Mei Ying. He says he wants to tell this 'person' how he feels."

"He said 'person' are you sure?"

"Yeah positive, which means it's got to be Liang."

"How do you know Dre."

"Because any straight guy would never say 'I like this person.' They would say "I like this girl," he never even said "he" or "she" and I think that's important."

"Wow I never thought of it that way, you just might be right on this. Alright thanks for telling me that. I'll see if I can find anything out tonight. Good luck with Liang. Oh and I love you.

"Awe, I love you too Cheng." Both boys embraced in a warm hug and kissed gently before they parted. They walked back into the house where they went up to Cheng's room and got dressed in their day clothes.

Cheng and Song dressed in jeans and long sleeve shirts since they were going to be off roading for a bit. Liang was racking the balls on the pool table, he was ready to start his game with Dre. Mei Ying sat on the sectional texting. Everyone was now dried off and wearing nice warm clothes.

Cheng spoke before him and Song left.

"Alright we'll be back in like an hour give or take. Have fun guys, we have our cell phones on if you need to contact us. Oh and hey we'll put the lights on in the guest house when we stop over there. That way you'll know when we're there." Dre smiled.

"Alright sounds good, have fun guys," said Dre.

"Have fun. See you when you get back," said Liang.

"Bye guys," said Mei Ying.

As Cheng and Song turned to leave Song glanced back over. He made eye contact with Liang before walking out the door. Dre and Liang played a couple games of pool. At first they didn't talk that much. It wasn't until after the 2nd game that they got into conversation.

"You know Liang," said Dre, "I have to say it really means a lot to Cheng and I how supportive you've been for us." Liang looked up, he gave Dre a rather weak smile but he meant it with all good intention.

"Thanks Dre," Liang looked a little sad, Dre noticed and walked over. Mei Ying got up off the couch too.

"Liang are you okay?"

"What yeah, I'm fine, it's just that, oh never mind." Mei Ying walked over by Liang and gently placed her hand on his arm.

"Liang," said Mei Ying, "I think you should tell Dre, really I do." Liang looked at Dre, he was standing in front of him leaning against the pool table, his arms crossed with a warm smile upon his face."

"I just don't know what do to," said Liang, sighing.

"Well how about start by telling me why you've been bummed out every time you see us together," said Dre, "or at least why you can't keep your eyes off Song." Liang's eyes shot up towards Dre, how did Dre know.

"Look it's not that I'm sad when I see you two together, and it's just...I'm sorry Dre. Is it that obvious when I look at him."

"Yeah it is, look Mei Ying was concerned about you, she told us, but even before that we knew. We only needed her to confirm it before talking to you about it."

"Guys, how do I tell him?"

"Well before you do, Cheng is finding out as we speak. He'll see if Song likes you or not, and honestly between you and I Liang, I think he does." Liang's face lite up with hope.

"How do you know?" Mei Ying looked over curious as well.

"When you guys were by the pool Song and I had a quick conversation, he never gave any names but I'm certain he meant you. I just feel it in my heart. Look Liang, whatever happens you need to tell him you're gay regardless, and you need to tell him how you feel towards him. If he likes you back then you two will be very happy together. However, if it turns out that he's straight then he'll at least respect you for being honest and open with him. Also, he'll want you to understand something. If he's straight he'll only want you as his best friend and not a boyfriend. If you cross that line it'll be bad. He'll be confused and hurt, and over time it will push you two apart."

"Okay Dre, thank you. I just hope that I can feel what you and Cheng feel."

Dre gave Liang a reassuring hug.

"You will."

* * *

**Please Review! I will post Chapter 23 sometime tomorrow evening when I wake up. Please Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey Everyone...so glad to be off from work now. I is in need of rest. I'm going back to bed now and I almost forgot to post this...I know you would've hated me for that lol...Oh and hey great news, you're getting Chapter 23 now, You will get Chapter 24 Sunday, but on Tuesday you will get Chapter 25 and 26 TOGETHER! It's honestly a 2 part chapter, so I don't think I'd have the heart to make you guys wait a day or two for the 2nd half. Sorry for the whole day delay in between the next couple chapters but I need time to catch up again with my writing, this cold and fever really hurt me bad, that and working all week didn't help either. Well thanks again for reading and reviewing, I see some new readers who have reviewed as well. And thank you to everyone who has been steadily reviewing all along, you're all wonderful, I love you. - - - oh and im sure you probably guessed this already but I'm gay, yeah figured you already knew. lol I mean c'mon a guy writing a love story between two boys - - yeah he's probably gay lmao!  
**

**Love, Zach  
**

* * *

Cheng and Song drove fast through the trails. They felt the wind in their face and the branches and leaves grazing the sides of their body as they rode past. They kicked up dirt and rock and splashed up mud, their clothes were getting filthy, but it was all great. They loved every moment.

Several times the boys would do wheelies and tricks to show off. After about a half hour of riding they decided to turn back through the trails and go to the guest house. They parked the quads outside the house, Cheng reached his hand through the front door to turn on the outdoor lights as well as the living room light. They both agreed that they were too dirty to go inside.

So they decided with sitting on the porch outside the front door. They rested their backs against the side of the house. Their legs were stretched and their arms crossed. The boys had a lot of fun and now it was time to relax. Cheng took this opportunity to talk to Song.

"Hey Song, Dre and I really wanted to thank you," said Cheng, Song looked over feeling curious.

"What? Thank me for what?" Cheng smiled.

"For how supportive you've been towards us. It really means a lot to us, and it means so much to me. I'm just so happy that I can tell you and Liang everything," Song smiled, feeling slightly sad at the same time. How could he think that he could not trust Cheng and tell him what's been on his mind. Cheng would understand, of all his friends Cheng would understand. He had to tell him. He listened as Cheng continued speaking.

"When Dre and I first started hanging out there was a lot of moments when we got close. We were both confused. I didn't know what to make of my feeling for him. I had never experienced it with another boy before, not that deep and powerful as I feel with Dre," Song held on to every word. Where was Cheng going with this? Cheng kept talking.

"I was happy Song, very happy, just being around him brought me so much joy, and at the same time I was sad, just as sad as I was happy. I cried so many times. I knew in my heart that I wanted to tell Dre everything it's just I was afraid that if he were to find out he'd hate me. Or he'd ignore me and that would be worse than anything. So I thought maybe we could just be close and I'd never tell him everything I wanted to say. But I couldn't. Every time we got close I backed away. I just couldn't bring myself to be with him, not until I knew in my heart that there were no secrets between us."

Song listened, he felt how Cheng felt. Song loved someone very close to him, he wanted to tell that person everything. But he's afraid that when that person finds out he'll never look at him again let alone remain as his friend. How did Cheng do it. How did Cheng find the courage to open up? He listened as Cheng continued his story.

"Dre sensed my fear. He was strong for me Song. He never faltered one bit. Every time I was sad he knew, he held me close and cheered me up. But he would never go as far as to kiss me on the lips or to be sexual. He would never take advantage of me when I was at my weakest. He stayed as pure and faithful to me as he is now and for that I love him more than anything Song. It took time but Dre continued to support me when I needed him emotionally, mentally and physically. I needed him in all ways. He finally got me to open up. And when I did I felt it Song. It was stronger than anything I ever experienced before. I felt the heavy burden of my heart lift from my life. I felt the fear vanish and I had no more doubts. I knew in my heart that what I felt was love. Everything became clear to me. And all I knew was how lucky I am to have someone like Dre in my life."

Tears formed in Song's eyes. He never heard someone speak that way about someone they loved before. It was beautiful. It was what Song wanted. He wanted to look that person in the eyes and tell them he loves them. He needed to say it.

"...Cheng," said Song, Cheng looked over at him smiling, he saw the tears in Song's eyes.

"Are you okay Song?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, that was beautiful what you said. Look I need to tell you something. I've been thinking about this for a long time. It's something I've kept bottled up for a while. I didn't know what to make of it and it wasn't until Monday when I saw you and Dre together that I realized what it was," Cheng smiled. This was it, their plan was working, Song was opening up. Cheng listened as Song continued speaking.

"I feel the same way as you feel. There is someone who I want to open up to, but I'm afraid of what they'll say. I don't want to lose...I'm scared to find out. I just want to know that no matter what everything will be fine. I don't know if that person knows that I like...that I have feelings."

Cheng heard every word Song said, but Cheng noticed something about the way he spoke. Just as Dre picked up on. Song never said "he" or "she." He was afraid to say it was a guy that he likes. Song talked more.

"It's just that when I look at this person I, well sometimes I can't even make eye contact and when I do I just feel clumsy or I find myself staring. Like I want that person to know. And I don't know if they do." Cheng reached out and placed his hand on Song's shoulder. Song had tears in his eyes.

"Song," said Cheng, "who do you like? It's okay you can tell me..."

"Dre are you sure it's a good idea that Cheng talks to Song?" said Liang, he had brought up this question while they played their next game of pool.

"Yes, believe me Liang, Cheng and I have been discussing this all week, he told me what he was going to say to Song, and It's quite moving," said Dre."

"But what kind of reaction does Cheng hope to get from Song?"

"Well he wants Song to know how happy Cheng is now that he opened up to me and to you guys. He wants to show Song how good it feels to not keep things bottled up. I mean don't you feel better for telling me at least?" Liang thought about that, it was true, he felt better knowing that his friends knew and that they were happy.

"Yeah I feel alot better."

"Right so Imagine how happier you'll feel when you tell Song. That is what Cheng is trying to get from Song. He's trying to get him to tell Cheng that he likes you. I know Cheng, he has a way with words, he really does. Let me put it to you this way Liang. As Mei Ying and I stand here and talk to you and as Cheng is talking to Song this is what we know. We cannot force you two to think a certain way, we cannot dictate how your hearts feel but we can help guide you into the direction that you are otherwise afraid to pursue. Honestly If you two didn't see Cheng and I together you and Song may have gone on years before saying something. But it was because of us that you two want this. You feel it in your heart Liang, you know deep down what you want and you're afraid of the risk. That is what I'm trying to help you see pass and that is what Cheng is trying to help Song see past."

"I just don't want to lose him Dre," tears formed in Liang's eyes. Mei Ying walked over and held him in a warm hug.

"You won't lose him," said Mei Ying...

Song looked up at Cheng, could he tell him. How can he not, especially after Cheng and Dre told them.

"Song, who is it that you like? Who have you been avoiding and why are you afraid?" said Cheng.

"Cheng...I'm...I..." Song wanted to say it. In his head he was screaming it. He just had to say it and get it over with.

"You're what Song? Say it...please."

"I'm gay, and I like Liang..."

At that moment Liang felt something strong in his heart. He wasn't sure what it was but it was strong. He didn't know why he felt it. Dre noticed the light headed expression on his face.

"Liang?" said Dre waking over to him. "Are you okay?" Liang looked up, Mei Ying stayed close too.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just felt something just now. I never felt it before. I feel as though Song needs me." Dre smiled. He figured Cheng got Song to open up. Dre remembered when Cheng needed him. There was a connection, a connection of love...

"Cheng how do I tell him?" said Song, Cheng smiled. The hardest part was now over.

"He already knows. Come on, let's go back to the house."

Cheng and Song got up off the porch and started up the quads. Song smiled to himself. If Cheng was right then he would finally be able to tell Liang what he's kept hidden in heart. Song thought of how lucky he is to have friends like Cheng and Dre who care about him.

The path that friends take over time differs with their lives. But in the end all the paths connect to one and we find ourselves walking together again...

* * *

**Liang and Song are getting closer! Please review. Thank you.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid - - - _even though I should lol - - -_**

**Author's Note**

**AWESOME IT'S SUNDAY! Which means Chapter 24 will be posted when I wake up today and go on fanfiction...YES! That's right you all had a fan moment I know lol Okay so I'm feeling a little better...but my head feels like really heavy and sore too, I dunno why. I'm hoping whatever I have will be gone in a few days. Alright well allow me to let you guys know where I am in the story. I'm finishing up Chapter 28 and onto Chapter 29. That's actually pretty bad for me, I usually spend these two days off to write a few chapters but anyway I'll try and make up for it during the week. I was very glad to see quite a bit of reviews for Chapter 22 and 23, great stuff guys. Thanks so much! Please review Chapter 24 as well...and remember you're getting Chapter's 25 and 26 together on Tuesday(Morning when I get home from work, between 7-8am). So you will enjoy...and I know when you finish this chapter you're gonna kill me and come steal my computer from my house cause you don't wanna wait! With that said please enjoy Chapter 24 I love all of you very much and thank you for taking the time to read and review, you're all AMAZING! **

**Love, Zach  
**

* * *

Cheng and Song reached the shack and parked the quads inside. They got off and traveled back to the house on foot. They were filthy. Both boys were covered from head to toe in dirt and mud. The first thing they each needed was a shower.

"Hey I can use the shower downstairs right? said Song. "While you use the one in your room." Cheng looked over.

"Yeah that's fine, that's no problem. Just as soon as you get in the house go right to the bathroom and wash up. While I'm in the shower I'll send Dre downstairs with your clothes from your bag and he'll put them by the bathroom door for you. Also, I'm gonna give him a garbage bag too. You can put these clothes you're wearing in that."

"Yeah good idea, don't want the mud and dirt to get everywhere."

"Exactly, we'll go through the front door, except before we go inside we need to take off our shoes and socks and leave the shoes outside."

Song did exactly as instructed when he reached the house. They didn't want to trail in any dirt or mud into Cheng's house. When Song got inside he walked left down a hallway where the downstairs bathroom stood on his right. There was soap and towels already in there so he just needed his clothes from his bag.

Cheng took the stairs two at a time. He walked down the hallway into his wreck room only to recieve a very amused expression from his boyfriend. Dre laughed at the obvious dirty condition Cheng was in.

"Wow Cheng you're almost as dark as I am!" said Dre, both boys laughed.

"Oh very funny Parker," said Cheng, Mei Ying and Liang walked over to Cheng and Dre smiling.

"Hey Cheng where is Song?" asked Liang.

"He's downstairs showering," said Cheng, he looked at Dre. "Hey Dre I need you to bring Song's clothes downstairs and place it outside the bathroom. Also, can you please grab a garbage bag for him as well?" Dre smiled.

"Sure thing," said Dre. He went over to Songs bag and grabbed his clothes. He turned to leave the room, before he left he stopped to whisper something in Cheng's ear. "By the way, you look sexy with your clothes dirty," Cheng blushed very hard. Dre walked out winking at Cheng before going downstairs. Liang took this time to talk to Cheng before he jumped into the shower.

"Cheng," said Liang, "thank you for talking to Song. I'm sorry I never told your or Dre sooner."

"Hey don't worry, you told us when you were ready, you don't need to feel sorry about anything," Liang smiled.

"Thanks, what did Song say?"

"He said some important things but that is for you two to discuss privately. All I can say is don't worry and be honest about your feelings with each other. He should be out in 10 minutes so just sit and relax okay. I know you're anxious but believe me the hardest part is over."

"Okay, thank you again, you and Dre and have been so caring for us, we're very lucky to have you too."

"Thanks Liang, okay I'm going to grab my shower now. I'll be out very soon."

Cheng turned to his room to grab an outfit from his closet before walking to the bathroom. He took out a fresh pair of briefs and socks, blue jeans and a black T shirt. Liang and Mei Ying went to go sit on the sectional to relax. At that moment Dre came walking back into the room. He smiled sitting next to Liang and Mei Ying.

"I couldn't find the downstairs bathroom, I need Cheng to give me a proper tour of this house. I had to listen for the sound of water," said Dre, Liang and Mei Ying laughed.

"It happens, no big deal," said Liang, he turned towards Mei Ying. "Mei thank you so much for telling Cheng and Dre, I would've never guessed that any of this was possible. I just can't wait to see Song soon." Mei Ying smiled.

"I'm happy that you're happy Liang," said Mei Ying, "you and Song are great together."

"Thanks."

Dre, Liang, and Mei Ying relaxed for a couple minutes. Dre was thinking of all the fun he had today and he couldn't wait to do more stuff with everyone. Mei Ying was just so happy to be there with her best friends and she was trilled to see Liang smiling again. Liang was very anxious. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say first to Song. Nevertheless he was very confident and hoping for the best.

All three turned their head to see the bathroom door open. Cheng walked out fully dressed in his new outfit. He looked beautiful. His face shined in the light and his hair was still partly damp. Dre got up off the couch walking towards him. He embraced Cheng in a warm up hug holding him close. Dre ran his fingers through Cheng's freshly washed hair. He caressed him gently massaging the side of Cheng's head. He let his hand rest on Cheng's face, cupping his cheek. Dre smiled as he felt Cheng's hands wrap around his waist. Slowly both boys leaned in and kissed. Mei Ying and Liang looked over and smiled. They were very happy for their love.

At that moment everyone turned to see Song standing in the doorway. He was fully dressed and dry, he had his towel wrapped around his neck. Song smiled at the sight of Cheng and Dre's closeness. Both boys parted and stood next to each other holding hands, they glances back and forth between Song and Liang. Song made eye contact with Liang. Slowly, Liang and Song walked up to each other. They stood there for a moment not talking, they weren't sure what to do. They felt a little awkward due to the uncomfortable silence between each other.

Cheng and Dre saw this and walked up to them. Cheng took Song's wrist and Dre grabbed Liang's wrist. Liang and Song looked over to see them still feeling nervous. Slowly Cheng and Dre placed Liang and Song's hands together and backed away. Everyone stood silent waiting to see what would happen.

Liang and Song stood in front of each other now holding hands. It felt nice, it felt very different and they got butterflies in their stomach. They made eye contact, it was at that moment that they felt it in their heart. It was an emotion that they shared. It was new to each of them. They weren't sure what to make of this new emotion but it filled them up with joy. As awkward as it felt at first, they were happy to have each other. Slowly Liang and Song moved closer and embraced in a warm hug.

Liang wrapped his hands around Song's back. He leaned in rested his head against Song's shoulders. Song had his arms around Liang's neck cupping the back of his head. It felt so real to the boys, this closeness. It's what they always wanted. After what seemed like a lifetime both boys parted looking around. Cheng, Dre and Mei Ying were smiling, they felt so happy for them. Liang turned to Song to speak.

"Looks like we have a lot to talk about tonight," said Liang, Song smiled.

"Yes we do."

Cheng and Dre moved to leave the room, Cheng turned back calling to the other three.

"Come on guys, cake time!"

Everyone got up and followed Cheng and Dre out of the room. Liang and Song allowed their hands to graze each other as they walked rather close. Mei Ying watched the obviousness of the boys smiling to herself. They made their way to the kitchen. Dre, Liang, and Song sat down at the table. Mei Ying was over by the kitchen counter helping Cheng place candles on the cake and get out plates, forks, cups, and milk.

Dre got up from the table to help them bring everything over. Afterward Dre and Cheng sat next to each other across from Liang and Song who were quietly talking. Mei Ying sat the end of the table. She took a match and lit the candles. Everyone turned to Dre and Cheng and sang happy birthday.

Cheng and Dre sat there holding hands looking at their cake and looking at their friends. After they finished singing Song spoke.

"Make a wish guys!" said Song. Cheng and Dre looked at each other and thought the same thing. Love. They turned towards the cake blowing out the candles. Everyone clapped and cheered. They took the candles out of the cake and placed them on the side. Cheng and Dre took the knife holding it together, they're hands overlapping. Together they made the first cut.

Mei Ying took the cake and knife and cut out several large portions of cake for herself and the boys. Everyone helped themselves to milk and started eating. The cake was delicious moist and very sweet. For their birthday they ate a marble cake with milk chocolate frosting. While they ate Mei Ying told the boys that she was going to call her father to come pick her up. Liang figured he'd do the same. He took out his phone and called his father letting him know that him and Song were ready to go home. They already arranged for Song to spend the night at Liang's house.

After dessert everyone helped to quickly clean up. They took all the dishes and placed them in the sink, they put away the milk and threw away the napkins. they covered up the cake and left it on the counter. Cheng and Dre went back outside to sit on the deck. It was a warm calm night. Cheng took a match and lit the outdoor lanterns that burned bright around them. Liang, Song, and Mei Ying went upstairs and grabbed their bags. They left them outside the house for when they got picked up. Song also grabbed his shoes from out front. The three of them soon joined Cheng and Dre out back.

As Liang and Song sat close they held hands. Song rested his head against Liang's shoulders. Cheng and Dre looked up happily at the new couple. It was a beautiful sight and a happy way to end such a great day. Mei Ying and Cheng talked quietly as Dre relaxed with his eyes closed. After about a half-hour The five teens heard two car horns in the drive way.

"Well that sounds like our ride," said Liang. "Awesome party guys, so much fun, thanks for everything."

"Yeah thanks a lot," said Song, "have fun you two."

"Goodnight boys," said Mei Ying "and happy birthday again."

Cheng and Dre smiled.

"Yeah well thanks for coming, Dre and I had a lot of fun, we'll see you later," said Cheng.

"See you guys Monday!" said Dre.

Everyone got up and hugged each other. Cheng and Dre stood against the side of the railing as they watched the others leave. Mei Ying tunred to wave at the boys before the three of them walked through the stone tunnel and out of sight. Cheng turned to Dre holding his hand.

"Come on let's go," said Cheng, Dre looked confused.

"Go where?" asked Dre, Cheng leaned in close with a very lustful look upon his face. He kissed Dre gently.

"We're going to my room," Dre smiled, he liked where this was going.

"And what's in your room Cheng?" Cheng gave Dre a devious smile.

"Your birthday present."

* * *

**...O.o; This will be fun! Please review. Thanks you. Chapter's 25 and 26 Tuesday morning!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid**

**Author's Note:**

**TUESDAY! Well I must say it's awesome that I've passed 140 reviews...I...LOVE...ALL...OF...YOU!..!..!..! Alright well I don't want to say much more, I'm sure you all hated how I teased you with 24, and before you read I'd like to point something out - One reviewer of mine told me about how she uses lotion with her boyfriend and told me to make them use lotion. This one is for her.**

* * *

"My Present?" asked Dre "may I ask what you got me?" Cheng smiled

"Well I can tell you that when you get it you'll be on your back," said Cheng, he got really close to Dre. He whispered in his hear with a hint of lust in every word, "and you will be saying my name over and over and over again."

Dre was breathing a little heavier than usual. Cheng words were sinking deep into his mind putting him into a trance of highly expected pleasure. His words were incoherent and he felt quite lightheaded.

"Oh Cheng, please..." Cheng swiftly leaned in and kissed Dre deeply. They wrapped their hands and arms around each other as Dre moaned loud. Cheng pushed his tongue as Dre submitted his mouth. Dre sucked lightly on Cheng's tongue as he felt him explore every end of his mouth. Both boys moved their bodies closer, they felt their groins rubbing hard. Cheng moved his hands under Dre's shirt. Dre moaned louder as he felt Cheng explore his stomach, hips, and rear.

Dre moved his hands and grabbed hold of Cheng's, he guided Cheng's hands to the buttons on his jeans. He gave Cheng a look of begging, pleading, ecstasy. He wanted Cheng to pleasure him, he needed this. Cheng unbuttoned Dre's jeans and reached deep down. Dre suddenly lost feeling his in his legs as his knees buckled. He quickly wrapped his arms around Cheng's neck for support.

"Oh Cheng...oh please don't stop...please...mhhmmm," Dre moaned, Cheng was stroking Dre very fast. Dre moaned louder and breathed heavier. He felt his precum drip into cheng's hands. The wetness of it drove Dre crazy. He was close, he felt his orgasm coming soon...

"Cheng, I'm gonna..."

At that moment Cheng stopped, he let go, Dre was moments away from release. Dre breathed heavy as he looked at Cheng.

"Cheng why did you stop?" Cheng leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Because we're doing it on my bed, don't worry I have something better for you upstairs. Now button up your jeans, let's go."

Holding Dre's hand Cheng guided them back into the house, upstairs, and into the bedroom. As soon as they shut the door Cheng was on Dre like an animal. He turned to face Dre pushing him rather rough against the door. He leaned in and kissed him deeply, he took his hands and went under Dre's shirt pulling it right off his body. Soon after he gripped Dre's jeans and unbuttoned them. He pulled them straight down. Dre moved his legs to kick them off his body.

Dre was moaning loud. He had his arms wrapped around Cheng's neck. He cupped the back of Cheng's head to deepen their kiss. Cheng loved hearing Dre moan loud, it was pure lust and they couldn't get enough. Quickly Cheng grabbed Dre's arms and guided him to the bed. Dre laid down on his back.

As Dre laid there he watched Cheng. Cheng quickly ripped his clothes off wearing nothing but his briefs. Dre breathed heavy at the sight of Cheng, he couldn't take his eyes off him. Cheng moved onto the bed, sitting over Dre, straddling his hips tight. Both boys sat over each other wearing nothing but their tight briefs. Cheng loved the feeling of being on top of Dre. He felt Dre's rather large erection under him. It made Cheng very aroused he wanted to be pleasured too but it was Dre's turn right now.

Cheng moved back and forth as their erections rubbed against each other hard. Both boys closed their eyes, the pleasure was overwhelming to them. Cheng and Dre felt their precum drip out, it left several wet stains in their briefs. Dre took his hands and gripped the sides of Chengs hips massaging him. Cheng moaned to Dre's touch. After feeling Cheng rub against him for the last five minutes both boys were fully aroused, sweating, and begging to be touched.

Cheng moved off of Dre's hips as he reached for the nightstand. He pulled out a bottle of thick lotion. What Dre didn't know was that Cheng had the bottle submerged in a cup of very hot water. Cheng felt the bottle, it was hot to the touch, it was perfect and it was gonna drive Dre up a wall. Cheng reached for Dre's briefs pulling them swiftly off his body. Dre's erection stood up. It was a little larger than Cheng's but not by much.

Dre moved his legs further apart. Cheng noticed that Dre had very little pubes, he recently shaved. Cheng was very turned on by the sight of Dre, he wanted his body so bad. Cheng reached his hand down gripping Dre's shaft. He placed the lotion bottle back into the hot water.

Dre moaned very loud at Cheng's touch. He gripped the bedding tight as he stretched his legs and curling his toes. He wrapped his legs loosely around Cheng's waist. Cheng was pleasuring him very slowly. It was slow, sweet, torture. Dre wanted him to go faster but each slow pump sent waves of passion throughout his whole body. Cheng looked as he saw more precum drip out. Sensing that Dre was close again Cheng let go. He watched as Dre laid there breathing heavy.

"Cheng don't stop please. I need this so bad," said Dre as he moaned and breathed heavy. Cheng leaned in and kissed him deeply.

"I love you Dre, I love you so much," said Cheng, they kissed again.

"Oh Cheng, I love you too."

"I want to hear you moan Dre." Cheng reached down and stroked Dre fast. Dre's eyes rolled up as he bucked his hips.

"Oh god Cheng, please..." Cheng stopped again. He reached for the hot lotion. Dre looked over, he knew what was coming, it was gonna make him moan even louder. Cheng took the lotion and uncapped it. He let the thick, white, liquid drip onto his palms. It was very hot to the touch, it was perfect.

"Close your eyes Dre," said Cheng. Dre did as he was told, he slowly closed his eyes, he was breathing heavier and he had a firm grip on Cheng's bedding. His legs were spread wide and he was sweating all over. His hair laid across his face and under his head. At that moment Dre gasped loud. He moaned his loudest as he felt Cheng's touch.

Cheng took the hot lotion and slowly coated every part of Dre's shaft. It was hot to the touch and Dre was in complete ecstasy. The pleasure was so overwhelming. He couldn't say much, he kept moaning Cheng's name over and over. Cheng watched with complete lust as he saw Dre's face. He slowly stroked Dre up and down. As he moved his hands down he went as slow as possible, he had a very firm grip on Dre's shaft. Each time he sent wave after wave of intense pleasure to his lover.

While Cheng stroked Dre he reached over and grabbed more lotion, he added more to his hand as he continued to pleasure him. Dre couldn't take much more. He was very close, and Cheng wasn't stopping.

"Oh god Cheng, faster please...I'm gonna...I'm...Oh Cheng!"

Dre's orgasm was intense. It was a lot and it shot up to his neck and his chest. Cheng continued to stroke him until everything came out. It was 5 large bursts of thick semen. Dre moaned very loud with each spurt. After it was over Dre laid there, quite limp. He was entirely out of energy. Cheng leaned down and licked up a lot of Dre's semen. It was bitter and sweet, it was amazing. He licked up more semen and deepened his kiss with Dre. Dre tasted his semen in that kiss. It was sweet and salty and thick.

Dre laid there for a bit on his back. He couldn't talk. Cheng smiled at him giving him a look of love. Cheng took his dry and reached over to hold Dre's hand. He sat there, Dre looked up at him smiling. After about a minute Cheng got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom. Dre watched Cheng's perfect body as he walked across the room, he was his angel and he loved him so much. Dre slowly closed his eyes, he heard the sound the running water in the distance. Cheng turned the shower on.

Cheng walked back to the bed grabbing Dre's hands. He pulled him up, Dre moved to get off the bed, together they walked into bathroom closing the door behind them. Cheng adjusted the lights so that the only light on was the deep amber glow inside the shower. The water was hot and it filled the bathroom up with a thick layer of steam. Cheng took off his briefs, he wrapped his arms around Dre holding him close. They loved the feeling of their naked bodies making contact. They felt free, it intensified their boundless love for each other.

Cheng and Dre parted slightly still holding on to each other. Dre's hands around his waist and Cheng's hands around his neck. Cheng moaned as he felt Dre's hand cup his cheeks. Cheng closed his eyes to Dre's touch moaning softly. Dre loved feeling Cheng's body. He also really liked feeling Cheng's cheeks. They felt pefect, warm, smooth, and very plump.

Cheng opened his eyes, he leaned in and kissed Dre softly. After they kissed they parted. Cheng grabbed hold of Dre's hand, he turned to the shower, together him and Dre entered the shower closing the glass door behind them.

* * *

**I don't care that there is another chapter waiting for you...You review right now and then enjoy Cheng moan like crazy!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid**

**Author's Note:**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

The hot water felt very soothing to their skin. They stood under the shower head, Dre held Cheng close. The water washed everythign off leaving their skin wet and and dripping. They looked into each other's eyes, they saw pure love and complete happiness within each other. Cheng leaned in and kissed Dre softly. They kissed softly many times, they were gentle, cute, and quick. Dre rested his forehead against Chengs.

Cheng took the bar of Soap washing his hands thoroughly of all the lotion. He then took the soap and gently washed Dre's body. Dre closed his eyes to Cheng's touch. Cheng was very gentle with Dre, he wanted this to last forever. Dre turned around so Cheng could wash his back. Cheng moved the soap in long wide strokes. He went up and down Dre's back, he went around his thighs and in between in legs. Dre moaned as he felt Cheng's hands against his groin. Cheng didn't stay there long, he moved up and down his legs and back up again. Dre was fully washed now. He stood over under the water as it rinsed the soap off.

Dre grabbed the soap from Cheng's hand. He did the same to Cheng, washing every part of his body, Cheng moaned loud at his touch, he was still very aroused from pleasuring Dre, he wanted to be touched. Dre didn't stay too long on one area. After Cheng's body was fully washed he too stood under the water as it rinsed the soap off his body. Cheng reached up and gently grabbed hold of Dre's cornrolls. He got an idea.

"Dre, let's take these out. You're hair is so thick and soft, I want to feel it," Dre smiled.

"Okay, help take out the rubber bands."

Dre turned around as Cheng grabbed his cornrolls. He undid each rubber band one by one. He took each band and placed them on the shelf in the shower. Cheng grabbed his shampoo, he put a fair amount in his hand soaking Dre's hair down to the roots.

Slowly the thick conrolls unraveled. They fell down over Dre's face. Each strand of hair was clumped, long, thick, and wavy. Dre looked beautiful. His hair down made him look younger and more feminine, and Cheng simply fell in love with the sight. Dre allowed the shampoo to rinse out of his hair. Afterward, Cheng placed a lot of conditioner in his hand, he ran his fingers through Dre's thick, wavy, hair, it felt as soft as silk. Dre closed his eyes, he leaned his back resting it against Cheng's shoulders. It was amazing. After a few minutes of conditioning Dre rinsed his hair thoroughly. His hair fell in thick, clumped, strands. It shined beautifully and laid gracefully around his face, neck, and shoulders. Cheng reached over to cup Dre's face. He had never seen Dre more captivating than he did now.

"Dre, you're so beautiful, I love you." Cheng leaned forward and kissed Dre softly. As they parted Dre looked lovingly into Cheng's heart. Cheng melted at the sight.

"I love you so much Cheng, it's moments like this that I see that look in your eyes Cheng. It's a look as though you haven't seen me in a lifetime. And every time, I feel reborn. I love you."

They embraced each other, holding on tight, they never wanted to part. Slowly Dre gently pushed Cheng against the shower wall away from the water. He felt up and down Cheng's body. Cheng closed in eyes and moaned loud. He wanted Dre to touch him. He wanted to feel the pleasure, he wanted Dre. He leaned forward and kissed Cheng's neck. He kissed Cheng gently and started kissing trails down Cheng's chest and down to his stomach.

Dre motioned for Cheng to sit down in the shower. Slowly Cheng slid down the wall, he sat with his legs spread against the shower wall. Dre was standing over time. Dre laid down on his stomach in front of Cheng, looking up at his begging erection. Dre took his arms and wrapped them around Cheng's thighs spreading them further apart. Cheng gasped at what he felt next.

Dre went down on him sucking him perfectly. He took all of Cheng's small shaft into his mouth. He used his tongue and licked the tip as he sucked on the base hard. He was careful to not graze any part with his teeth. Cheng was moaning loud and breathing very heavy. The pleasure was too much. It was his first blowjob. He took his hands and wrapped them through Dre's hair.

Dre sucked Cheng for ten long minutes, at times Cheng would simply lay there not moving, breathing heavy, and moaning Dre's name on and off. It was such immense pleasure he never wanted it to end. Dre started to quicken his pace sucking harder and faster. Cheng moaned louder and he pulled Dre's head inward. Cheng was very close, he felt his orgasm coming hard.

"Dre...oh...I...Oh Dre!"

Dre went down deep as Cheng came hard in his mouth. His mouth filled up with semen. Dre loved the taste, he swallowed what he could as the remaining amount slowly dripped down the sides of his mouth. Dre moved off of Cheng gathering his breath. He licked the sides of his mouth swallowing what remained. He leaned up close to Cheng kissing him deeply. Cheng tasted his own semen and forced his tongue into Dre's mouth. They kissed for a few minutes enjoying the after taste of everything. After they kissed Dre sat against the wall next to Cheng, holding him close.

"Oh Dre, that was amazing," Dre smiled, he loved seeing Cheng like this. They stayed like that for a few minutes, both boys getting their energy back.

Dre stood up in the shower, he reached his hands down grabbing hold of Chengs. He helped Cheng to stand. Dre turned around and shut the hot water off. Both boys got out of the shower. They slowly dried off with the towels and wrapped them around their waist. Cheng and Dre left the bathroom. Dre went over to his bag to grab his shorts as Cheng went to his closet. Dre changed in the wreck room and walked back to the closet to where Cheng stood quite naked in front of him.

"What should I wear Dre?" said Cheng, Dre smiled and picked out a pair of very soft pajama pants.

"These." said Dre, Cheng leaned in and kissed Dre on the cheek before taking the pants. Cheng changed into them. He grabbed hold of Dre's hand and walked to the bed. Dre remembered just then that he had presents for Cheng.

"Hey Cheng, wait here I want to give you your birthday present," Cheng looked up remembering the same thing.

"Me too Dre, I'll get your present."

Dre went out to get bag to get the DVDs. Cheng's present for Dre was in the nightstand drawer. Dre walked back over to the bed sitting next to Cheng against the headboard. He gave Cheng the wrapped DVD's. Cheng opened them, they were a couple fighting movies that Cheng mentioned he liked. He hugged Dre and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you so much Dre, this was so nice of you. Here's my present." Cheng reached over in his nightstand. He took out a small black satin box with a white ribbon tied on top. He handed it to Dre.

Dre opened the box.

"Oh Cheng, this is beautiful."

Inside the box were two gold necklaces, connected to each gold chain was a half of a golden heart. On each half of the heart was an engraving. One half said "Cheng" and other said "Dre." Cheng took the half that said "Dre" and wrapped it around his own neck. He took the other half out of the box and wrapped it around Dre's neck. He looked at Dre smiling.

Both boys embraced. They held onto each other never wanting to part. They were together and they were in love.

"Happy Birthday Dre, I love you," Dre smiled.

"Happy Birthday Cheng, I love you too."

* * *

**Please review. Chapter 27 will be posted Friday morning. Hope you enjoyed. ^.^/**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, very glad to see that you all enjoyed 25 and 26...yeah those boys are awesome, and now Dre took out his cornrolls...he looks much better now ^.^/ Alright so I have an announcement and I know everyone is gonna kill me since you've been use to my rather frequent updates over the last 3 weeks. I'm gonna be a little tied up...If I get free time I'll try and sit down and write a bit more, but for now I'm busy. So here is what I can do. I already have Chapter 27-31 wrote. So for now each Friday once a week I'll post another Chapter. I know one Chapter a week sucks, and I'm sorry. I'm use to just throwing a few out a week and I hope you forgive me. When I have time to finish writing more chapter i'll post them. But the story is coming to a close. And you'll see the possible endings form as you read the chapters over the next few weeks. I hope you enjoy 27. Take care guys! I love you all!**

**Love, Zach  
**

* * *

Liang and Song sat rather quietly during the car ride home. Everything still felt very new to them. They were certinly happier now. Their hearts felt much lighter, coming out to Cheng and Dre and then coming out to each other was a tremdous relief for both of them. Yet as much as they were happy for each other they were by all acounts incredibly confused.

Each boy would admit they never had a girlfriend growing up. They looked at girls here and there but it never really had an effect on them. It wasn't until Liang was 13 and Song was 12 that their emotions heightened. They saw each as more than best friends. They couldn't explain it at first. When Liang and Song were around each other they felt an immense amount of happiness. Yet under all the joy was fear, sadness, and overall built up depression.

They didn't know who to talk to, they didn't how to say it, and they were afraid to speak. Sure they had Cheng, and there was Mei Ying, but what would they think? Cheng was so strong and powerful and a leader, would he have looked at it as weakness, they were too afraid at the time to find out. Mei Ying was so involved in other things, that and she was a girl. Since she was a girl Liang and Song each were afraid she might tell Cheng, after all, the two are very close.

As they stayed close to one another they did not know that all along each boy was thinking the same thing. Yet they did not know how to express it. It was so new and it was scary for them. So what did each boy do? They locked it away, they locked this emotion away. At times it would resurface, especially when they slept over each others houses. During the times when they were alone. There were countless moments to which they could have came out. But they did not. First of all they weren't even sure what to say, but more importantly they knew this was not common for boys to act this way, to show love more than just friends. So they feared losing one another. And because of that fear what did the boys do?

Liang and Song secretly made a sacrifice to each other. They buried their love in order to stay close. They both figured that it wasn't worth the risk of losing their best friend. As much as it killed them on the inside, all that mattered to each of them was not losing the other. After two years of keeping their love bottled up they seemed to have been able to get over it. Until Cheng and Dre.

Liang and Song each watched as the two boys showed their love for each other. It was a shock beyond anything. Their close friend and leader, the boy to whom each of them loved and respected was kissing another boy in front of them. It was at that moment that everything Liang and Song worked towards was for nothing. They spent so much time attempting to bury their love, but that one simple act changed it all. When they saw Cheng and Dre together it stirred something deep inside. They knew at that moment that could never forget what they felt for each other.

But now they had another problem. They were back to stage one. They were depressed again and still heavily moved and motivated by that passion in their hearts, and yet still afraid to confide in one another. So what were they to do? They did not know. Someone knew though, three in fact. There were a few guardian angels who loved them dearly and wanted to see them happy. Cheng, Dre, and Mei Ying.

They saw it for their own eyes. They saw the depression and they saw the love. They wanted them to be happy and so they did their best to make it happen. Cheng, Dre, and Mei Ying spoke to the boys. They expressed to them of their happiness and how happier they would be if they dropped their restraints and let go of their fear. It was tough but Liang and Song did it. And now here they are in Liang's bedroom sitting next to each other on the bed. Thinking about everything that lead up to this moment in their life.

Liang and Song sat close to each other against the headboard holding hands. Song rested his head against Liang's shoulders. It was such a great comfort for both boys. This closeness is what they wanted more than anything. They looked back on everything and they could not believe that this is where they are now. It felt so natural. Liang loved holing Song's hands. They were small, very soft, and warm to the touch.

Song loved the feeling of resting against Liang. He needed someone to lean on. He needed someone stronger than him in his life, someone for support, for friendship, and for love. He wanted Liang to hold him, and to love him in all ways. He wanted Liang to look him in the eyes and tell him everything. He needed this.

Liang looked down as he saw Song resting, it was so simple yet the impact was immense. The feeling of caring for another, the feeling of being needed and wanted and loved. Liang knew Song needed him and all Liang wanted was to be there for him. He wanted to be strong for Song and to always protect him, he wanted to love Song in every way. He wanted to be his best friend and his boyfriend. Liang would stay close in Song's life and go on now and forever more as one.

As Liang held onto Song's hands he leaned in and kissed Song gently on top of his head. Song looked up smiling at Liang, he loved this gentle sweet caring side of Liang, it made him so happy.

"Thanks," said Song, Liang smiled back.

"You're welcome," said Liang, "how are you feeling after everything?"

"I feel really amazing. I was scared Liang, I was confused and I didn't know what to do. If I only knew that after all this time you felt the same."

"I know Song, we could have had years together, but please, let's not look back, for all we know we may not have been ready. I mean look at us, I'm 15 and you're 14. What if a few years back we came out. When we were 13 and 12. Do you think we would've been mature enough to handle it."

"Maybe not, I guess it was for the best that we found out when we were a little older. I think it does make all the difference Liang."

"Song all I know is that I care for you so much. These last few months were the worst. I tried to hide what I felt but it kept coming out. I told Mei Ying but she promised not to tell anyone, so it didn't make a difference really. I'm just happy Cheng and Dre did so much for us."

"So am I. I'm very thankful for them. We may have gone years before saying anything. They stayed strong for us. All I know is that I'm happy to have you in my life Liang. I've always cared for you, and there were times when I needed you, when I wanted you to hold me and take away my pain. I'm just so happy that you're here now for me."

Song held on tight to Liang, he buried his face in Liang's shoulders. He wasn't sad or crying, he just wanted to feel that closeness, he wanted to feel Liang's arms around him. He wanted Liang. As Liang held Song he rocked him back and forth. He kissed him on top of his head and gently rubbed up and down his back. Song melted into his touch.

"Song I will always be here for you. You've always been in my life, and I've never felt happier than I do now. I want to hold you and share everything with you. I want to protect you and care for you. You mean more to me than anything and I will always love you Song."

Song had tears in his eyes. What Liang said was so beautiful. Song leaned in and kissed him on the cheek to make him happy. After being kissed Liang looked at him, Song was blushing deeply. He had never kissed a boy before and it was so new to him, he was very nervous but he enjoyed it all the same.

"You love me Liang? You really love me?" Liang leaned in and kissed him gently on his cheek.

"I know I love you, or at least what I feel is love Song. All I know is that I've never felt this way before, does that sound like love." Song looked up at him smiling.

"I think it does and I think I love you too."

Liang and Song rested together in bed, they cuddled up close holding on to one another. Their feet, legs, and arms intertwined. Song rested his face in Liang's shoulder as Liang rested his head on top of Song.

Tonight was a beautiful night for the boys. It was the night that bridged their gap of isolated fear for each other, the fear of opening up. They were no longer afraid and they were together. This will be the first of many special memories that Liang and Song will share.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid**

**Author's Note:**

**Alright everyone here is 28 as promised! I do apologize again for making everyone wait an entire week for another chapter. It's very cruel I know! But as you all know I have been busy nowadays and at least for now you have 5 more weeks of chapters to enjoy before I need to sit my lazy ass back down and finish this awesome fanfic. Please enjoy, and please review, I'm very curious of everyone's reaction to this chapter, because the ending will surprise you...DO NOT SCROLL DOWN! YOU'LL RUIN IT FOR YOURSELF! Thank you ^.^/ Please enjoy! - - - Lot's of Love - - - ^.^/  
**

**Love, Zach  
**

* * *

Dre sat next to Cheng on the bed admiring his new gift. It was very beautiful. The gold surface gleamed brightly against the dim lights of the nightstand lamps. The engraving was elegent and perfect and the chain was quite thin. Dre couldn't explain to Cheng enough just how much this meant to him. When they thought they couldn't get closer as a couple it's moments like this that prove them wrong everytime. And for that they're thankful.

Today was so amazing for the boys. Everything from the moment they woke up, to where they are now, they had a wonderful day. Dre felt so happy around Cheng, he leaned in close kissing him gently, Cheng smiled.

"What was that for?" said Cheng while smiling.

"For being you, I love you Cheng." Dre smiled, Cheng leaned in and kissed him back.

"I love you too."

After feeling the necklace enough times through his fingers Dre released it allowing it lay gently against his chest. Him and Cheng have done so much together. They have become so close, they were able to tell each other everything. Also, they found the strength and confidence to open up to Liang, Song, and Mei Ying. Perhaps it was now time for them to tell whom that remained...their parents.

"Hey Cheng, can I ask you something?" said Dre, he reached down to hold Cheng's hand, it was warm and soft to the touch.

"What's up?" said Cheng.

"Well we've been getting really close, and now we told the others about us, do you think it's time that we tell our parents?" Cheng looked at him, thinking hard, was it too soon to tell them?

"I was thinking about that today, when we were eating dinner, do you remember what Mr. Han said to us?"

"Yeah, about us enjoying our time together, it just seemed like they knew."

"I know, it just seemed that way. Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if my Father and your Mother already know. Whichever the case I think overall that I agree. We should tell them, together."

"How though? We've never gotten them together to ask?"

"Well we have to arrange for a way that the four of us are alone somewhere."

"Any suggestions?"

"Maybe we can do a dinner sometime, or an afternoon lunch, we just need a time frame that they're both free."

"My mother usually works a lot of overtime at the car factory and on those mornings she'll work half days and be home by noon."

"And my Father's schedule is usually always busy, he spends a lot of time away from home doing things for the business. Whether it's supervising a project, running meetings, having dinner with representatives from other countries, all that stuff. I mean honestly with how busy my Father is all the time I'd have to give him a months notice. That way he can at least free up one evening for us."

"Well that's easy for my mother. If I ask her that in a month from now I need her to be free she'll have plenty of time to call off."

"Alright great, so I'll talk to my Father when I see him tomorrow, and you can tell your Mother too."

"Yeah that works." Cheng smiled at Dre, he reached over the grab hold of Dre's hair.

"I love your hair like this Dre, you're so beautiful." Both boys leaned in and kissed.

"Thanks Cheng, I like it too. Hey how do you think Liang and Song are doing."

"Well I think they're doing well, I would imagine they're a little nervous, they do have a lot to talk about. But overall when they get past the awkwardness of coming out to each other I think they'll be very happy."

"I hope. Come on, let's go to bed."

Cheng and Dre got close under the covers, they were both very tired after everything. Dre moved to rest his head against Cheng's chest. Cheng rested his head on top of Dre. Feeling quite comfortable and safe in each others arms, Cheng and Dre closed their eyes and went to sleep.

The air was cold in this worn-down, wet, windowless, basement. How long has he been here...he did not know. Was it days or weeks...or longer? Everyday he would get beat. He recognized the voice of the man who was torturing him...He had not seen him for over a years time. Minutes turned into hours and hours turned into a lifetime. When you're bound to a wall for days on end you eventually lose track of time.

When you're left with nothing but time you tend to think a lot and that is what Master Li did. He thinks of how he ended up in this mess. It was the same night that he yelled at Cheng. Master Li looked at the condition he left Cheng in, Cheng broke down that day, he was crying at his Master's feet...yet Master Li did nothing. He watched as his best student fell apart, what kind of monster had he turned into?

That night he went out to get a few drinks, anything to take away his depression, his depression for the cold bastard he turned into. He left the bar quite drunk and unaware of his own actions...next thing he knew he was unconscious, someone knocked him out...now he's bound to this room with no hope of anyone finding him. He looked up at the man who had punched him again. The man spoke with such distaste and hatred in every word.

"It was all your fault Li! I lost him because of you!" said the man, he kicked Master Li hard in the ribs, Master Li screamed and pleaded.

"Please...I'm sorry...I was wrong, I cannot imagine the pain that you've suffered, but please let me go...please..."

"Let you go! Have you ever watched the one you love most get tortured and beat in front your eyes...did you ever have to sit by and watch him die!"

"I'm sorry please...what happened was an accident, I did not expect that to happen...please"

"No you didn't, but you did not care did you...Did you!" The man got close to Master Li, he smelt of alcohol.

"No I did not...but I am sorry about your son."

The man looked at him considering that last statement. He turned around and walked up the stairs. Before taking the steps he turned to the boy standing next to him. The boy was a teenager, no older than 16.

"Feed him," said the man, he walked up the stairs and out of sight, closing the door behind him.

The boy approached Master Li carefully. He was holding a large bowl of soup, the boy felt so much sympathy for the tortured man. He knew what happened...the boy was there when it happened, he watched as Cheng won that tournament and murdered that boy...but it was an accident. And now over a year later here is the man who was responsible, bound to a wall being tortured everyday...what was the boy to do. He held the spoon up to Master Li's mouth, he ate slowly.

"How do you feel sir," asked the boy. Master looked at him.

"I have seen better days boy. I know saying this to you means nothing...but I am so sorry for what I've done. I have grown so cold to everyone around me. I never thought I would be where I am now. All I want is to get out and make things right...I need to escape...he is in danger..."

"How can you get out? That man holds the keys on him at all times. He picked me up today and brought me here. He won't allow me to leave. I was walking in the park and next thing I knew I was here. I'm afraid, I don't know what this man is capable of, but we need to escape. There is a room upstairs that he allows me to sleep in, but he locks the doors and there are bars on the windows...I can't get out. I know my parents are scared and probably worried about me."

"What has he said to you?"

"He says how he hates you...and how you are responsible for his son's death, but he's kind to treats me as though he has a son again. I think I'm safe as long as he feels that way."

"Do you know if there are any phones? Is there anyway to contact anyone?"

"No. The only way to get out is to leave the house and run...we have no contact with anyone. But we're not secluded either. This house is in a neighborhood. I can sometimes hear the voices of children outside."

"What does he plan on doing?"

"He wants revenge. We need to escape...he's in danger isn't he?"

"Yes he is in danger...but I do not believe this man knows where he is."

"I don't think he does either, but I'm worried."

Master Li thought to himself. It was true, he had to escape...he had to find Cheng...Cheng did not know as he did, but he was in danger and it was only a matter of time before this man found him...Master Li looked at the boy who was caring for him. He felt a great sense of appreciation for the boy. For now they had to trust each other and work together in order to escape.

"What is your name boy?" asked Master Li. The boy looked at him, he trusted the man.

"My name is Harry..."

* * *

**Harry? Oh no? O.o; Please review. Thanks! Chapter 29 will up next Friday. Have a great week everyone!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid  
**

* * *

Cheng was woken up the next morning by his Father. Cheng opened his eyes to see his father looking down at him.

"Cheng hey wake up..." said Mr. Lao. Cheng yawned before sitting up in bed looking at his Father.

"Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine...but the police will be here soon. So will Ms. Parker and Mr. Han...one of Dre's friends went missing yesterday...Harry. Please wake Dre up and you two get showered and dressed." Cheng watched as his father turned to leave the room. Cheng turned to Dre.

"Dre, hey Dre wake up," said Cheng. He gently nudged him and after a few moments Dre began to stir, he slowly opened his eyes smiling at Cheng."

"Hey, what time is it?" said Dre. Cheng looked at the clock.

"It's 8:30. Dre my father just woke me up...I have bad news." Dre sat up in bed he gave Cheng a very worried look.

"Is anyone hurt?"

"We don't know...it's Harry, he's missing too." Dre looked shocked, Cheng held him close.

"Oh god Cheng, he is okay?"

"I don't know. My father said your mother and Mr. Han are coming over soon, and the police, I think they want to ask everyone a few questions. They're trying to figure out what's going on."

"First Master Li, now Harry? What's the connection?"

"I don't know. I'm worried."

Cheng and Dre quickly showered and got dressed for the day. They were both downstairs in the family room in about 20 minutes. When they entered the room they saw Mr. Han sitting with Mr. Lao drinking coffee. No one else had arrived yet.

"Morning," said Cheng and Dre together. Mr Han turned to the boys smiling.

"Good morning boys," said Mr. Han, "how are you feeling."

Cheng and Dre sat down together on one of the couches in the room. Dre didn't feel much like talking.

"We're fine, but do you guys know what is going on?" said Cheng.

"We're not yet sure Cheng," said Mr. Lao. "The night that Master Li went missing we went around town looking for clues and we found nothing. We helped the police in their search and so far they've found nothing. Now Harry is missing, and the police are probably just going to ask us if we know anything." Dre looked up feeling worried.

"But I don't know anything," said Dre. "The last time I saw Harry was at school Friday, and then when I woke up Saturday Cheng picked me up, and I've been here since." Dre was very worried. Cheng wanted to reach down and hold Dre's hand, he wanted to hold him but he was nervous, especially with his father sitting in the same room.

"It's okay Xiao Dre," said Mr. Han. "We know that, the police are not accusing you, they're just trying to figure out Harry's last possible location before he too went missing. That is why we contacted your mother, she wanted to be here too when the police came. So she's on her way as well."

At that moment Cheng thought of something. Regardless of the terrible circumstances the simple fact was that Cheng and Dre now had their parents together.

"Excuse me Father," said Cheng, Mr. Lao looked over feeling curious.

"What is it Cheng?" asked Mr. Lao.

"When we're done here with the police and after they've left can Dre and I please talk to you and Ms. Parker? We have something we want to talk to you about."

"Yes of course Cheng, not to worry."

Dre gave Cheng relieved look. He forgot that in the mix of everything this morning, they would in fact now have a chance to tell their parents. It was a rare circumstance.

Everyone turned when they heard a knock at the door. Mr. Lao got up to answer. Cheng and Dre listened to see who it was.

"Ah hello Ms. Parker, thank you for coming," said Mr. Lao. Dre got up off of the couch.

"It's fine, where is Dre?" said Ms. Parker, walking into the house.

"Mom!" said Dre, calling out to his Mother, he ran to her giving her a warm hug.

"Oh baby are you okay?" said Ms. Parker holding her son.

"I'm fine Mom, don't worry, the police are just trying to find out some things about Harry, he went missing shortly after Master Li."

"Hello Ms. Parker," said Cheng walking up to her and standing beside Dre. "How are you?" Ms. Parker walked up to Cheng giving him a hug too, Mr. Lao smiled.

"Hello Cheng dear, I'm fine, I'm just worried about you and Dre," said Ms. Parker. She turned to Mr. Lao. "Zhou, is there connection...are these boys safe. Cheng and Dre looked back and forth between their parents...they had not thought about their own safety.

"Sherry the boys are in no danger I assure you," said Mr. Lao. Mr. Han came by from the family room standing next to Mr. Lao.

"Cheng and Xiao Dre are safe, Ms. Parker, you have nothing to worry about," said Mr. Han.

Everyone took this time to return to the family room, before moving Dre tugged on his Mother's arm to get her attention.

"Hey Mom, before we leave after the police have left Cheng and I want to talk to you and his Father, if that's alright," said Dre, Ms. Parker looked at her son smiling.

"That's fine honey," said Ms. Parker, she was just so relieved to see Dre and Cheng safe, and even more relieved that they were not hurt and not in trouble. When Mr. Lao contacted her he did not get into much detail. So now that she knew Dre had nothing to worry about she too was feeling much better.

Dre and his Mother made their way back into the family room. Ms. Parker and Mr. Lao sat together on one couch, Mr. Han occupied his own and Cheng and Dre sat together on another couch a short distance away. Mr. Lao had a small coffee station set up on the coffee table in front of them. A few pots of coffee with mugs and saucers, sugar, and cream. Everyone helped themselves fixing their cups up to their liking.

Cheng and Dre watched and listened as their parents and Mr. hang spoke.

"Alright, let me know, what exactly has been going on?" asked Ms. Parker"

"All we know right now is that Master Li went missing sometime last weekend," said Mr. Lao. "The police are coming now with full details per my request. I want to know what is going on every step of the way. Now as of yesterday afternoon, Harry has gone missing. We do not know yet if there was an eye witness. We also do not know who picked him up, where he is, and what condition he's in."

Dre moved nervously in his seat, he was very worried about Harry. He hopes he's okay. Cheng never really took time to know to Harry but he was aware of their friendship. He was concerned for Dre and wanted him not to worry. Cheng looked at Dre, he saw the beauty in his eyes and passion in his heart. He wanted to hold Dre and tell him everything was fine, he didn't want him to worry or be scared, but it was hard to ignore the obvious situation, that his friend is missing.

There was another knock at the door. Mr. Lao got up to answer the door, the police have arrived.

* * *

**Please Review guys! Thanks!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid**

**Author's Note:**

**HEY EVERYONE! OMG I am soooooooooo sorry! I know what you're all thinking *WHERE THE HELL HAS THIS BOY BEEN? BURN HIS HOUSE DOWN!* Well the truth is I'm very busy with work nowadays. I'm usually working 6-7 days a week or pulling doubles too...I'm just really tired and I'm sorry. I know how much all of you are enjoying my story and I'm very thankful that everyone has been reading steadily. I will do my best in the next few weeks to write more chapters. I won't promise anything cause it all depends on how much free time I get. I know you're all dying to hear more on Cheng and Dre, as well as Harry and Mr. Lao and of course Liang and Song's new found relationship. Well for now here is Chapter 30. Were we last left off the police arrived at the house to speak to everyone in regards to Harry. Sit back, enjoy, and by all means please review. I hope you enjoy, and I'm very sorry again. **

**Love, Zach  
**

* * *

Mr. Lao gave the police a very warm greeting. He was close with them and so he ever needed their full attention on any matter they were there to help. Since the two people who have been kidnapped are close to the family and friends, they at least thought it best to ask a few extra questions. They knew overall it would do no good, but Mr. Lao insisted on them coming over and asking anyway.

The four police officers that came over were the two lead detectives as well as a Sergent and a captain. They all gathered in the large family room, the four men occupying another couch that sat in the center of the room.

Cheng and Dre watched as the four men entered the room. They did not feel nervous but overall they couldn't help but worry. When the four men helped themselves to coffee Mr. Lao spoke.

"Gentlemen," said Mr. Lao," as you know there is little more we can report on what exactly has happened, but please feel free to ask any further question you feel will help, anything to get Master Li and Harry back safely." The four men nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Lao," said The Captain, "I think my detectives will be asking you any further questions for the remainder of our stay." The Captain motioned to the detectives to begin.

The first detective mainly asked the questions, his partner sat with a notebook jotting down all the information given.

"Mr. Lao can you please tell us the last time you saw Master Li before he was kidnapped presumably Saturday evening?" asked the first detective. Cheng moved rather uncomfortably in his seat...he remembered that day too well.

"It was at his studio," said Mr. Lao, "Mr. Han had arrived first to speak to Master Li about a new training regiment for the students. My son, Cheng here is a former student of that studio and so Mr. Han invited myself and Cheng to come along to hear of the new regiment first hand."

The second detective wrote down everything that was said, as a future reference.

"And you had said that there was a rather bitter exchange of words is that correct?"

"Yes, Master Li was out of control, he said hurtful things to Cheng, I told him that I was ashamed of his actions and that he needed to get help."

"How did he take that?"

"I am not sure, I believe he felt remorse for what he said, but I did not stay long enough to find out, shortly after Mr. Han and I left. That was the last we saw or heard of him."

"Well my men searched his house and his studio as you remember. It was Monday night I believe?"

"Yes that does sound about right. Sadly we found nothing, and now we another missing person, Harry."

"Do you know if he's okay?" asked Dre suddenly, everyone turned to where Cheng and Dre sat. The captain answered.

"We're doing the best we can son, we can only hope wherever Harry is, he is safe."

Dre had tears in his eyes, he was very worried, Cheng wrapped his arms around Dre's shoulder. The detective continued speaking to Mr. Lao.

"Yes now with Harry's disappearance is quite strange," said the first detective, "we do not know yet if there is a connection, and if there is a connection why these two?"

"Master Li had enemies in the past," said Mr. Lao, "but Harry is strange, he's just a boy, no older than they are." Mr. Lao motioned to Cheng and Dre. The Sergent pulled out the file description on Harry.

"Male, white Caucasian, blond hair, blue eyes, height, 5'6, 120lbs, age 16, lives at the Beverly Hills Apartment Complex, is that the accurate description of the boy whom we speak of?" asked the Sergent.

"Yes," said Dre. The detective turned to Dre.

"Excuse me Mr. Parker," said the first detective, Dre looked up, "I have a few questions I'd like to ask if that's aliright?" The detective glanced over at Ms. Parker, she nodded her head in approval. Dre looked over at his Mother, she gave him a reassuring look, he smiled at at her.

"It's fine sir, and please you can just call me Dre" said Dre.

"Very well, Dre when was the last time you remember seeing Harry?" said the first detective.

"It was Friday morning, we were at school. I never saw him Friday night, and Saturday morning I was home. When I woke up I got ready and Cheng picked me up around 2:45pm. Our birthday was yesterday and so we had a small party here at the house. We had a couple friends over, but not Harry."

"Did Harry ever mention anything to you, about possibly running away or feeling endangered?"

"No, Harry has wonderful parents, and he loves them very much, I can't imagine why anyone would want to hurt him."" Dre was on the verge of breaking down his mother walked up to him and held him close, he was so upset.

"Thank you Dre, I think that will be enough." The detective turned to Mr. Han. "Mr. Han, you were the first to discover Master Li's disappearance is that correct?" Mr. Han nodded towards the detective.

"Yes that is correct," said Mr. Han, "I had arrived at Master Li's studio early Monday afternoon to set up for class. I was surprised to see that he wasn't there, I still had a few hours so I decided to go to his house and check on him. The door was not locked and there was no sign of a breaking in or a fight of any sort. I searched the house and called for him, there was no answer. The strange part was that the lights were off and his car was there too. That is when I contacted you. I was worried. I never got around to contacting Zhou because I had a class to teach that afternoon, but Zhou called me Monday night after he too found out about Master Li."

"Very strange indeed, said The Captain, "why would someone do this? What is the connection, and why Harry too?"

"I'm not sure sir, but we'll find out, and we'll find the person responsible. If Master Li had enemies perhaps it was someone who was seeking revenge, but if that man was seeking revenge then why was Harry thrown into the mix? Also, more importantly, if Master Li is in danger then who else is?"

Mr. Lao got up off the couch.

"Well gentlemen I believe we are done here yes?" said Mr. Lao.

"Yes I would say so, Mr. Lao," said The Captain, "thank you very much for your time and patience, we will keep everyone updated as we find out more, if anyone can think of anything that may help, please contact me right away." The Captain handed Mr. Lao his card.

"Thank you Captain, we will, good day gentlemen."

Everyone shook hands before leaving the house, Cheng and Dre watched as each of the officers filed out of the living room, Mr. Lao and Mr. Han following them to the door. Ms. Parker sat patently on the couch.

As the officers left the house, Mr. Han stood by the door speaking to Mr. Lao.

"Zhou I think I will be heading home now, I do hope we figure this out soon, I fear for your son and Xiao Dre," said Mr. Han." Mr. Lao gave him a worried look.

"As do I. I know we're missing something, we've overlooked something important but what?"

"I do not know, all I can say is be strong for those boys, they need us now more than ever."

Mr. Lao and Mr. Han hugged.

"Thank you, you've always been there for my family, stay safe."

"You as well, I will keep in touch." Mr. Han turned to leave closing the door behind him. Mr. Lao returned to the family room sitting next to Ms. Parker. Cheng and Dre moved to the couch that sat across from them.

"Okay boys what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?" Cheng took a deep breath, him and Dre were quite nervous but they needed to do this.

"Father, Dre and I have been wanting to tell you and Ms. Parker something for some time now," said Cheng, "at first it was new to us, we didn't really know what to make of it from the beginning."

"It seemed to have happened after our match," said Dre, "Cheng and I talked in the infirmary, and we said a lot to each other, we really got close as friends and we were happy to spend time together."

"It wasn't until after a few nights of hanging out that we realized what we've been feeling, and it feels right to us." Cheng looked at Dre smiling, Dre reached down to hold Cheng's hand.

"Cheng and I are in love."

Mr. Lao and Ms. Parker at first starred at their sons, they were not genuinely shocked at all, as parents they sensed this coming, especially after the day that Dre was there for Cheng at the studio. They both watched as Dre cared for Cheng and they knew at that moment that the boys were more than just friends. Mr. Lao and Ms. Parker looked at each other smiling, they got up off the couch and walked towards their sons.

"My son I have sensed this coming for some time now," said Mr. Lao, "I have seen how Dre cares for you, and I can see how deeply you two love each other, I am so happy for both of you."

Cheng's eyes lit up with tears of joy.

"Oh Father!" said Cheng, he jumped up from the couch to hug his Father, Ms. Parker had tears of joy in her eyes as well, she spoke too.

"Dre honey, Cheng, I am very happy for both of you, and I'm so happy that you told us. I love you both," she gave Cheng and Dre a very warm smile. Dre too smiled wide, he felt so much better now. He got up off the couch and hugged his Mother. Afterward he hugged Mr. Lao as Cheng hugged Ms. Parker.

Cheng and Dre stood in front of their parents holding hands, Mr. Lao and Ms. Parker smiled at the sight, they were truly very happy for their sons. Dre turned to Cheng to ask him a question.

"Hey you think you might wanna stay over tonight?" asked Dre, he turned to his Mother and Mr. Lao. "Mom do you think that would be alright?" Ms. Parker smiled at the boys.

"It's fine with me dear, as long as Cheng's Father is okay with it," said Ms. Parker, everyone turned to Mr. Lao.

Yes, it's quite alright," said Mr. Lao, "you boys have a good time tonight, I assume you're leaving now Sherry?" Ms. Parker looked over.

"In a few," said Ms. Parker, she looked over at Cheng. "Cheng dear, are you coming home with us now, or would you like to come by later tonight?" Cheng looked at Dre who gave him a very happy hopeful smile. Cheng smiled back.

"I think I'll come home with you now."

* * *

**Hey hope you all enjoyed! Please review...thanks guys!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid**

**Author's Note:  
**

Hey Everyone, Sorry again for how long this is taking me, I know most of you have been very patient and I do thank you for still reading my story. I had some free time so I managed to write up another Chapter. Now where we last left off was Saturday morning, the boys went to sleep after their party to be woken up to find out that the police were at the house and they wanted to question everyone, and you all know how that went. But more importantly Cheng and Dre came out to their parents...AWESOME! We now take a look at Liang and Song, it the morning after the the party and they have some stuff to take care of! I will do my best to write up another chapter soon...Please please please review and let me know what you think, I hope you enjoy!

Love, Zach

* * *

The house was quite silent for a Saturday afternoon. In his bedroom the quiet sounds of soft breathing could be heard wall to wall. His parents were not home, they had gone out that morning to run a few errands and pick up a couple things for the house. So the two boys stayed asleep in each other's arms. They stayed that way all night. Last night was a very special evening for them.

It was a little past noon, Liang began to slowly wake up. When he woke up he couldn't help but smile. Not at the sight of person who he was holding, which would make him smile each second of his life, not at the thought of finally coming out, which made him happy everyday, but Song's silent breathing was tickling his neck. Liang quietly laughed to himself, he leaned forward and gently kissed Song on top of his head.

Liang took a moment to look at Song's face, he was the most beautiful boy he ever laid eyes on. Song had a very delicate face, he looked much younger than his age, his face was small and round, and his eyes were gentle and full of life. His hair was very short and buzzed which reflected his overall round features. He had a tiny nose and little ears, his lips were smooth and perfectly plump. His eye lashes were short and evenly spaced, his eyebrows quite thin and even as well. He was perfect in every way and Liang fell in love with the sight of him.

Liang could have stayed that way for the rest of his life, to be able to lay there and hold the one he loves, it was so simple yet the impact was great on his heart. He felt happier now than he ever felt before. Sure Song had slept over many times and they had always shared the same bed, but waking up this morning was different from any morning. This morning they woke up more than friends they woke up as best friends and boyfriends bonded for the rest of their life.

Liang took this time to gently caress the side of Song's face, his heart skipped a beat when he saw Song smile to his touch.

"Hey," said Song, his eyes still closed from just waking up.

"Hey," said Liang, "how are you feeling."

"Great, I love waking up in your arms, I feel safe with you Liang." Song slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Liang, he smiled at the sight. Liang looked so handsome, his sharp features, his sensitive eyes, his short hair with the one patch that stuck up in the middle, the sight of him took Song's breath away.

Both boys moved to get out of bed, they both needed to use the bathroom. After taking care of their business Liang and Song went back to the bed. Liang glanced out his window and noticed that the car wasn't there, which meant that his parents went to run their errands as they do every Saturday morning. Liang noticed this and turned to Song on the bed.

"Hey Song, you know that, well we're alone right now," said Liang, he gave Song a cute smile.

"Yes we are, did you feel like, you know doing stuff?" said Song, Liang considered the option.

"Well do you feel comfortable? If you don't I understand, I mean this is all new to me too."

"No I feel fine, I mean what did you want to do?"

"Oh I don't know, but can I ask you something?" Liang blushed deeply, his question was quite personal. Song noticed.

"What, do you want to know if I've done anything?"

"Yeah, has anyone every given you...you know...a...well you know?" Song blushed if possible, deeper than Liang, he smiled too a little lost for word, but overall he was very much enjoying the conversation.

"Uhh, no Liang, I can't say I have ever gotten one, I mean I would like to get one, if that's what you wanted to do and all." Liang blushed again, the boys were so nervous with each other and they weren't really sure how to talk when it came to sex.

"Yeah I think I want to do it, I've been curious about giving one, but Song, do you think maybe we could try kissing?" Song looked up at him smiling and putting on his cutest face possible, Liang melted at the sight.

"I've never been kissed before Liang," said Song, he leaned close to Liang breathing a little heavier and feeling very nervous.

"And I've never kissed anyone before, but I want to kiss you Song," Liang moved closer too. Their faces were very close, they could feel each others breath, their noses were touching. Song closed his eyes not moving. Liang looked at him falling more in love with each passing moment. Liang moved his hand to cup the side of Song's face feeling his warm, soft, cheek. Song opened his eyes smiling at Liang.

"Liang, kiss me, please..."

Liang moved in sealing their first kiss, it was beautiful and it was everything both boys ever dreamed it would be. Their kiss was gentle, soft, and very shy. They did not go as far as using their tongues, only their lips made soft contact. They held that kiss for a few moments, they loved the feel of their lips touching, they were soft and moist and very smooth. Both boys slowly backed away breathing a little heavy, they were smiling and their hearts were racing a bit faster.

"...wow..." said Song, looking up at Liang with a hint of lust in his eyes.

"Song..." said Liang, without thinking, Liang's hands moved under Song's shirt pulling if off his body.

Liang took Song and laid him down on his back he too was breathing heavier, this was all still so new to them. As much as they enjoyed it they couldn't help but feel very nervous. Liang was acting purely on instinct. He leaned up close to Song kissing his neck. Song closed his eyes during contact, he moaned softly, loving the feeling of Liang touching him. Song became immediately aroused, he was turned on so easily by Liang. The feeling of being touched, being loved, and being pleasured simply intensified Song's senses.

Liang took his hands and reached for the sides of Song's hips, he gently massaged them up and down, Song laid there moaning quietly to Liang's touch. Song was wearing a small pair of white silk boxers, they were very short so they showed off his perfectly smooth thighs. Song took his hands and held onto each of Liang's arms. Liang loved it when Song held onto him, it gave him a sense of being needed and he wanted to be there for Song in every way.

Liang took his hands and stopped at the waistband of Song's boxers, he looked up at Song who gave him a reassuring look.

"Song, if at anytime you want to stop, just let me know," said Liang, Song nodded.

Liang slowly pulled the silk boxers down Song's body and off his ankles. He took them and placed them to the side, being at gentle as possible with everything. He stopped for a moment to admire Song's very naked body, he was a loss for words as he fell into a blissful trance. Song looked so beautiful. His skin was a light shade of cream, he was smooth all around. There wasn't even hair in his groin area. He had a very small build all around. From his small face to his small shoulders to everything else.

Liang looked down at Song's erection. Song noticed Liang staring and so he blushed deeply, he knew what his boyfriend was thinking. Liang saw that Song's shaft was quite small, but it suited him, it was cute for its size. Liang moved up Song's body kissing him softly, he stopped when they were face to face. Both boys smiled, Song reached up to cup Liang's face. Liang closed his eyes and fell deep into Song's touch, it warmed his heart. Liang slowly opened his eyes and leaned in to kiss Song again.

Their kiss was more passionate this time, they moved their heads left and right exploring every angle of their lips, Liang pushed his tongue to deepen the kiss. Song gasped at the sensation of it, he loved the feel of Liang's tongue, it was long, and very moist, he gently sucked on it allowing him to explore his mouth. Liang loved how Song gently sucked on his tongue, it sent a very tingling sensation down his body. Very slowly Liang rubbed his groin against Song's, their erections rubbing together.

Both boys closed their eyes and breathed heavier, it felt amazing. Liang and Song were both fully aroused. Song loved the feel of his erection rubbing against the soft material of Liang's cotton pajama pants. It was warm, it heightened Song's senses. Liang felt so much pleasure from rubbing against Song, he wanted to feel more but he wanted to pleasure Song even more. As he deeply kissed Song his right hand trailed down the side of Song's body. Song moaned at his touch. Liang went up and down gently, his hands were warm and very soft to the touch.

Liang stopped on Song's hips, after Song sucked one last time on his tongue he parted to break the kiss, he looked deeply into Song's eyes, falling into another trance, his right hand moved from Song's hip and onto his groin area. Song closed his eyes, he knew what was coming. Song gasped very loud when it felt it.

He laid there on his back as Liang stroked him up and down, it was incredible. Song took his legs and loosely wrapped them around Liang's waist to closen their bodies. Liang took his left hand and massaged Song's rear, cupping his small warm cheeks. Song moaned very loud, it was all so overwhelming how Liang touched him. Several times precum would drip out into Liang's palm. Liang took it and coated the very tip of Song's shaft focusing on that very sensitive area. Song moaned even louder as Liang rubbed his palm in fast circular motions around the tip of his shaft. He bucked his hips upward begging for Liang to touch him more.

Liang looked at Song's face, his eyes were closed and his mouth hung open. he had a look of immense pleasure and there was sweat around his forehead. Song moved his arms, one draped over his forehead as the other hung loosely off the side of the bed. He gasped very loud at the moment, Liang started to stroke him faster. He moaned Liang's name, he felt it coming, his orgasm, it was coming slowly and steadily, he couldn't stop it.

"Liang...I...I'm gonna..." he gasped, "...Liang!"

Song's orgasm was slow as it came out, it flowed out smoothly in one release, it was creamy and thick. It slowly dripped down the sides of his shaft and around his thighs. He looked up at Liang breathing very heavy, he was entirely out of energy. Liang looked down at Song's shaft that was coated in his semen, he wanted to taste it, he looked up at Song giving him a very lustful smile. Song noticed this too.

"What Liang?" said Song, Liang leaned in very close to Song, whispering in his ear.

"Close your eyes Song, trust me." He kissed Song gently before backing away. Song did as he was told and closed his eyes, he wasn't sure what Liang was going to do.

Liang moved back down looking at Song's wet shaft, it was thickly coated from the tip to base, he really wanted to taste it. Liang leaned down slowly stopping at the tip, he could smell the semen, it smelt salty and sweet, Liang licked his lips. He closed his eyes before opening his mouth and going down slow, sucking Song off perfectly. Liang listened as he heard Song moan loud.

Song didn't expect this and was so overwhelmed, his shaft felt extremely sensitive from his orgasm, this was just too much to bare. It was so much pleasure and he struggled to lay still and stay quiet. He bucked his hips into Liangs warm mouth, he went crazy when he felt Liang's tongue perform more intense circular motions around his tip and even moving through the hole. He felt more of his precum drip out into Liangs mouth. The combination of the heat and saliva with the motions of Liang's tongue drove him into complete ecstasy.

Liang was loving every moment of this. He loved the sweet and salty taste of Song's precum. He loved the feeling of sucking on Song's small shaft, how it moved in and out. The skin was soft, warm, and the tip was very plump. He loved hearing the loud moans of his boyfriend, he loved knowing how he was bringing him complete pleasure.

Song couldn't take anymore, his head was moving left and right, he had one arm draped across his forehead as the other gripped the side of his bedding. he bucked his hips up into Liangs mouth. Song moaned loudly again, he felt it coming fast, his second orgasm, it came on strong and he couldn't stop it.

"Liang oh god...I'm gonna...I'm...oh...Liang!

Liang braced himself for the second orgasm, it was a lot, and it felt quite hot. It flowed smoothly from Song's tip, filling Liang's mouth. It tasted salty and sweet, it was thick and creamy, it was delicious and he loved every moment of it. He swallowed slowly savoring the taste. Song gasped as he felt Liang's mouth suck slowly to enjoy every second of this orgasm. After about a whole minute Liang moved off of Song.

Song was breathing very heavy, he had no energy but now after his second large orgasm he was completely and totally out of all energy. He looked up at Liang giving him a look of pure love and complete trust and affection. Liang melted at the sight. Song looked so beautiful.

Liang moved up and laid down next to Song, holding him close. They gazed into each others eyes feeling an immense amount of love, trust, and a need for one another. Liang and Song spoke from their hearts.

"Liang, I love you, I love you so much," said Song, both boys had small tears in their eyes, tears of joy. Liang leaned in and gently kissed Song, he slowly parted smiling down at him."

"I love you too Song, I've always loved you, and I always will."

* * *

There you go! Please review guys! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
